Sweet Deception
by Aerys Krystie
Summary: Vampires, demons, deals, soul-reapers, bets, mind games, discovered feelings, a family from hell and a trip to hell. Zero has no idea what he's in for. Language, sex, violence and a lot of other warnings, too.
1. Sweet Deception I

**~Sweet Deception~**

**By:** Aerys Krystie.

**Theme:** AU.

**Plot:** Zero honestly thought things couldn't get any worse with a new Night Class student. Unfortunately, he has just met the master of indifference and seems to be reliving the same day; the day he dislikes as much as any other day. He can't break the cycle and he knows who's responsible for it. What else can he do except sit back and reveal everything he's ever wanted to?

**Warnings:** Language, yaoi, slight violence. OOC! Oh yeah! OC, too! And randomness! Mpreg now as well.

**Disclaimer:** Everything of and referring to Vampire Knight _is not_ mine. I make no profit from this story. I only claim rights to my crappy OC.

**A/N:** This is my first Vampire Knight story. So please forgive me if I get a lot of things wrong. Also, I know that people aren't too crash hot about OCs but I've tried my hardest NOT to make a "Mary Sue/Gary Stu" one. Give him a shot and maybe you'll hate him as much as I do! ^^

* * *

"I'm sorry; I wasn't listening."

Kaien's grin got a little more forced as he gazed at the newest hopeful of the Night Class. The person in front of him certainly had no problem speaking their mind and being dull about it, too. There was one good thing about it, though. At least he didn't have to worry about having another Zero on the grounds. On the plus side, at least Zero voiced his anger.

Kaien wasn't sure how Kaname was going to deal with the boy in front of him. At least, Kaien was certain it was a boy. If it was, it was the _most_ feminine boy the Headmaster had ever encountered. And that was including Zero when he was younger. Kaien thought it impolite to ask and decided that Kaname would be able to know the difference. And as though thinking of the vampire was enough, there was a knock at the door and Kaien granted them permission to enter.

"Wonderful! Tsuki-kun, I would lik –"

"I don't care. May I go to my dorm now, Kuran-sama?"

Kaname nodded and glanced at the Chairman that seemed a little upset by the sudden interruption. "Of course. Please follow me. Chairman Cross, I will come back later if you wish to speak."

"Oh that would be excellent, Kaname-sama! I look forward to it!"

Kaname held the door open for the newest arrival to the Night Class. Kaname was familiar with Tsuki and had met the boy before but he never expected Tsuki to attend Cross Academy and was on guard immediately. It wasn't that Kaname didn't trust the boy, but the vampire was aware of his powers of persuasion and the occasional prank. Kaname still had a slight fear of fire.

"Tell me, Kurenai-kun, how have you been?"

"Fine."

Kaname nodded and didn't ask any thing else. It seemed apparent that Tsuki wasn't going to answer anymore of his questions with anything else in depth or even ask any of his own. Reading the boy's mind was like looking at a blank page. There wasn't anything in the conscious mind but the subconscious was hidden and if it was hidden, there was something to be uncovered. Not that Kaname would ever dream of doing anything like that.

Kurenai Tsuki was the most apathetic person Kaname had ever met, next to Seiren. Demon by blood, human by choice. Yes, there were other things that went bump in the night aside from vampires. But just like the vampires, they also had ratings. There were Level Es, all the way up to purebloods, too. Tsuki was a pureblood demon but didn't care about titles and was rarely seen around his parents.

"Why are you here, Kurenai-kun?"

"Something to do."

"Were you summoned?"

"Yes."

Kaname's eyes widened a fraction as he stopped walking. Tsuki went on without him and paused after a few steps. He looked over his shoulder and waited for Kaname to say something or start walking again. He didn't care which.

"Who summoned you?"

"I can't say."

"Have you made a deal with someone at the academy?"

"You know I'm not allowed to disclose information like that. As of right now, you're only allowed what I tell you and all that I'm saying is that I've been summoned here. Plus my parents wanted me out of the house as they were sick of my 'emo cave' trickling down the stairs." Tsuki continued walking, knowing that Kaname was as well.

"That last one I believe."

Tsuki froze and faced Kaname. "Do you wish for me to summon hell here and destroy whatever ideas you and that Headmaster have for peaceful existence between humans and creatures of the night? Or should I just be the demon that I am and hit your weak spot?"

Kaname's eyes flashed red but he knew that if he was to go head-to-head with Tsuki they would cancel each other out. Instead, he kept himself calm. "Don't even joke about that, Kurenai-kun. It took me months to wash the smell of sulfur from my body the last time you took me to hell."

There was a flash of victory in Tsuki's garnet eyes for a nanosecond before the demon turned around and proceeded on to the Moon Dorm. He actually didn't need Kaname to walk him there but figured it would be good to scope out the person in charge of the school. If truth were to be told, Tsuki had no idea why he was there, either. He just went wherever he was summoned.

They went into the Moon Dorm, where the vampires of Kaname's inner circle were waiting. They went into a defensive state when they caught sight of Tsuki's red eyes. Tsuki gazed at them and then turned, going up the stairs to his room. None of them had been the ones that had summoned him so he didn't care about them. He placed his suitcase on the bed and opened it, looking through his clothing.

"Who was that, Kaname-sama?" Aidou asked, staring at the top of the stairs.

"Kurenai Tsuki. It would be in _everyone's_ best interests if no-one annoys him. This is includes talking to him and looking at him."

"What is he?" Ruka couldn't help but demand.

"What I am is a demon, vampire. Has no-one ever told you that it is impolite to ask someone what they are?" Tsuki gazed down at them from the stairs, his brown eyes glancing over the group.

"Didn't you have red eyes before?" Aidou asked, kneeling on the sofa to look at new student better. He really could've sworn he had red eyes. Unless he was seeing things as a side-effect from the blood tablets.

"I have to wear color contacts whenever I will be around humans," Tsuki replied flatly. "Do I need a tour before classes start?"

"Did you want one? I'm sure you would be more than capable of following the remnants of our souls," Kaname said. He was getting a bad feeling about Tsuki being there and more importantly, the demon was being _too_ secretive about _why_ he was there. Usually Tsuki answered all questions fired at him with honesty.

"I guess not."

"In that case, whether you care or not, you may need to call upon these vampires for help, so remember their names." Kaname went around his inner circle, starting with Takuma. Tsuki looked at each of them before his head snapped to the side and he stared out the window at an owl that was perched in a tree. "Is everything okay, Kurenai-kun?"

"I was just wondering if I remembered to turn off the stove before I left."

Aidou and Ruka got a look of indignity on their faces but kept it to themselves. How dare that little punk be so…apathetic when their lord and master were talking to him? Who did he honestly think he was to ignore Kaname-sama so pointedly? It was like having another Zero on the grounds. Only this one didn't hate them. He was worse! He was just indifferent towards them. Suddenly Ruka gasped as what Tsuki said before dawned on her.

"A demon?"

Kaname forced himself not to sigh. "I thought you wanted to keep a low profile, Kurenai-kun?"

"You knew?" everyone chorused and immediately apologized for questioning their soon-to-be king.

"She asked. Besides, who is going to believe her if she is to say that demons exist? Even the male prefect patrolling these grounds would find that hard to believe. Especially when he sees _you_ lot as the demons. It might be fun to toy with him a little." Tsuki walked down the remaining stairs and went to the doors. "Am I getting that tour?"

"Takuma, you're in charge, if you don't mind. I'll show our new guest around." The blond vampire nodded and Kaname joined Tsuki at the doors. He glanced at the brown hair. "Is that a wig?"

"Yes."

"Tell me who summoned you, Tsuki."

"I can't do that, Kaname-kun. You know I can't. Even if it was your sister that brought me here, I can't tell you." There was an almost smirk that ghosted over Tsuki's lips before they went back to a straight line. "It was not Yuuki that summoned me, by the way. You've no need to worry yourself about that. She might be stupid but I don't think she would ever sell her soul."

"So there was a deal that was made?" Kaname frowned. He didn't remember anyone summoning up any sort of evil energy. Not that he thought Tsuki was evil – just his breeding was. Demons were always looking for new ways to collect more souls.

"I never said there was or that there wasn't, Kaname-kun. You should know that there is a double meaning to everything we demons say." Tsuki paused and looked up as a breeze blew through the trees. "Day Class students are heading this way. The beautiful thing about being a demon is that I get to see the future when I desire."

Kaname didn't realize it was that late already. "In that case, we should probably postpone the tour. You don't want to be late for your first night of classes."

Tsuki nodded and narrowed his eyes slightly. Had he been lying when he said that Yuuki wasn't the one to summon him? He could've been. Tsuki wouldn't know who had summoned him until they made an appearance. It would appear that a lot of girls at the school smelt of jasmine and that was going to be annoying.

Tsuki followed Kaname and stopped with the vampire, looking to the left. "There's something else here, Kaname-kun." Tsuki took hold of Kaname's hand. "I think it might be dangerous. Will you be able to protect me tonight?"

Kaname blinked but Tsuki walked on, indifferent once again. Kaname shook his head slightly and stepped through the gates, going up to his room. He told Tsuki that he should have a uniform in his closet and was given a weird look. Kaname ignored it and dressed for classes, going over some documents for his family business before joining the others.

"Tsuki, are there any other demons around that I should know about?" Kaname enquired as he stood in front of the unnatural brunet.

"No," Tsuki replied through a yawn. _I really fancy Cheetos. And some chocolate. Isn't Valentine's Day coming up?_ Tsuki rubbed his eyes, the contacts irritating them.

"Are they annoying you?"

"A little."

Aidou frowned slightly. "Didn't you attend school before coming here? Surely you would've gotten use to wearing them by now."

Tsuki raised his head and stared at Aidou with tears in his eyes. Aidou blinked and went to apologize, something he _never_ does. When he realized that, he quickly snapped his mouth shut and turned his head away defiantly. Tsuki sniffled and eventually Aidou gave up and with a sigh, apologized, even though he had no idea what he could've done wrong. He was just speaking the truth and hissed when Tsuki said he was right.

"Kaname-sama, I do not like him! And I get the feeling he doesn't like me, either! Please tell me he's not in the same class as us!"

"I don't dislike you, Aidou-san. I just don't care. There is a difference." Tsuki looked out the window again. "I think I did leave it on."

"Are you still talking about your stove?" Ruka asked.

"What else would I discuss with Level B vampires?"

Kaname got the feeling that it was going to be a long night if Tsuki kept going. He was pushing all their buttons, even though he hadn't met any of them until that day. He just seemed to know what made them tick and even Ichijou was having a hard time being smiles and happy.

"Actually, Kaname-kun, I might have lied about the other demons."

Kaname looked up and saw two shadows standing behind the vampires. They were immobilized and Kaname growled, both at the shadows and at Tsuki for not warning him earlier. Tsuki stepped to the side and read one of the books he had to take to class. They were Level D demons and Kaname could easily take care of them. The demons taken care of, Tsuki ignored the accusations thrown at him.

"They were only Level Ds. That's like a Level D vampire. When the Level Bs come out to play, I'll pretend to care. How's that?"

Aidou was the first to explode. "You really don't care about us, do you?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" Tsuki asked, turning a page of the book.

"Then why are you here?" the blond model demanded.

"Aidou, I believe that's enough for the questions," Kaname said and went to the doors of the dorm. "It's time for class."

"Who is screaming?" Tsuki asked as he stepped out into the fading light.

"Fan girls," Kaname replied and waited for the gates to open.

"Idol-senpai!"

"Akastuki-senpai!"

Tsuki flinched and covered his ears, glaring at the girls. What the hell was wrong with them? Didn't they know how to lower their voices? Aidou glanced over his shoulder and smirked at the pained look on the demon's face. He waved and greeted the girls, making them squeal even louder. Tsuki gritted his teeth and tried to ignore it. Of course, that was like trying to ignore a nuclear explosion that had gone off next to him.

Tsuki paused for a second. His target was close by; he could smell it. He looked around and his eyes landed on a silver haired teen, which was the male prefect. Why would someone want him to be toyed with? Tsuki wasn't going to question his orders. Someone had summoned him to toy with the prefect for some reason and he would do it. He had a good idea in mind, too. The prefect glared at him. It was going to be a lot of fun.

Tsuki bowed at the boy respectfully, knowing that would annoy him and walked behind the others. Kaname watched with an eyebrow slightly raised. Zero couldn't have been the one that had summoned Tsuki, could he? Kaname seriously doubted it. Zero wasn't stupid enough to summon a demon like the one that was there. Kaname smiled down at Yuuki and thanked her for her hard work. She blushed and normally Kaname would've thought that to be adorable but he had bigger problems to worry about than playing into her fan girl fantasies.

* * *

Zero groaned. There was a presence near him but it wasn't Yuuki or a vampire. So thankfully, that meant that it wasn't Kuran. Zero had been avoiding the pureblood for a little bit as he knew his seething bloodlust was about to kick in again. It didn't do much for his already volatile temper, though. Especially when seeing that the damned Night Class had a new monster in their midst. He really had no idea how close he was to the mark on that one.

Cross hadn't said anything to Zero or Yuuki about the new student. So they assumed it was just a need to know basis and Zero could live with that. He didn't have a problem not knowing anything about some new blood sucker that preyed on humans. Again, he was so close to the mark on that one. Unfortunately, Zero was going to learn that sometimes there are scarier things than vampires. At least the only thing a vampire could do was kill your family, kill you or destroy your world.

Zero looked up at the leaves on the tree. They rustled with the breeze. Zero got to his feet and brushed off the uniform. He never did that but he was just buying time until whoever owned that presence made an appearance. Zero was curious as to whom it was, seeing as he hadn't sensed it before. It was almost as though it had appeared out of nowhere. Was that…a flash of white?

Zero had Bloody Rose out and aimed at the person that stood in front of him. Was that the new student? He looked different and it might have something to do with the red eyes and white hair. Zero narrowed his eyes, demanding to know why the student wasn't in class.

"I was bored with it," came the dull reply. "Plus I sensed a Level B in the area."

Zero rolled his eyes. "You were in class with them. Get back to school before I bust a cap in your ass."

"Your adorable little water pistol won't do anything to me, Kiryuu. I'm not a vampire and neither is the thing behind you."

Zero's eyes widened. Why hadn't he sensed that? Were his Hunter skills leaving him the closer he got to Level E? Zero turned around in time to dodge a claw. "Holy shit! That's not a vampire!"

"You don't say." Tsuki held his palm up and the demon turned to dust or glitter; he was never sure about what it was they turned into. They sparkled when they died so it had to be glitter.

"What the fuck was that?" Zero waited for a reply but it seemed he wasn't going to get it. "Fine. Then who are you and what else is a Level B around here?"

"I'm Kurenai Tsuki and there are Level B demons running around. Well, there was only one, so I think we're safe for now. I don't remember opening a portal to hell, though…Hmm…"

Zero frowned. What the hell was that new student taking? Drugs were prohibited unless there was a prescription for them. It just seemed as though the new student didn't give a damn. But to rant on about demons was something Zero never would've expected. "Demons? Are you joking? The only demons that exist around here are the ones in the Night Class."

Tsuki looked up and shrugged. "No, they are only vampires. There are actual demons around, Kiryuu-kun. I would know. I'm a master to most of them."

Zero shook his head. It was too early in the morning to be dealing with that sort of bullshit. "Whatever you say, Kurenai. Just get back to class."

Tsuki shook his head. "No. There is something that I need to do. You may not like it, though. So forgive me if I don't care."

Why did all the freaks find their way to Cross Academy? Wasn't there somewhere else for them to regroup and _not_ annoy Zero? Zero knew that was how it was going to be for a while. He knew he was going to have to deal with shit the moment that vampire destroyed his life. Of course, he didn't realize just how much shit he was going to deal with. And now he had demons to worry about as well? That was the biggest load ever. And yet, for some reason, unbeknownst to himself, Zero couldn't find it in himself to call that bluff.

Zero would give Kurenai one thing: at least he was honest about his indifference towards everyone. It was a little grating but it was something he could deal with. It was the bored red eyes that he couldn't handle. They weren't the same shade as a vampire's bloodlust but they were still red and Zero detested that color, especially when he knew his eyes were like that. And the white hair…Zero didn't like that kid at all. There was something fishy about him.

"I did tell you I'm a demon. Are you that inept that you can't hear correctly?"

Zero gritted his teeth and raised Bloody Rose. He was going to fire a few rounds just to satisfy the craving in him. With a sigh, he remembered that the safety was still on and by the time he had taken it off, he was pinned to the tree he had been resting under. The new kid smelt like jasmine and lavender and it was kind of soothing.

"I know you don't like me, Kiryuu and I don't care what your reasons are. I'm here to do my job just as you are doing yours. Don't fight me."

Zero's eyes widened as Kurenai moved his face in closer to his. Like any self-proclaimed straight man, Zero struggled to get away and defiantly turned his head to the side. He glanced at the vampire or demon or whatever the new kid was meant to be and saw that he was just staring at him like it wasn't worth his time. What job was he talking about, anyway? Was he a spy? Did he work for some illegal science lab and wanted his blood?

"You have an overactive imagination, Kiryuu. No. I am just a demon. Stop being stubborn and let me uphold my end of the deal."

Even when giving orders Kurenai was like Kuran. Zero couldn't but feel they must be related in some distant way with last names that were almost identical, even if there was only a two letter difference. How he did he think of that?

"Hell no, bastard! I don't swing that way!"

"It doesn't matter if you do or don't. As I said before: I don't care. I am only doing what I need to do to complete the deal. The longer you hold out the longer the person who made the deal is stuck in limbo. Do you want to continue doing that to precious Yuuki?"

Was that demon speaking the truth? Zero studied the garnet eyes and couldn't tell. They were dull and bored. Kurenai would be a perfect liar or lawyer. "You have Yuuki?"

"Thank you for the compliment and no, I do not have Yuuki. Just her immortal soul." Tsuki glanced up at the moon. "She is currently rotting in limbo until I can take her to her final resting place. And I'm sure you know where all souls who have made a deal with a demon go."

"You're fucking sick! Let her go!"

"No."

Zero couldn't believe what he was hearing. Would Yuuki actually give up her soul for him, for Zero? He doubted it. Yuuki might tolerate him but there was no way she would give up her chance of having Kaname for him. So, the demon was bluffing about it being Yuuki. With a smirk, Zero focused his eyes on the bored ones in front of him.

"Are you hear to force her into making a deal?"

"No."

"Then why _are_ you here?"

Tsuki was getting a little annoyed of constantly being asked that question but kept his indifference up. "I am here because I was summoned. Someone made a deal. I cannot tell you who. It is part of the deal. We demons do have a set of rules to follow as well, you know."

"I hate you."

"Take a number and wait for your turn to take a swing at me."

Zero frowned and studied the eyes. Again, they showed nothing. "How can you be so dead on the inside? You're like a vampire."

"Have you not being paying attention to our little conversation, Kiryuu? I am a demon and therefore I cannot feel anything. Also, demons came first."

"I'm not going to let you kill me or the person who made the deal."

"That's out of your control. You are merely a vampire hunter. One of the best, I know. You can't stop me from fulfilling a deal, though. Neither can Kaname."

"I didn't realize you were so friendly with that leech."

"He will have his use…in time."

Zero raised an eyebrow. At least as long as the demon was talking he wasn't completing the deal and it gave Zero a little time to think of a way out of it. His fingers twitched on Bloody Rose and the gun was removed from his hand without Kurenai moving. Fucking great! _Another_ freak with telekinetic powers. Why was it always him?

"You must've pissed someone off in a past life. Can we get this over with?"

Zero narrowed his eyes and shifted slightly. He didn't have use of his legs or arms. That only left his head, which used. He cursed when it felt as though he was hitting a brick wall. Kurenai didn't even blink at the attack. He just continued to gaze at Zero and waited for the throbbing in the prefect's head to die off before speaking again.

Five minutes later. "That was perhaps the stupidest thing you've ever done."

"Go to hell!"

"I spend my summers there. You should come sometime. I'm sure my uncle would love to meet you."

"There you are!" Aidou blinked at the position that the demon was in with the Hunter. "Oh…Wow, Kiryuu, I didn't know you were like _that_."

"What the hell is wrong with you people? I don't swing that way!"

"This position would state otherwise." Tsuki let go of Zero and looked at the vampires. "Can I help you with something?"

"You're going down for speaking trash to our lord and master!" Aidou declared.

"You mean the devil?" Zero asked.

"Actually, we meant Kaname-sam –" Kain began.

"What's the difference?" Zero interjected.

Aidou glared at Zero. "I can see why you two were in that position. A match made in hell."

Tsuki rubbed his eyes. "I don't what is wrong with you, Aidou. Your bipolar is worse than Kiryuu's."

"Fuck you! I don't have bipolar!" Zero growled. "That doesn't count!"

"This is boring. I'm going back to the dorm." Tsuki walked off, leaving an astonished group of vampires behind him.

"Well, that was anti-climatic," Kain murmured, rubbing the base of his neck. He was half-expecting Tsuki to get pissed at them for showing up and wanting a fight. Of course, he might have temporarily forgotten how indifferent towards everything the white haired demon was.

"Yeah. For once we're not after Zero. We should head back before Yuuki shows up to completely destroy all the fun." Aidou sighed and turned, after sticking his tongue out at Zero.

Zero rolled his eyes at that action and turned to return to his patrol, even though he was due to head back in twenty minutes. What the hell had Kurenai meant? What could he need to do in order to fulfill the contract? Why the hell were there demons at Cross Academy? Why would someone summon a demon to do something to him? Why did his head hurt? Well, that last one he knew. Kurenai's skull was probably as thick as Kuran's.

Oh shit! Valentine's Day was the day after the next. Zero rubbed his eyes, trying not to think about it. He couldn't stand the way the girls screamed extra loud for the half-dead bishounen at the school. Plus they all had way too much time on their hands to be making chocolates or going out and buying them. It was going to be murder; he just knew it. If it wasn't him murdering some fan girl then he was going to murder Kuran or Kurenai. Honestly, Zero didn't care which one he killed; as long as he got to kill one of them before his time was up.

~ * ~  
End Chapter I.

Erm…please review?

Oh! And don't hate on me because of the OC. If you don't like him or the story, please just click the back button and leave it at that. Can we all be mature about this?

Also, I'm aware that Tsuki Kurenai isn't the best name for an OC but I was too freaking lazy to think of a proper name for him.

This story gets WAY better the further along it goes. Take it from me. I'm the author and the first few chapters suck balls.


	2. Sweet Deception II

**~Sweet Deception~**

**By:** Aerys Krystie.

* * *

"Well, this is annoying."

Tsuki stared out the window. What was the point of going to class? They never did anything and the only thing interesting was the way the vampires complained about the blood tablets. At least they had _something_ to abate their hunger. Tsuki was starving and craving a hamburger. At that moment, he would've settled for a stick of celery.

Tsuki shifted as his stomach decided to start devouring itself again. The others looked up as a particularly loud grumble from it got their attention. Tsuki ignored them and counted the leaves on one branch of a tree that he could see. He was up to one thousand, three hundred and twelve. _Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen. Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty. What was that?_ Tsuki looked at his desk to see a series of darts sticking from the wood. The vampires were glaring at someone by the door. _Where was I? Right. Twenty-one. Twenty-two…_

Kaname had watched the scene play out. He wasn't entirely sure why Yagari had thrown the darts at Tsuki but the vampire got the feeling the Hunter wasn't pleased with the result. Kaname scolded himself for thinking something would happen. He was curious to see Tsuki's reaction to it but the feeling that the demon was going to remain as apathetic as possible during his stay with them. Kaname blinked as Yagari did a roll call.

"Kuran, Kaname."

"Present."

"Kurenai, Tsuki. I'll be damned. The devil's favorite nephew has graced this school with his presence."

Kaname's eyes widened and he got to his feet when Tsuki just appeared at the desk Yagari was standing behind. He hadn't even seen the demon move. Kaname wasn't aware if demons possessed the ability to teleport but it wouldn't be surprising. Yagari didn't seem phased that the demon had appeared in front of him but that was probably his Hunter training.

"Was that an offer, Yagari-sensei? If I took your soul I could vacation for a month. That would be lovely."

Kaname walked down to the desk and looked at Tsuki. "While you are here you will not conduct any contracts," he warned.

"Aren't you little Miss Suzie No-Fun?"

"I mean it, demon. You are already here on a job and you will not stay any longer than you have to. You have already annoyed more than enough people. If I have to kill you, I will."

Tsuki stepped back from the desk. He knew that Yagari wasn't going to give up his soul, even for his darkest desire. The demon's false eyes flickered over to Kaname. "Do you want to deal with my uncle? There's a reason I'm his favorite."

Kaname went to make his warning even clearer when he heard Tsuki's stomach growl. He blinked and looked at the demon's abdomen. He wasn't aware that demons needed to eat and he didn't know _what_ they ate to sedate their hunger. "Are you hungry, Kurenai-kun?"

Tsuki yawned and went back to his desk. He could hold out until the next day to go to the town and see if there was anything there to stop his hunger. "Just a little, Kuran-kun. I'm out of souls to devour, though. The trip here was a little more taxing than I thought." Inwardly, Tsuki smirked as he took his seat again and stared out the window. How much more cliché could he get? _Four-hundred-and-nine. Ten. Eleven…_

Kaname didn't want to know anymore. He got the feeling that Tsuki was toying with him about eating souls. And at the same time, it was something that Kaname was expecting, even if he wouldn't say it out loud. He also returned to his seat and waited for their politics class to begin, once Yagari had finished the roll call.

Tsuki yawned as class finally finished. He hadn't heard a word anyone had said and was grateful for it. He had gotten bored with counting the leaves when he reached two thousand and moved on to counting the stars he could see. His mind had wandered to how he was going to complete his deal with Zero as he didn't have much longer. He was summoned the night before he arrived at the academy and was running out time. Tsuki didn't want demons to get a bad name because his target was being a little difficult about the whole ordeal.

If he had to, Tsuki would resort to deceptive ways of getting what he needed. Of course that wouldn't go down too well with Zero but it was the prefect's fault _if_ it was to turn out like that. It wouldn't be the first time Tsuki had had to do something like that. The so-called 'virtuous' people tried to put as much of a fight as possible. Knowing everyone's secrets was always a plus.

Tsuki went to his room and removed the uniform. He changed quickly into a crimson sweater and black jeans. He was grateful to remove the contacts and wig and shook his hair free. Grabbing his brush, he ran the bristles through his long strands and quickly did it up in a high ponytail, fixing it in place with a red ribbon. He pulled on a pair of black and red joggers then left his room. He informed Kaname he was going to do his job and left the dorm.

"Hi!"

Tsuki knew the female prefect was hanging around outside the gates and glanced at her. She grinned at him. "You were the one that summoned me. Why would do you do something so reckless?"

Yuuki lost her grin and glared at the demon. "Just because I'm a human doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing. I want Zero to be a little happier in his life. Is there anything you can do about that?"

"I already know what your intentions are. If you want me to take you back four years and not have that vampire kill his family, I can do that. But that isn't what you want, is it?" Tsuki studied her eyes. "I can't help you with that. Kaname isn't _that_ interested in you."

Yuuki blushed. "But…he saved me! The least I can do for him is bear his children!"

"I'll play Cupid for the price of your soul."

Yuuki lowered her eyes. "And you will find a way to make Zero happy, too, right?"

"Of course. Saint Valentine's Day is tomorrow – the day of love and romance. What better time for him to develop feelings for someone?"

"You have the ability to make someone fall in love with whoever you want them to?" The demon she summoned nodded. "Hey! Wait!" Yuuki walked beside the new student and chewed her lip in thought. Demons were meant to be deceptive, right? They always found a way to screw everything up, right? Still, the only thing Yuuki wanted was for Zero to be happy and for Kaname to love her the way she loved him. "When do you take my soul?"

"In ten years." Tsuki stopped and looked at Yuuki. "The effects of the deal will wear off then, too. Kaname will realize that he doesn't love and not mourn your death as much as he should. Zero will also realize that the person he loves isn't the one for him. You could ruin a lot with this deal, Miss Prefect. Is that something you are willing to be responsible for?"

Yuuki thought about it. Was that something she wanted? Would it be worth it for the ten years? She knew that her reason for the deal was a little selfish but maybe she could come up with something different, then. "Can you make it so Zero isn't a vampire?"

"That would mean having to change the past and if I do that, he will never have attended Cross Academy. It will just be you and Headmaster Cross here to keep everything under control. You'll never have known him."

Yuuki couldn't imagine _not_ knowing Zero. Sure, he was a pain and a slacker and emotionally screwed up but that was everything she adored about her 'brother'. Was the demon trying to talk her out of making the deal? She looked up at him and saw that he was gazing back with bleak eyes. The color of blood and yet, they looked beautiful. "Are you trying to talk me out of making a deal? Why?"

"In ten years, when Kaname realizes that he didn't love you the way he wanted to, he will hunt me down. If he kills me, my uncle will not be happy and that means that Kaname might get hurt. If I make it that Zero never attended this school, Kaname will feel that something is missing and it won't take him long to put two and two together."

"So, basically you want to make sure you're still alive? Isn't that selfish, I mean, even for a demon?"

Tsuki shrugged. "Probably. I don't exactly want to die for no reason." He glanced up at the full moon that illuminated the forest they were standing in.

"Is there _anything_ you can do to make Zero a little happier that won't result in changing the past or implanting false love?"

"Of course there is." Tsuki began walking again with Yuuki by his side. "You care for him a great deal, don't you?" Yuuki smiled and nodded. "Why?"

Yuuki frowned slightly. "Because everyone deserves to know what it feels like to have someone care about you. Everyone needs someone they can turn to. I know that he hates drinking from me but he comes to me because he knows I'll let him. He knows that there isn't anything he can do to make me hate him, even though he's tried." Yuuki's frown disappeared and a small smile took its place. "And I love him like he's my real brother."

Tsuki raised an eyebrow. "Whatever. I'm not going to take your soul and what I do will have no effect on you or anyone else. The only person who will notice will be Zero. Of course, my uncle will be a little upset that I haven't taken your soul but I think you could do more good keeping it in you." Tsuki stopped walking and looked over his shoulder. Zero was there and had heard that last part of the conversation. That was going to be interesting. "Now go to bed. I'll make him a little happier for you."

"Thank you!" Yuuki hugged the demon and took off running, waving.

When she was out of sight, Tsuki continued walking, knowing that Zero's curiosity was going to get the better of him. "You may as well ask now, Kiryuu. I might care even less in the next three point five seconds."

Zero scowled and stepped out onto the path, walking to stand behind the demon. "You're not going to take her soul in return for making me 'happier'?" He wasn't buying it. There had to be a loophole somewhere where the demon would take Yuuki's soul and probably not do anything.

"A pureblood demon is bound by honor to keep their word. If I say I'm not going to take her soul, I'm not going to take it, Kiryuu. Of course, demons are known for their lying. So you can't really be sure if we're telling the truth or if we're telling you the truth you want to hear." Tsuki would've grinned if he gave a damn.

"You just contradicted everything you said. Is that all demons are, a walking contradiction?"

Tsuki glanced over his shoulder and turned around, his eyes boring into Zero's. The previous time they met, Zero was determined to believe that demons didn't exist and the only demons that walked the earth were in the Night Class. What had made him change his mind? It didn't matter. Zero was opening his mind to the world around him. Yuuki could be grateful about that, at least. "In a sense."

"What are you going to do to me?"

Tsuki stepped closer to Zero. "What did you want me to do? Death isn't an option, Kiryuu and neither is torture. And I'm afraid it's not physically possible for me to do that. If I were to stop that, it would take all the fun out of our little meetings."

Zero sighed. So demons were just as annoying as vampires. They really didn't care for anything except themselves. "Will I survive it?"

"Of course. What use would you be to me if you were dead?" Tsuki was going to do it, even if Yuuki hadn't gone to him but at least he had an excuse to do it now.

Zero lowered his eyes. Yuuki had been willing to give up her soul for his happiness. Why would she do that? No-one did that for their adopted brother! That was just mental. And yet Zero couldn't help but feel a little loved by her act of selflessness. And was the demon being truthful when he said he wasn't going to take her soul? Zero didn't want to damn Yuuki for his happiness.

Zero blinked as Tsuki stepped past him. He turned and caught the demon's wrist. "Wait."

Tsuki tensed and snatched his wrist back. "Don't touch me." He waited. "What am I waiting for? I don't have all night for you debate with yourself. If you want to believe that I'll screw you and Yuuki over and take her soul, go for it." Tsuki's eyes widened a fraction before going back to normal. He faced Zero. "But there's another part of you that _wants_ to take this chance. You want a shot at being happy before you're killed when you slip fully into being a Level E."

Zero glared. He was getting annoyed at that damn demon for reading his mind. "No. I won't do it. I was obviously not meant to be happy in this life and I count down the minutes until Kuran cracks and will finally kill me."

"He's never going to do that and you know it. You know what those little looks are that he sends in your direction." Tsuki blinked when Zero's glare got a little more death in it. "You have to step out of the closet at some point, Kiryuu or you'll find Narnia." A soft gasp left Tsuki's lips as Zero tripped him and straddled him, Bloody Rose at his temple.

"What part of 'I don't swing that way' didn't you understand?" So, one could take the demon by surprise as long as they didn't think about it and just acted. Zero made a note to see if that worked with Kuran.

"The part where your subconscious is giving you erotic dreams about the same gender. And if you fire that weapon, you had best be prepared to take care of anything that reacts to the pain."

Zero blinked for a second, confused by what Kurenai could possibly mean by that. A pale blush crossed his cheeks and he got to his feet. "You're sick."

"I know. It got me what I wanted, though." Tsuki got to his feet and brushed his back off. "Tell me something, Kiryuu…Do you like Valentine's Day?"

"Fuck no!" Zero frowned when Kurenai's eyes flashed.

"Good." Tsuki stepped up to Zero and brushed their lips together before turning and walking back to the dorm. It didn't take a full make-out session for a deal to be done; that was just a perk.

Zero shifted as he watched Kurenai disappear. He had a bad feeling that the demon was going to screw around with him as much as possible until Zero felt 'happier'. What did that masochistic sadist have planned for him? Zero looked at the trees when he heard an owl hoot. Owls were considered death omens, right? _I am so fucked._ There was a laugh that seemed to agree with him.

* * *

"That does it! The next idiot to try and pull a stupid stunt like that is getting detention plus cleaning duties! Am I clear?" Zero glared at the squealing fan girls and groaned when they just called him mean and scary. It was Valentine's Day and even though he knew that the female humans weren't that intelligent, he was still surprised at some of the stupid stunts they pulled.

Yuuki was about as useful as a cat giving birth, in Zero's eyes but he did admire her determination. The male prefect was grateful that cursed day came only once a year and tried to block out the squealing and the throbbing in his head. He was sick of it all. He was tired of Kuran and the looks the damn vampire gave him. And he was sick of being hit on by weird femboys with white hair and red eyes, which claimed demons were real. If Yuuki tried to tell him the Tooth Fairy existed, he was going to snap.

Of course, Zero had spoken to Yagari about the possibility of demons existing and the man had informed him that they were around. Most of the time they blended in with the humans so they couldn't be hunted. He also found out they went with the order of the vampires, too. Purebloods being the kings and queens and Level Es being the blemishes of the society. Yagari had been quite knowledgeable about them and Zero was happy about that. At least he knew that demons could exist but they weren't meant to announce that fact to anyone who asked. Zero rubbed his eyes.

"Oh my god…" Zero mumbled, which was lost in the squealing. "Shut the hell up!" Silence fell and Zero enjoyed it. "What is wrong with you people? Get yourselves organized or I'll disband this little charade! _Now_!" The girls squeaked in fear and ran to get the best spots. Zero went over to the shade of a tree and lent against it.

The gates opened and the Night Class stepped out. Zero glanced over them and saw that someone was missing. The demon wasn't with the group. The air beside the Hunter shifted and he glanced there. As he was expecting, there was nothing there and there was no breeze. When he looked back at the group, the demon was with them, ignoring the fan girls that tried to get his attention. The demon would've known that he hated Valentine's Day, so why ask?

Tsuki looked over at Zero, a flash in his eyes and a smirk on his face before he faced forward again. Zero narrowed his eyes. It was taking all of his self-control to _not_ fire a round at that demon just on principle alone. Zero didn't know what principle he was thinking about but maybe it had something to do with Kurenai being a demon and was evil by birth. Kind of like a vampire.

"Kurenai-kun," Kaname said. "This young lady would like to give you something."

"I don't care. Why do you all hold onto the hope I'll change?" Tsuki walked on, not caring about the heartbroken look that was on the girl's face at his words or the silence that they all fell into.

"That was harsh," Aidou commented.

Yuuki flinched at the demon's words. But at the same time, at least the fan girls had stopped trying to trample her. Some of them glared at the indifferent Night Class student that didn't pay any more attention to them. She glanced at Zero, who was actually staring at the demon as though he had a new respect for the monster. To someone like Zero, to not play into the fantasies of the fan girls and to actually get them to be quiet, the demon must've been like a god.

Kaname sighed and shook his head. He would have to have a talk with Tsuki about his attitude and make sure the demon didn't do something like that again. Of course, it would only work if Kaname actually thought that the demon would listen to him and gave a damn about what he did. How very annoying that kid was going to be.

With the students preoccupied, Yuuki pulled out the little green box that held the chocolates she bought for Kaname. She hoped he accepted it or even liked it. Shyly, she held out the box to the vampire that was standing in front of her. "I know this isn't the best time but I don't think I would get another chance to do this, Kaname-senpai. Happy Valentine's Day."

Kaname blinked then looked at the box. He smiled and took it. "Thank you, Yuuki."

That seemed to be the invitation for the fan girls to stampede Yuuki. They squealed and jumped back when Tsuki appeared beside Seiren. "Back up." When they did, Tsuki offered his hand to Yuuki. "You should be a little more careful, Miss Prefect."

Yuuki could feel the death glares from the other fan girls on her as she accepted the demon's hand, blushing softly. "O-of course! Thank you."

Zero appeared with the small group and glared at the girls that were sending hateful looks at Yuuki. "You three should head to class and the rest of you annoying bitches should head back to the dorm! This charade is officially over!"

"That wasn't a nice thing to say, Kiryuu-kun," Kaname scolded, referring to the way that Zero spoke about the fan girls.

"I think it summed them up in essence," Tsuki said and headed towards the school building, though he wasn't going to go to class. He had something else to do for that night.

Zero rolled his eyes as the fan girls shuffled back to the Sun Dorms. He glanced at the two vampires and they turned, following Kurenai's footsteps. "Kaname-senpai was right, Zero! You shouldn't have called the girls bitches."

Zero raised an eyebrow. "You call them that all the time."

"Never to their faces!"

"So you're only evil on the inside. That's just great. We should patrol the grounds so I can pretend to give a damn." Zero headed away from the school building, not wanting to deal with the vampires. He was still annoyed about why Kurenai had asked him if he liked Valentine's Day.

As Zero did his rounds, he paused when heard talking. There was only one person that he could hear and it was the damned demon. Why couldn't that asshole just stay in class? With a sigh, Zero followed the voice and saw that the demon was talking into a phone. Fake brown eyes met his as Kurenai continued talking. Seconds later, he hung up and gazed at Zero.

"You should be in class, demon."

"I had to make a phone call."

"You could've asked the Chairman."

"My parents are in hell, Kiryuu. I don't think the Headmaster would've enjoyed the phone bill."

He had just called his parents, who are in hell? What could he possibly need to talk to them about? Zero mentally shook his head. He didn't care. "Just get your ass to class."

"Do you know what the beautiful thing about being a demon is, Kiryuu?" Tsuki knew that Zero was going to say something stupid that was a stereotype of his breed. "No, the soul collecting, mind-reading and everything else you just thought of is only a plus. The beautiful thing is, as long as I don't cause any trouble here and get on the Kuran's bad side, you don't have any say on what I can and can't do. If I don't want to be in class, you can't make me go."

"As long as you're a student here, you're under obligation to listen and obey the prefects. In other words, shut the fuck up and do as you're told before I unload a few rounds into for the hell of it!" Zero gave the demon his best death glare.

"You really shouldn't play with it, Kiryuu and blow off loads for fun. People might start thinking that's your idea of getting off." Tsuki turned to leave but stopped and glanced at Zero. "Is it?"

"Piss off, demon."

Tsuki lowered his eyelids, like he was thinking about something before he met Zero's angered gaze again. "You know what, Zero; you really shouldn't be so annoying to someone that can torture you in a way that will make you go insane."

"Don't use my name, monster." There was a snicker at the nickname. "And there isn't anything you can do that could be worse than the hell I'm living now. So I'm gonna call your bluff and see how well things go. I give myself an eternity before I go insane."

Tsuki smirked, malice playing through his false eyes. "I give you four days before you tell the Day Class fan girls that they're drooling over vampires. Three days before you crack and say something similar to it." Tsuki took a step away from Zero and stopped again. "Of course, since you know I know, maybe you'll surprise me and do something just as amusing."

"I'm not here for your entertainment, demon."

"I never said you were. I just said you amuse me and I don't think I'll be going anywhere anytime soon. I'm _dying_ to know how this will end. My mother sends her regards, by the way. I said you told her to stay in hell where she belongs."

Zero blinked as the demon walked off. Was he that predictable? That was pretty much what Zero would've said or just glared at the demon, because he didn't care about that creature's family tree. Still, it unnerved Zero a little to know that people could read him so well. But that was the least of his worries. He now had to worry about what Kurenai had in mind for him. What could the demon possibly do to make him go insane?

Zero shuddered at some of the thoughts that flooded his mind. None of them were nice and they all ended horribly – for him. There was no way that Kurenai would do physical torture because it seemed that the demon preferred to mind-fuck people more. And without even do anything yet, Zero knew that the demon had won. His paranoia was spiking to ridiculous heights and even the owl that hooted was a foe at the moment. _God damn it! He's a pureblood demon, which makes him as powerful as Kuran. Does Kuran have the ability to bend and fabricate time, though?_ Zero shook his head.

Zero got the feeling that he was mistaking the demon for a god. Only a god had the ability to do that, right? He was thinking about it too much. Zero decided he would just expect anything, that way when it did happen, he wouldn't be caught off guard. With that thought, Zero continued on with his patrol and when the time came, made sure the vampires got back to their cave without any problems.

After a quick shower, Zero went to bed. It took him a little while to fall asleep as his mind was still trying to think of the most likely scenario that the demon would use to make him go a little insane. He had come up with things he didn't even think were possible for him to think of and knowing that he had thought of them, he turned onto his side and closed his eyes, letting sleep claim his senses. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day, to say the least.

~ * ~  
End Chapter II.

I'll probably end up having to up the rating on this one, if things continue along this road. And if I know my dirty mind correctly.

**iBunnyXD**: Aww, thanks so much for your review! In response to all your questions, though, just like me, you'll have to wait for the chapter to be completed. The only reason I think of summaries is so I can have a very weak basis for a story. I'm terrible that way and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Rinako**: I'm glad you like this story, sweetie and I hope this chapter was enjoyable for you, too.

**To everyone who has alerted/favorited**: Thank you so much! I hope you all liked the update!

**To everyone else**: REVIEW OR YOU WILL SUFFER THE SAME FATE AS ZERO! (Which fate am I talking about? Well, we'll all be surprised when I think of it! :P)


	3. Sweet Deception III

**~Sweet Deception~**

**By:** Aerys Krystie.

* * *

"Zero! You have to get up!"

Zero buried his head further under his pillow. He hated mornings. Technically, he hated every part of everyday. But he knew that if he didn't get up, Yuuki would bust through the door and force him out of bed. It would just be easier if he got up and saved himself the abuse that would come with her. With a sigh, he pulled his head out as Yuuki continued to pound on the door. He pitied the crap that slab of wood had to go through.

"Okay, Yuuki! I'm up! Christ, give it a rest. I haven't seen this hyper since yesterday!" Zero sat on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to wake his body up.

Rubbing the nape of his neck, Zero got to his feet and picked up a towel. If Yuuki was telling him to get up, she had obviously showered and was ready to control to drool over that damned vampire. He went to the bathroom and kicked the door shut behind him. He turned the shower on and undressed as steam filled the room. Turning on the cold, Zero stepped under the spray and closed his eyes.

That damned demon could go back to hell and stay there. It was scary that even though Zero had no idea what Kurenai was planning, he slept quite well. There were no nightmares, no ridiculously happy dreams. It was just a calm, blank landscape that changed to whatever Zero wanted it to be. He actually felt more refreshed than he thought he could ever feel again.

Taking his time, Zero washed his hair and body and then just enjoyed the warm water. He cried out and jumped back as the water went stone cold. He cracked a tile with his fist and hissed in pain. He quickly turned the water off and stepped out, drying himself. He was going to kill Yuuki one of those days. Wrapping the towel around his waist, Zero stepped out and went to the kitchen.

"Yuuki, I'm going to kill you!" he threatened and froze when he saw that Kuran was with them. Well…fuck. That was embarrassing

Yuuki smirked, Kaien grinned, Kuran raised an eyebrow, running a critical eye over Zero and the silver haired prefect narrowed his eyes dangerously, mainly directed at Kuran for daring to looking at him while he was half – three quarters naked. Zero sighed and turned; going to the room he spent some time in and dressed for the day. He joined the others in the kitchen and saw that Kuran had taken his leave in the five minutes that Zero had been out of the room for. Not that Zero gave a damn.

"What the hell was so damn important you had to wake me up early _and_ get me out of the shower so soon?" Zero demanded as he helped himself to an apple.

"You never know what the fan girls will do on a day like today, Zero!"

Zero paused mid-bite, staring at Yuuki. That conversation seemed eerily familiar, especially Yuuki saying that about the fan girls. "What the hell makes today so important?"

Kaien and Yuuki stared at Zero like he had grown a second head. Kaien got over the shock first and adjusted his glasses. "It's Valentine's Day, Zero-kun."

Zero narrowed his eyes as he waited for them to tell him they were joking. The seconds ticked into a minute and Zero crushed the apple in his hand. "I'm going to slaughter that demon!"

Yuuki blinked, not sure if Zero was referring to the _actual_ demon on the grounds or to one of the vampires. It was hard to tell with Zero most of the time. As she opened her mouth to ask which demon he was talking about, he left the kitchen.

Zero didn't have to go far to find the demon as it appeared the creature from hell was waiting for him, outside the house. "You're going to make me relive Valentine's Day?"

Tsuki glanced up from his cell phone and nodded. "Of course. It's one of the most hated days of the year for you. Consider this payback for pointing a gun at me, thinking nasty thoughts towards me and for calling me a weird femboy. Don't worry; there is a method to madness. You'll just deny it and it will probably take a week for it to even sink in."

Zero gritted his teeth. "You're a demon, Kurenai. I don't know what you're planning or what you think might happen from this but I suggest you give up on it." He wasn't going to let that demon think it could boss him around. He was Zero fucking Kiryuu! _No-one_ got away with telling him what to do.

"Stop being stupid for once, Kiryuu-kun."

Zero growled. "Okay. I'll stop being 'stupid' when you stop being indifferent. Suck on that, bitch." Zero walked past the demon, who stared after him. Zero got the feeling he could possibly regret those words but it was something he could worry about later.

Seeing as it was Valentine's Day, Zero went by the Moon Dorm to make sure none of the fan girls decided to try and do something stupid. There were a few there but they were huddling together and talking almost mutinously about something. Zero didn't care and ordered them back to the dorms as it was too early for them to be out. They scoffed but did as they were told.

With the girls gone, Zero glanced at the building for a few seconds before doing a quick sweep of the grounds, which should take up enough time for him to have to get his ass to class. Seeing as there were no vampires wandering around, the creepy demon bastard wasn't anywhere to be seen and there were no immediate threats that Zero could sense, the Hunter headed to class. He got in a few seconds before the teacher did and took his usual seat.

The day wore on like it always did and Zero fell asleep. He awoke just before the classes were to end and rubbed his eyes. At least he had a little extra energy to deal with those brain-dead idiots that worshipped a bunch of monsters. Class was released and while the fan girls went to get their chocolates, Zero headed to the Moon Dorm, taking his time about it. He took the long way, passing by the stables to greet Lily.

"Is that the horse you got off the gypsy eBay?"

Zero glared over his shoulder at the demon, which was _smiling_ at him and looking rather friendly. _God fucking damn it! He's stopped being indifferent just to prove a point._ "Go back to hell, Kurenai. I'm sure your uncle is missing you." Zero frowned slightly when Tsuki looked over his shoulder and something glinted in an exposed ear. That demon had more metal in its ear than a can recycling bin did.

Tsuki lost the smile and rubbed his cheeks. "I hate smiling. So, are you prepared to stop being stupid about the whole thing?"

"You're making me relive _the_ worse day of the year! Do you honestly expect me to say that's it okay and whatever your planning is fine by me? Are you that retarded?"

Tsuki gazed at Zero, impassive once again. "I would say 'fuck you' but I get the feeling you'd probably enjoy that idea." With that said, the demon walked away from the stables.

Zero turned his eyes back to the gray mare. "I think I attract the real weirdoes to me, Lily. I'm not liking the way Kuran has been looking at me lately, either. And that demon…apart from being _way_ too feminine, I think he has the hots for me." Zero sighed when he heard the squealing of the fan girls. "I guess I'll see you later tonight then." He stroked her velvet nose once more and then left the stables.

Zero arrived at the messy scene just in time to catch the girl that fell because they tried to pull a stupid stunt and Yuuki frightened them a little. He caught her and placed her on her feet, glaring around at the others. "Shut the hell up. You're all annoying. Is it any wonder why the Night Class only humors you instead of actually doing something about it?" _They don't need to know that they couldn't do anything even if they wanted to._ Zero ignored their screams of him being mean and that it wasn't true and stood behind the crowd.

A few minutes later, the gates opened and Yuuki explained the rules of the derby for a second time. Zero scanned the crowd of monsters and saw that the demon was with them that time. He looked over at Zero and smirked and the male prefect wasn't as comfortable with his terms as he was that morning. Maybe it would work out for the better. He doubted it and he didn't even believe what he was thinking. Zero blinked when he caught Kuran's eyes and glared at the vampire.

Zero shifted slightly when Kurenai suddenly lent in to Kuran's ear and whispered something before walking on. A few of the fan girls seemed to enjoy that sort of closeness as they squealed at a pitch that could shatter glass and have a whale randomly beach itself. Zero stepped closer to make sure the fan girls stayed where they were.

Like yesterday, Kuran placed a hand on Kurenai's shoulder. "Kurenai-kun, that girl would like to give you something."

But unlike yesterday, Kurenai grinned at the girl. "I don't care."

Zero lowered his eyes as it looked as though the girl was going to burst into tears. When he looked up, Kuran was glaring at the demon but softened his eyes and turned to the girl. "Would you like him to have the chocolates? I'll be more than happy to make sure he receives them, whether he cares or not."

The girl shook her head. "Thank you, Kaname-senpai, but no thank you."

Zero watched as she moved to the back of the crowd and gazed after Kurenai. He couldn't help but think that demons really were quite heartless. More so than vampires. There had to be a reason for it. After all, no-one was _that_ heartless naturally. Not that Zero cared, anyway. Maybe Kurenai would be able to get the message through to the fan girls, though he doubted it.

The vampires and demon stopped what they were doing and looked towards the gates of the Moon Dorm. The fan girls followed their eyes but they saw nothing, the same with the prefects but Zero felt it. There was an aura hanging around and it seemed to affect Tsuki more than the others. The demon's eyes narrowed and his mouth became a hard line, as though he was concentrating on something

Kaname stepped up to Tsuki. "Is something wrong, Kurenai-kun?"

Tsuki's eyes flashed dangerously and Zero felt the need to protect the fan girls that were waiting for the answer to the demon's strange behavior. "Someone's here."

Kaname blinked. "Who?"

Kurenai narrowed his eyes. "Someone...that shouldn't be here. Another demon."

"Okay, everyone! Valentine's Day Derby is over! Return to the dorms, now!" Zero ordered. The girls pouted and complained but did as they were told…eventually. "Night students, get to class. Kurenai, go to the Chairman's office and get this mess sorted out."

"No. If I see him, I'll kill him."

Zero suppressed a shudder at the honesty in those words but sighed. "Then go there and kill him."

Tsuki gazed at Zero blankly. "Murder is a sin." With that, the demon turned and headed to class.

Zero sighed. Demons were too complicated for _anyone_ to understand. Kuran gave the other vampires the order to continue to class. Like the fan girls, they hesitated but did as they were instructed. Yuuki stepped up to Kaname, an eyebrow raised. She was curious, anyone could tell that.

"Why would another demon show up?" she asked. It was a good question and Kaname didn't have an answer for her.

"I think I'll find out. You two should get on with your duties." Kaname smiled down at Yuuki and left the prefects alone.

Zero groaned. He was stuck in a loop and had to deal with another demon? He came to conclusion he _really_ must've pissed some god or deity off in a past life to have all that bad luck dumped on him. With a sigh, he went to do his rounds. He got the feeling that Yuuki's curiosity was going to get the better of her and she was going to hang around the Chairman's office to find out all that she could. If she got caught, well, that was her fault.

Zero sat beneath a tree and closed his eyes. If he was stuck in a loop, then it wouldn't matter what he said to the fan girls. Kurenai said he was going to crack and Zero sighed. Why did he even care? Probably because he was sick of being fucked with. If it wasn't Kuran then it was Kurenai…Zero opened his eyes and glanced up at the moon. Kurenai really was replaying the same day and night. Did it click over at midnight? Did it matter? No, no it did not.

Y x Y

Tsuki stared out the window of the classroom. He couldn't bring himself to concentrate, even if he was interested. Kaname hadn't returned from the Headmaster's office and he could still sense his brother's ridiculously overpowering aura. The other demon wasn't trying to hide his presence and it was beginning to get on Tsuki's nerves. What did that idiot hope to accomplish?

The vampires were on edge from the power being emitted and their lord being around it. Tsuki didn't blame them. His brother was stupid enough to try and take on Kaname. Of course, Tsuki was hoping that the vampire would wipe the floor with his older brother. Even if Kaname wasn't aware that the older twin was alive. No-one did. Hell, no-one knew that that there was another Kurenai son. He was a disgrace; he had been disowned.

Tsuki was on his feet two and a half seconds before the vampires. He stared at the door, waiting for Kaname to enter and tell him he was needed at the office. He rolled his eyes and went to the door, leaving the room without a reason. It seemed the teacher didn't give a damn as he didn't call out but just continued with the lesson. Kaname nodded and they went to see the Chairman.

"He looks identical to you."

"You think?" Tsuki glared at Kaname. "Don't even think about putting us in the same category as Zero and his twin!"

"Very well. Did you want to explain why no-one knows about you having a twin?"

"_Every_ family has a dirty secret."

Tsuki lowered his eyes. He growled at the memory, frowning darkly. It wasn't a meaningless family dispute; Tsuki _hated_ his brother, Taiyou. If Zero ever wanted to meet a monster, Tsuki would be more than happy to introduce his brother to the prefect. Tsuki entered the Chairman's office without knocking. He stepped up to his brother and punched him.

"Just what in the _fuck_ spat you out, Taiyou?"

Taiyou blinked his false brown eyes and rubbed his cheek. "You're still as fiery as ever, little brother."

Kaien jumped out of the way when Taiyou was thrown onto his desk. "Violence is not tolerated at –" Kaien sighed when Tsuki threw Taiyou out of the open window.

"I'm aware of that, Chairman. I don't care, right now. If you'll excuse me, I have a few issues I need to work out." Tsuki went to follow his brother out of the window and growled when there was a strong arm around his waist and he was thrown into a chair. He glared at Kaname.

Kaname was happy to see some sort of _real_ emotion on Tsuki's face but it was for the wrong reasons. "You will abide by the rules of Cross Academy while you are here. If you continue to resort to violence, you could be expelled." Tsuki gritted his teeth. "If you are the one to constantly start it."

Tsuki narrowed his eyes at Kaien and Kaname. "The next one of you to think I have a brother complex is going to be spending an eternity in hell wondering just exactly what it is that is crawling through your bowels."

Kaname raised an eyebrow and Kaien shifted. It seemed that Tsuki was getting annoyed with anything at the moment. With a sigh, the demon removed his wig and shook his hair out, staring out the window. He had no idea what Taiyou was going there. If someone had wanted to make a deal, Tsuki would've been called to take care of it, seeing as he was the closest demon. It would appear that Taiyou was just looking to cause trouble.

Taiyou walked into the room and glared at his brother, who shot back the same hateful look. "After twenty-five years, that's the 'hello' you give me?"

"Twenty-five years?" Kaien and Kaname enquired.

Tsuki shrugged. "No-one asked my age and I can pull off seventeen so well." He raised an eyebrow and the chair he had been sitting on was thrown at his brother and broke on impact.

"Kurenai!" Kaname snapped, narrowing his eyes. "What did we just say?"

"I didn't attack him. The chair did. There's a difference, if you think about it." Tsuki gasped and shot a dirty look at his brother. "Don't start that again," he warned.

"You're still weaker than me, little brother."

It didn't surprise Kaname that he was being ignored but at the same time, he didn't like it. If they were going to fight, they weren't going to do it where an innocent could get hurt. With a sigh, he brought both of them to their knees. The twins shuddered. Taiyou glared and Tsuki looked indifferent. So, that was the way to tell them apart. The more emotionally detached was Tsuki. Their parents hadn't been that original with their names, though.

Tsuki rolled his eyes. "Real mature, Kaname."

"K-Kaname? As in Kuran Kaname?" Taiyou gazed at the vampire with wide eyes, almost in awe of being in the presence of the great pureblood.

"Who else do you think could bring us to our knees like this?" Pursing his lips, Tsuki got to his feet and glanced at Kaname, enjoying the slight look of surprise on his face. "Don't let that statement go to your head, either, Kaname."

"Since when did you refer to me so casually?"

"Since you decided it would be fine to crush my bones."

Kaname looked Tsuki up and down. Crushing their bones had been the only idea he could think of to get them to stop trying to attack the other. Well, he hadn't really crushed their bones. Just a few fractures in their ankles. Just enough pain for them to not concentrate on killing the other. Of course, Kaname hadn't exactly counted on Tsuki being so defiant. It was like dealing with another Zero.

"I did not crush your bones," Kaname said, half explaining it to the Chairman, who was looking a little worried that Kaname would attack another student.

"You used pressure to fracture the bone. That's a crush."

"Hm. If we're going to go into detail, perhaps you should not have used your telekinesis to throw a chair at your brother."

Tsuki's eyes flashed. "He's not my fucking brother!"

Kaname shielded the Chairman as the desk exploded into a million splinters. Glass was turned into shards. Stone was cracked. The entire office was destroyed and Kaname got the message that Tsuki had sent across. Don't refer his twin to him as a brother. The Chairman was fine, though his office was nearly obliterated, Kaname turned his raging eyes to Tsuki, who appeared to barely have the strength to stand up.

"What was the point of that?" Kaname demanded.

"He never could control his anger," Taiyou explained, deeming if safe enough for his little brother not to attack within the next few minutes. "Why do you think he's always indifferent? He doesn't know how to handle emotion. I mean, duh!"

"Taiyou, shut that hole under your nose."

Kaien knelt down in front of the pile of splinters. "Why does everyone always feel the need to take their frustration out on my desk?"

Tsuki sighed and the room repaired itself, including the Headmaster's beloved desk. "Taiyou, fuck off. If I ever see you again, I will make sure that the only reminder anyone ever has of you is the bloody smear they had to mop up."

Taiyou smirked and Kaname narrowed his eyes at the older twin. "If you don't depart, I will assist him in your demise."

Taiyou lost his leer and got to his feet, brushing off his jeans. "I guess this is where I say the generic bad guy thing: You haven't seen the last of me."

When Taiyou left the office and Tsuki could no longer feel him, he turned to Kaname. "Thank you." With as much dignity as possible, Tsuki left the office also. He got as far as the tree line for he collapsed against one and closed his eyes. He hadn't eaten in a couple of days and that display of power had worn him a fair bit. It was going to take a lot to keep Zero in his loop.

Y x Y

"Zero! You have to get up!"

"Fuck off!"

There was a surprised squeak from the other side of the door and Zero opened his eyes, staring at his pillow. It was Valentine's Day again. The one that happened yesterday had been bad enough, the one before that wasn't as good and the _original_ day sucked just as much ass. Zero was finding it difficult to sleep at night and he sensed that Kaname was getting a feeling of déjà vu. How many freaking times was he going to relive the same god forsaken day?

It was his fourth Valentine's Day and Zero was beginning to think he was going to relive it for a year until the demon grew bored and moved on. Yesterday, Zero had committed suicide. He just woke up when Yuuki started pounding on his door. He couldn't even escape the cursed day in death. That demon was so twisted.

But Zero was going to put an end to it, that day. He sat through breakfast and his classes. He did leave an hour early, lying about seeing the Headmaster and went to the Moon Dorm. He invited himself in and was a little shocked to see Kaname sitting on a sofa, as though he was expecting the Level E. Zero doubted it, though.

"You're three minutes late. Kurenai-kun is up in his room."

"What the fu…? Did he tell you I was going to show up?" Zero growled. "Never mind! I don't care! Which room is his? I'm going to rip his fucking head off."

Kaname got to his feet. "I can't allow you to do that, Kiryuu-kun."

"And why not?"

"Zero," Tsuki said dully. "You're here." He glanced at his watch. "Four and a half minutes late."

"_What_ do you want, demon?" Zero hissed venomously.

Tsuki raised an eyebrow. "Are you happy, yet?"

Zero narrowed his eyes and turned on his heel, storming out of the building. He exited the gates as the first lot of fan girls were making their way over. They chirped excitedly to each other about who they were giving their gifts to. Zero didn't care. He was sick of having to deal with it. Four times in one year was enough to send anyone insane.

"_You know what, Zero; you really shouldn't be so annoying to someone that can torture you in a way that will make you go insane."_ Zero sighed. _That bitch._ He sighed and rubbed his eyes. If it continued to be Valentine's Day, Kuran would probably think he was up to something when he actually had to feed. He watched the fan girls and groaned to himself.

A whistled sounded and the girl fell again. Zero caught her. _God damn it. Why the hell me?_ She thanked him and he placed her on his feet, glaring at the others. "Alright, enough is enough!" Zero watched as the girls backed away from him. "Get some sort of a brain in the next two and a half minutes or I swear to god, I will make you all clean a toilet bowl with your tongue!"

Zero raised an eyebrow and smirked as they all ran into formation. He would have to remember that one. Again, Yuuki explained the rules of the derby and for the fourth time, had to red card Aidou. The girls on his side did as they were told and conducted themselves with some form of dignity. Zero flinched as the girls squealed even louder.

"Tsuki-senpai has a twin!"

Kurenai spun around, his eyes narrowed at the mirror image of himself. Zero blinked. He knew that Kurenai had a brother but he didn't think they would be twins. The twin smirked and flicked his fake brown hair out of his eyes as he gazed at his brother. Tsuki growled and Zero looked around. It seemed that time had stopped. But that was another law that didn't seem physically possible. Of course, replaying the same day wasn't possible either but Zero was forced to do that.

As it was to be expected, the only ones not affected by it were Kuran, the demons and Zero, who was still trying to figure out why he wasn't frozen, either. He enjoyed the silence, though. A soft gasp left his lips as electricity crackled around Kurenai, literally.

"When was the last time you ate, little brother? You're starving and you still emit so much power. I'm impressed."

"Taiyou!"

The crackling got louder and more frequent. Kuran stepped up to the electrifying demon. "Kurenai-kun, this is neither the time nor the place."

There was a growl and the electricity stopped. "Of course, Kuran-kun. I'll just kick his ass the old fashioned way!"

Zero went to take a step but stopped himself and ducked as the twin was thrown in his direction. Kurenai followed and they disappeared into the trees, screams of agony puncturing the silence. There was a long _screech_ of pain and then silence. Kurenai stumbled out of the forest, his white uniform speckled with red that was slowly turning brown.

"Some owes me a fucking burger!" he declared and passed out in the walkway.

_Oh fuck._ Time went back to normal and the last thing anyone needed was for the fan girls to realize that something was missing. Namely how Kurenai got that far down the walkway without any of them noticing or why he looked like he had just had the shit beaten out of him. The girls gasped and the vampires shifted, all wanting answers. Kuran glanced at the vampires and they nodded. As for the humans, well, there was nothing that a little memory erasing wouldn't cure. Zero ordered the girls back to the dorm and told Kuran he needed to speak with him. Kuran nodded and picked the demon up. _This sucks…_

~ * ~  
End Chapter III.

Well, I don't know how in the fuck this chapter came about! It was so random and to be perfectly honest, I have no idea where the hell the brother came from. I really don't. It just sorta happened.  
Now, something that's probably playing over everyone's mind - what's the pairing? Right now, and this is subject to change, I think it's leading towards Zero x OC and then eventually Kaname x Zero. As I said, I don't know. I'm just the author!

Now! For the fun part!

**ben4kevin:** Yeah, I hope so, too! It's been a while since I wrote anything sexual between anyone.

**Amari-Chan:** Aww, I'm glad you like my OC because I hate his guts! I don't see how he's hilarious but if it makes you smile and giggle, I'm glad!

**Snookens5:** Yes, toying with Zero is fun! And in the next chapter, I plan to have the OC toy with him a little more because he's that much of an asshole! And can I ask how you got Devil May Cry from this?

**Mai Kurosaki:** Probably something you were expecting and I hope you meant Tsuki is terrifying in a goodish way! Not that I care, I hate the bastard.

**Everyone that has alerted/favorited:** Thank you all so much and I hope this update was worth it for you!

**Everyone else:** Please review. Ya know ya loves me!...Granted, this is my first time in this section of anime but hush! No-one needs to know that!


	4. Sweet Deception IV

**~Sweet Deception~**

**By:** Aerys Krystie.

* * *

"That is the most insane thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth, Kiryuu-kun."

Zero rolled his eyes. He had just finished explaining that he was stuck in a loop and was reliving Valentine's Day, even though he was indeed going insane. As he had expected, Kuran listened to him and didn't interrupt. Hell, Kuran had even said what he was thinking the pureblood prick would. It was just as annoying in reality as it had been in his head.

"It seems to only affect you, though. You didn't mention that part. Why is he targeting you?"

Zero lowered his eyes. There had been a reason why he left that part out. He didn't want Kaname to know that Yuuki had been the one that had summoned the demon to their school. No-one wanted to know that someone they cared about was responsible for a demon being near people. Instead, Zero shrugged. He had gone to Kaname in hopes that he would be able to help him figure out a way of stopping the damn loop, not play Twenty Questions.

"You know who summoned him."

Zero turned away. "Obviously you can't help me."

"Kiryuu…When it comes to a deal, I can only hope to stop it before it happens. If you were there when it happened, you should have stopped it yourself."

Zero faced Kaname again. He lowered his eyes and took a deep breath, unable to believe he was about to vouch for a demon. "He promised not to take her soul. He said a pureblood demon is bound by honor and if he says he's not going to take her soul then he won't."

Kaname looked out the window of his office. "So a deal _wasn't_ made?"

Zero shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not the most knowledgeable person when it comes to demons. Do they need to take the person's soul in order for a deal to be complete?"

"That is usually how it goes. Though, as he said, a pureblood is bound by honor. What did you do to annoy him? I know he likes to toy with people but he's never done something like this before." Kaname glanced at Zero, who, for a split second, looked like a lost puppy.

"I don't think I did anything to annoy him. I could have looked at him the wrong way." Zero got the feeling it wasn't something as petty as that but who knew with demons? Hell, Zero got the feeling he could've wronged Kurenai in a past life and was suffering for it now.

Kaname took a seat on the sofa, getting as close to Zero as possible without freaking the Hunter out. "He asked you today if you were happy yet. What did he mean by that?"

Zero bit his cheek and averted his eyes to the window. "I think he was just messing with me," he replied softly, hoping that Kaname would buy it.

"That's understandable but he wouldn't have called me out to be a witness for it unless there was something in common we shared with all of this."

Zero frowned slightly. "How do you know that? He could've been trying to embarrass me in front of you. Or he could've been trying to show you that he has more control over me than you do." A slight smirk appeared on Zero's lips. "He's muscling his way into your territory."

Kaname's eyes flashed at that idea but he knew that Tsuki wasn't stupid enough to pull a stunt like that. He was also aware that Tsuki could be notoriously lazy most of the time. So why was he keeping up with the game he had planned for Zero? It didn't make any sense. It did seem like a lot of hard work and Kaname knew that Tsuki had an allergy to that sort of duty. Kaname got to his feet, which called Zero's eyes to him as the pureblood wandered around, musing to himself.

Zero observed for a few moments then turned his gaze to the sofa. He was tired; ridiculously tired but he got the feeling if he was to sleep, he would wake up in his bed and none of this would've happened. Kuran would forget it happened. Zero's eyes slid back to the vampire. He wasn't _that_ bad, considering all crap Zero gave him and the pureblood prince was still helping him. It could be that he had a few issues with the demon himself; Zero honestly didn't care. As long as there was some way to break the loop.

Was it selfish to only approach Kuran when he was thirsty or had a problem? Zero shifted. For some reason he felt like a douchebag for constantly dumping something on the pureblood. After all, it wasn't as though Kuran had enough to worry about. With Zero on the verge of becoming a full Level E and possibly attacking Yuuki again. All his other enterprises outside of the school.

"_You know what those little looks are that he sends in your direction."…He's a demon. And yet, it would just be stupid of me to deny that I _haven't_ noticed it._ Zero glanced around the office, not looking at anything. _Am I form of amusement for Kuran as well? Does he have another reason, other than protecting Yuuki, to keep me alive?_ He glanced at the pureblood, which was standing in front of the window and Zero quickly looked away. What was with his body's reaction to _that_? Had he…blushed? Was that how the fan girls felt whenever they saw one of the vampires?

Zero silently groaned. _I don't swing that way! "It doesn't matter if you do or don't." I hate that demon._ Cautiously, the Hunter raised his eyes to take in Kaname again. He sighed with relief when his body didn't react in a foreign way. It got Kaname's attention and Zero shrugged when their eyes met. He wasn't going to explain what he was thinking and what he was feeling. At least he had an excuse to get out of it. He had no idea what he was feeling or what he was thinking.

"Kiryuu-kun…I'm sorry."

Zero frowned slightly. "What have _you_ got to apologize for? It wasn't like I came here hoping for you make it all better or anything like that, Kuran. I just wanted to know if there was anything that could be done about it. You don't have to apologize for something that's out of your control."

Kaname raised an eyebrow and eyed Zero strangely and the prefect didn't blame him. That was _completely_ out of character for him and Zero blamed it on having to deal with the squealing fan girls on Valentine's Day for so long. And if Zero thought about it, him being in the same room as Kuran without starting a fight was out of character for him, too. Was he that desperate that he would get along with the pureblood for the sake of his sanity? Zero believed he was.

Kaname took a step closer to the Hunter. "Are you really the only one that remembers everything that happens?"

Zero nodded. "I killed myself two days ago." He frowned slightly when an unknown emotion passed through the vampire's eyes. Was that sorrow?

"Why?"

"Because it was the third fucking Valentine's Day I would've had to live through. My patience is running thin and so is my sanity."

Zero blinked and forced his eyes open. A sudden bout of drowsiness came over his body and fogged his mind. Zero was left with no option but to blame the damn demon for it. His chin was tilted up and he gazed into concerned wine orbs. _Why does Kaname care? He's more than capable of taking care of Yuuki without me._ Zero's mind went blank, except one thought. _He always did smell like rose._ He didn't want to wake up.

* * *

Tsuki's eyes opened slowly and focused on the presence in the room with him. Ichijou smiled and Tsuki sat up, rubbing his eyes. He glanced at the platter of food beside him and raised an eyebrow. He was allergic to half the morsels on the silver tray and he did want his new nickname to be the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. He looked out the window and saw that it was nearing twilight. What the hell was Ichijou doing up at that time?

"Thanks. I'm still alive, so you can tell Aidou that he owes you that fifty he betted."

Ichijou nodded and left the room. Tsuki stretched his arms above his head, moaning quietly as his bones cracked into place. He was grateful that, even though, he was starved his demon blood was able to heal him so quickly. He had a shower and brushed his hair, tying it at the nape of his neck with a red ribbon. He dressed and left the dorm, heading towards the Chairman's house. Someone owed him a damn burger after the hell he went through with his 'brother'.

Tsuki pounded on the door. There was someone in there but he was too weak to pick up who it was. Hell, he couldn't even read minds since he started moving. It sucked but at least Zero would've been happy. He waited as someone ran up to the door and opened it. He raised an eyebrow at Yuuki as she grinned at him and stepped to the side, giving him permission to enter.

"I didn't mean to disturb you during your shower, Yuuki."

Yuuki glanced down at herself and squealed, her whole face going red. "Please, wait in the living room!" She ran off before Tsuki could even open his mouth to agree.

With a shrug of his shoulders, Tsuki closed the door and went into the living room. He sat in an armchair and wondered why Yuuki was at home on Valentine's Day. It was still Valentine's Day, right? Tsuki couldn't remember. He was fairly certain it was but after passing out it could be any day of the week. Unless Zero had become happier. It was doubtful, though. On the other hand, Tsuki had no idea what happened after he was unconscious.

The demon shifted slightly as his stomach pains were getting more annoying. He was hoping the Chairman was in so he could demand the man make him something edible. It had been nearly a week since he ate anything and Tsuki was amazed with himself for lasting that long. He got to his feet when he heard Yuuki running down the stairs. She stood in the living room entrance, grinning.

"Sorry about that! Um, Headmaster isn't in right now. Can I help you with something?"

"Food, please. I am absolutely starving." Tsuki smiled softly, hoping to his uncle he would be allowed to make himself something in the kitchen.

Yuuki nodded. "I can make you something! Follow me!"

Tsuki didn't follow her so much as he dragged by her. He looked down at her small hand that held his fingers and raised an eyebrow. He had issues with people, demons, vampires and humans, touching him. But it seemed fine with Yuuki's skin touching his own. He didn't pay any attention to it any further as she let it go. He raised an eyebrow as she began pulling out pots and pans. Didn't she have her guardian duties to attend to? Tsuki hung back and watched as Yuuki flittered around the kitchen.

Yuuki got a sauce going. She had just learnt the new recipe in home economics and was hoping she could try it out on someone. She glanced at the demon and frowned slightly. Tsuki looked…different. He was still pale with red eyes and white hair; almost like an albino. His aura seemed more professional, though and he didn't look as young as he did. She tilted her head. He actually looked like a young man in his early twenties. He wasn't feminine. He actually looked…handsome.

"You look older," she said before she could stop herself.

Tsuki glanced at her. "I don't have the strength to keep up the magic that makes me appear younger."

Yuuki nodded. She didn't understand it fully but didn't want to think too much on it. They fell into silence and she wasn't sure if it was as comfortable for her as it was for the demon. She offered him some fruit to assist the wait for his food to be ready and he smiled at her gratefully. Yuuki honestly had no idea that demons were like humans and needed to eat solid substances to keep their bodies going. For some reason, that made her feel a little more at ease.

"How did you summon me?"

Yuuki grinned. "I have no idea! I didn't even know I had until I saw you and got the feeling that you were here for me." She stirred the sauce and lowered her eyes. "Why did you talk me out of making a deal?"

Tsuki's mouth got more firm. "I have my reasons for not wanting to take a soul. I've collected enough to know that my uncle won't have a problem with me skipping a few. Of course, I know there are a lot of students around here that want something. They're more selfish than you, though. Even the Chairman wants something."

Yuuki blinked. "I don't think he would sell his soul for it, though." She beamed, confident in knowing the man that was her adoptive father.

"I wouldn't be able to take his soul, anyway. If he were to make a deal, everything he wants isn't anything that can benefit him personally. He's a very selfless person, just like you." Tsuki wasn't going to say that he had a conscience, because he didn't. He just wasn't going to take someone's soul if they weren't selfish. Yuuki had been more interested in Zero's happiness than her love for Kaname.

Yuuki's smile got a little wider as she plated the meal she had created, handing it to the demon with a fork. "I hope you like it!"

Tsuki nodded and accepted the plate and fork. He didn't care what it was and ate it. It was painful to do so but at the same time, it wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. He finished in record time and smiled at the girl. "Thank you, Yuuki. That was lovely."

All Yuuki had been able to do was stare. She'd never seen someone eat her cooking so quickly and then tell her it was _lovely_. She grinned and took the plate and fork over to the sink to be washed with the other dishes. "I'm glad you liked it! The last time someone tried something of mine, they almost died." She lowered her eyes in thought as she remembered when Zero tried one of her chocolates. "Is Zero happier?"

Tsuki was half way through devouring his fifth apple. "Does he seem happier?"

"Actually…" Yuuki filled the sink and began washing the dishes. "He seems a little more grumpy than usual. That's meant to happen, right?"

"Things do generally get worse before they get better. Zero is also stubborn and won't accept what's right in front of him. He needs a push in the right direction." Tsuki lowered his eyes and smirked vaguely. "I think I can do that for him."

Yuuki grinned. "I can't believe you're going to all this trouble and you want nothing in return. Unless…you have thought of something you want?"

"No. I'm human by choice, Yuuki. I can do things of my own free will and I decided to help you and Zero and Kaname. Once the plan is complete, Kaname and Zero will owe you a favor. Be sure to think about something _you_ want."

Yuuki smiled as she finished the last dish and drained the sink. She rinsed the ones she had washed and glanced at Tsuki, who looked younger again and was staring at the kitchen entrance with hard eyes. She blinked and looked down there, not seeing anything. "Tsuki-senpai? Is something wrong?"

"Something is…here." Tsuki's eyes widened. "Yuuki!"

Yuuki turned in time to have the demon stand in front of her and his blood to splatter onto her cheek. Her eyes widened even more as she looked at what had pierced Tsuki. She could make out that it was blade and that was because of the blood on it. The weapon was pulled back and Tsuki glared over his shoulder. He quickly turned his attention back to Yuuki and took her to a corner, telling her stay where she was, close her eyes, block her ears and hum loudly. She nodded, dumbfound, and did as she was told.

"What the hell is a soul reaper doing here?" Tsuki turned and his eyes scanned the kitchen. "Show yourself, you spineless twat." There was a sinister chuckle and Tsuki rolled his eyes. "Well, if it isn't Taiyou's little bitch, Chtib Elttil."

There was a growl at the nickname and Tsuki smirked. "Don't call me that!" it hissed.

Tsuki's eyes widened as his favorite shirt was cut from his body and his skin was littered with fine slices. He gritted his teeth and glared in the direction of the presence. "What are you doing here? Didn't I kick Taiyou's ass hard enough the last time we met?"

The reaper chuckled and sent his thread out to entangle the demon. "Why do you think I'm here?"

Tsuki choked back a scream of pain as the razor thread circled his body and constricted. He looked at his body and watched as his blood brought the choice of weapon into focus. "Heh…So, Chtib Elttil, he sent you to take a girl's soul by force? Wasn't he enough of a man to do it himself?"

Tsuki smirked as the reaper punched him and he spit blood to the kitchen floor. "Don't speak like that about my master! And considering this thread removes your demonic powers, you should be a little more pleasant to me."

Tsuki lowered his head as he hung in the Headmaster's kitchen. Yuuki was still humming loudly and the demon raised his head, his eyes flashing blue. There was a cry of surprise. "I am a direct descendant of our lord and master, Chtib Elttil. There is nothing you can do to stop my powers." The thread cut into his skin more but eventually gave way. Tsuki landed on his feet, his bleeding wounds didn't heal immediately and it was something he could worry about later. "That girl is not to be touched. You're only a lowly reaper so don't try anything this stupid again. If you leave right now, I'll let you keep your pathetic existence of a life."

The reaper disappeared just as Kaien, Kaname and Zero ran into the kitchen. Tsuki turned to Yuuki and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and squeaked as she took in Tsuki's appearance. He smiled at her. "It's okay. Are you, though?"

Tears entered Yuuki's eyes. "Yo-your throat."

Tsuki jerked back as she reached out to touch him. He placed a hand around his throat and pulled it back, staring at the blood. Kaname and Zero appeared on either side of the demon. Zero tenderly pulled Yuuki to her feet and told her to go clean herself up. As soon as she was out of the room, Zero turned raging eyes to the demon. What the hell had that creature done this time?

"What the fuck did you do?"

Tsuki slapped Kaname's hand away before it could make contact and got to his feet. He glanced at Zero, his face impassive but his eyes flashing dangerously. "I just saved Yuuki." Tsuki growled. It was an animalistic sound that made Zero's mouth snap shut. "My favorite shirt was just destroyed. I just had to deal with Taiyou's soul reaper and I was just accused of doing something. I am _not_ in a good mood, Zero. Don't…piss me off."

Zero glared at the floor. He wasn't scared of the demon; he just didn't want to deal with anything that the hell creature could throw at him. He had only just gotten over not to having to relive Valentine's Day. He didn't want to be stuck in that loop again. He glanced up at the demon that said he had saved Yuuki. His eyes widened as the demon literally disappeared from the kitchen.

Kaname sighed and stood. "I'm going to check up on Yuuki and make sure she's okay." _Vampires. Demons. And now soul reapers. I'm never going to catch a break, am I?_ Kaname went to the bathroom and knocked on the door. He opened it when he heard sobbing. "Yuuki, what's wrong?"

Yuuki looked up from the basin and at the love of her life. "Kaname-senpai! Nothing! I-I was just…" She lowered her eyes to the basin again, knowing that she couldn't lie to him. "Tsuki-senpai put himself through so much pain just to protect me. I saw him get hurt. I know he told me to close my eyes but I couldn't help it. I had to look. He was in so much pain but he continued to make sure I wouldn't be the one who got hurt!"

Kaname stepped up to her and wrapped his arms around her trembling shoulders. He placed a kiss on the top of her head. "He knew what he was doing, Yuuki. Don't worry about him, okay? He's just like us vampires."

"But I didn't think that demons could feel pain!"

Kaname blinked. He didn't know that Yuuki knew that Tsuki was a demon. How did she know that? "How did you know he's a demon? No-one has told you; I made sure of that. And I don't think Zero would've casually dropped it in conversation."

Yuuki wiped her eyes and blushed softly. "I was the only that summoned him. I don't know how I did it but somehow I just knew it was because of me that he was here. I didn't mean to, though!" She shifted nervously. "I don't even know how…" she repeated.

Kaname was still trying to get over the fact that Yuuki had been the one to summon a demon. It was obvious that she wouldn't have done it on purpose. And if Kaname knew demons correctly, he knew that Yuuki's soul would have a decent price on it. Her soul would be enough to let Tsuki vacation for a month, as well. So why didn't he take it? What else is he planning?

Zero was somewhat relieved to know that he his loop had been broken. Kaname had no doubt that Tsuki had done something like that, as it was perfectly within a pureblood demon's power to manipulate time. That had been proven when the demon stopped time so that the fan girls wouldn't see him beat the hell out of his brother. There was a crash of thunder and Kaname shifted slightly, getting the feeling that Tsuki was listening to his thoughts.

Yuuki took a deep breath and plastered a smile on her face, feeling a little better. "Are you sure he's going to okay? I don't want to be responsible for him being bedridden or anything like that!"

Kaname smiled at her warmly and ruffled her hair. "Trust me, Yuuki, he's going to be fine. It'll take more than a soul reaper to kill him."

"What is a 'soul reaper' and what's their purpose? I mean, you seem to know a lot about demons and all their ranks and stuff." Yuuki tilted her head to the side adorably, with a finger under her chin as she thought about it. "There isn't much that you don't know, isn't there, Kaname-senpai?"

"I'm sure there will be another time for that." Kaname touched Yuuki's cheek affectionately, smiling at her blush. If that demon hurt her, he would kill it.

Kaname waited as Yuuki washed her face and dried it. They left the bathroom and went back to the kitchen, watching as Kaien cleaned the blood. Kaname glanced around. Zero was outside for some reason and Kaname assumed it was because the Hunter felt like an idiot for jumping to conclusions. The pureblood asked Kaien to look after Yuuki and went outside to speak with Zero. The male prefect was staring up at the sky.

"Yuuki is fine, by the way," Kaname said softly, enjoying the tranquil look on the Hunter's face.

Zero lowered his eyes. He had no doubt that Yuuki was fine as the demon wasn't going to allow harm to befall her. There was just something, some feeling he got about that demon. He wasn't as much of an asshole as he liked to play. Of course, then Zero remembered the way the demon had fucked with him and sighed, turning to head back inside. He glared at Kuran when the vampire caught his elbow.

"Why did you blame him?"

Zero blinked. "I…" He searched for the right words. "I don't have to explain anything to you."

Kaname let Zero pull his arm free and watched the prefect enter the house. He glanced at the forest and narrowed his eyes. He followed the presence and as he expected, he found Taiyou leaning against a tree, looking a little _too_ relaxed. It seemed that Tsuki wasn't paying any attention to his brother and again there was a rumble of thunder. Kaname stood a foot away from the older twin, who smirked at him. His red eyes flashed and his short white hair gleamed under the moonlight. He was actually a good looking demon, if it wasn't for the evil that contorted his features.

"What are you doing back here? No-one has summoned you."

"That's where you wrong, Kuran-kun. _You_ summoned me. All that wishing you've made about how you hope Zero would see past his hatred and anger towards you and see that you care about him more than anyone else ever would."

Kaname's eyes flashed red but he calmed himself before he did something he would regret. "I'm not going to give you my soul for something as superficial as that."

"Do you honestly think that my little brother's mind games will work? Zero is just too thick to realize what's happening around him." Taiyou glanced up at the moon. "I can force your hand, you know. I know why Yuuki is so precious to you. I can do what my brother couldn't and take her soul."

Kaname's eyes widened and he looked over his shoulder. He watched as Tsuki walked closer and actually felt as though he was having problems breathing. How much power was he hiding? Kaname couldn't believe the overwhelming sense that was coming from the demon. Even Taiyou didn't look as cocky as he had been. Kaname regained himself and gazed at Taiyou levelly.

Tsuki stood beside Kaname. "You don't learn, do you? You were disowned. You have had your ass kicked by me on several occasions. And now you're threatening to take Yuuki's soul? Do you honestly have a death wish or were you just born retarded?"

"You weren't always uncle's favorite." Taiyou narrowed his eyes as he glared into identical orbs that looked bored with the whole scene.

"I became his favorite four hundred years ago, idiot."

Kaname raised an eyebrow. Tsuki was a lot older than he originally thought but at the same time, it wasn't that surprising. And when Kaname studied the demon, he did look older than he had been. He was taller and had a more mature face. Tsuki's eyes darted from right to left and there were twin shrieks of pain. With Tsuki's aura being that powerful, Kaname had barely registered the other demons but it would seem that the younger of the twins was more pissed off than he let on.

"_No-one_ threatens to take a soul by force. In fact, I'm getting sick of you ignoring the rules and trying to outdo me. You offer them what they want. You don't use someone they love against them. You're despicable, even for a demon. And seeing as uncle owes me more than one favor, I think it's time I collected on one of them." Tsuki stepped closer and bones crunching rang through the still night air. "This is what you get for threatening Yuuki and sending Chtib Elttil to harm her."

Kaname glanced at Tsuki. Why was he getting so worked up over Yuuki? Was there something he didn't know? Actually, when it came to Tsuki, Kaname was willing to bet there was a lot he didn't know. He gasped quietly as he returned his attention to Taiyou and saw that his body was being compacted, literally. It would appear that Tsuki was going to crush his brother's body and Kaname couldn't allow that; not on school grounds.

"Kurenai-kun, that's enough." He was ignored. "I said that's enough." Still being ignored. Kaname took hold of Tsuki's arm and jerked him back but the demon still continued. "Kurenai! Stop it! This is against the rules of Cross Academy."

"I'm merely removing a threat, Kuran-kun. Would you prefer that I allow him to live so he can come back and finish the job?" Tsuki gazed at Kaname, awaiting his answer but didn't stop with the crushing of his 'brother'.

"He has not done anything, yet."

"_What_?" Tsuki's dead eyes became alive with hatred. "What the fuck is wrong with you? He just threatened your sister and he sent a damn soul reaper to get her before that! Why would you not want him gone?"

Kaname was taken aback a little by the sudden look of hate. "Isn't the law the same with demons that pureblood can't be killed, even by another pureblood?"

"He was disowned! He is no longer a pureblood."

"He still has the blood of one pumping through his veins, though."

"He is not a member of the pureblood family, anymore. He is nothing but a Level B at best. At least I've taken the pain away from it, which is more than he deserves."

"This isn't the right way, Tsuki and I know you know that. Will you be able to live with yourself knowing that you killed your brother?"

"He's not my fucking brother!"

Kaname shielded himself against the force that Tsuki released. When he lowered his arms, he looked around at the uprooted trees and sighed. "I thought you said murder is a sin?" Tsuki hung his head and Kaname smiled to himself, thankful that he had found a way of getting through to the demon. "Turn him over to the proper authorities, Kurenai-kun. He is no longer your problem."

Kaname observed as Tsuki nodded and stepped up to his brother. His brow creased slightly as he saw a black ball pass from Taiyou to Tsuki. "You're without your powers now, big brother. You are now a mortal and will live your life as one. This is your punishment and as it was dealt to you by an official of the Council of Six, you cannot go above me. You can no longer collect souls and your connection to hell has be severed."

Taiyou broke down into tears. "Why? Why would you make me one of those disgusting creatures that only care for themselves? How can you be so cruel?"

"Because you are more selfish than they are. You tried to take a girl's soul. A girl who only wanted her brother to be happy. I look forward to torturing your soul in hell." Tsuki turned his back to his brother and sighed.

"This is payback for Constance, isn't it?"

"Yes. I can't wait for you to fall in love so I can make a deal with him or her. Then you can feel the pain of having the one you love taken from you unfairly by someone that is meant to be your family."

Kaname's eyes widened a fraction. _So that's why he's so indifferent. How much pain is he hiding?_ Kaname followed Tsuki back to the dorm. The demon still annoyed him to no end but Kaname felt as though he could sympathize with the hell creature a little more. He got the feeling that Tsuki wouldn't like that and Kaname couldn't see them having a few drinks, talking about the past and their past loves. Kaname could be happy knowing a little more about the demon. It didn't help him with his current problem of getting Zero but then Tsuki stopped and faced him.

"I can help you with your Zero problem, Kaname. I think we can come to…an agreement." Tsuki smiled that reflected in his eyes and Kaname got a bit of a sinking feeling.

~ * ~  
End Chapter IV.

Okies, this story is really taking on a life of its own. And believe it or not but I was talking about it with my mum (yes, my mother is a yaoi fan and often reads my yaoi manga. She's more of a pervert than I am, I swear!) and she gave me a few good ideas. So, there might be a few twists and turns in this one.  
Now, for all the lovely people who have shown me such love and support!

**Mai Kurosaki:** Thank you! God, I love reading your reviews! And yes, I know that Tsuki is annoying. I planned on making people hate him so I wouldn't be accused of creating a "Mary Sue". I hope this chapter was to your liking as well! ^^

**ben4kevin:** Yeah, I can't help but pity Zero as well! At least he's not in the loop anymore. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you so much for reviewing!

**Rinako:** Thanks, sweetie! I hope you liked this chapter as well!

**Great OC-Great Story-Bad Yuuki:** Thanks for your review but it was never my intention to make you dislike Yuuki because she was more concerned with Zero's happiness than she was with having Kaname love her. I hope you will continue to read even though I managed to do that!

**SilverMew22:** Welcome and thank you! I actually wasn't looking at making Tsuki funny, I was kinda looking at making him annoying but I'm glad you think he's funny! Thanks for the lovely review and I hope this update has kept you somewhat amused.

**To everyone who has favorite/alerted:** Thank you all so much! I hope this update was worth it!

**To everyone else:** Review! I know for a fact that it won't kill ya! :P

Until next time, I hope you all have a day!


	5. Sweet Deception V

**~Sweet Deception~**

**By:** Aerys Krystie.

* * *

Yuuki sat in class, staring out the window. Her mind was too wound up to consider sleeping and she hadn't gotten any rest the night before, either. Every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was Tsuki, strung up, his blood flowing in thin but steady streams down his pale skin. It was a ghastly sight and she got the feeling it would continue to replay in her mind until she died. Just like the night that Kaname had saved her.

Yuuki glanced over her shoulder and saw that Zero was asleep and lowered her eyes. She had overheard a conversation between Kaname and Tsuki and while it broke her heart, she wasn't going to stand in the way of anyone's happiness. Both had been so adamant in their arguments that she was certain it would come to blows. It hadn't, though. It didn't make it any less weird.

"_I can protect Yuuki."_

"_For how long?"_

What did she need protection from? Yuuki had no idea what either of them were talking about or why both of them felt the need to protect her. She knew she was as sharp as a soggy cornflake sometimes. But was she that bad that she needed a pureblood vampire and demon to protect her? That part of the conversation had angered her a little. She was perfectly capable! They just caught her at bad times and the fan girls were rather brutal and most of them should've been football players.

Yuuki turned her eyes to the front of the class but didn't see anything that the teacher was writing on the board. She hadn't meant to summon the demon but at the same time, she was kind of grateful that she had. All she wanted was for Zero to be happier with his life. She wanted him to know what it was like to have a reason to live. He lived to hunt vampires and keep her safe from them. That was all well and good but it was quite archaic. Yuuki was happy with her life. She was unhappy that Zero was unhappy.

"_I know you can use your powers to make Zero love you. You don't want that, though. You want him to come to you on his own. I can help you with that. If you'll let me."_

It seemed that everyone wanted Zero and Yuuki shifted slightly, glancing at her adopted brother again. He _was_ a very good looking person. And his hatred seemed to draw in the people she thought would want nothing to do with him. Who did that leave for her, though? Yuuki was thinking of her future and she had been certain that Kaname was the one for her. But if he loved Zero, who was she to stand in the way? She was more happy to see Kaname with Zero than someone else. At least she knew that Zero would love Kaname for who he was because Zero was never going to love Kaname for what he was.

"_That would mean that Yuuki is left unhappy, though."_

"_Is there a reason you don't trust me?"_

Yuuki forced a giggle down. It was the only time she had ever seen Kaname act quite childish about the whole matter. She swore she had heard a pout in his voice. It didn't really help that both purebloods were taking rather cheap shots at the other. It seemed that a serious conversation had turned into a pissing match. Their indifference towards the other was astounding and as Yuuki watched, she was waiting for some form of emotion to appear. It didn't. There was nothing but an impassive air around the two of them.

"_Is there a reason for me to trust you?"_

"_I stopped you from making a huge mistake."_

Yuuki had no idea what that mistake was but she was certain she didn't want to know. And at the same time, she was so curious it was nearly killing her. She couldn't see either of them making some sort of mistake. They were both so calculating and they took in every possible outcome before they acted. So how was it even probable for something like that to happen? Yuuki hummed as she mulled it over. She came to the conclusion that it was impossible and they were just using an excuse.

"_What about the Kuran line?"_

"_What about it?"_

Families were being dragged into it? Yuuki didn't like that idea. And when she actually put her mind to it, it seemed as though they were using cryptic lines because they knew she was there. That was a possibility, after all she wasn't the most stealthy person. So, they could have known she was there and were trying to keep a lot of it hidden from her. She pouted at that thought. She wasn't that much of a little girl anymore. Her body might not have matured but she had, at least.

"_There needs to be a descendant."_

"_I think I am very much aware of that."_

Isn't is usual for bloodlines to fade out over time? Yuuki was certain it was. There had been a lot of them that were no longer around. Unfortunately, Zero was the last of the Kiryuu line, just as Kaname was of the Kuran. It was upsetting about that and it explained a little about Kaname's attachment to Zero. Yuuki let out a small giggle. When she thought about it that way, it was even more romantic for the two of them to get together.

"_A soul for love?"_

"_No."_

No deal there, either. Yuuki was beginning to wonder just how many souls someone of Tsuki's age could've collected in order to skip a few or not to worry about collecting any while he was there. He did say that there were a lot of people willing to offer their souls for something shallow. But he would only take the ones that were after something superficial. Why was that? Was it possible that Tsuki admired those that were able to be so selfless because it seemed more difficult for a human to be that way? In a way, Yuuki found herself admiring Tsuki for that trait. He still had faith in humans, despite being a demon.

"_Love _can_ have a price. But I won't put one on it."_

"_How archaic of you."_

Electricity had crackled through the air at that statement. Yuuki didn't know how old Tsuki really was and she had picked up that Kaname was an ancient soul. Both had similar standards. Both were chivalrous. It was kind of cute. And while she knew that Zero would kill her for putting him in the same category as a demon and a vampire, he was a lot like them as well. All three of them would make any girl or guy happy, if they would settle down and pick one.

"_The plan is good. Your terms, however, frighten me."_

"_I didn't think there was anything that could strike fear into something like you."_'

It seemed they were both playing with fire. If Yuuki didn't know them any better – which was a bit of a lie, seeing as she barely knew Tsuki – she would've sworn they were both itching for a fight. They were both making snarky, underhanded remarks to the other while being completely apathetic about it. If anything, it was interesting and extremely entertaining. She almost wished she had a box of popcorn. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but she couldn't help it. They were being so secretive about it that she just had to stop and listen and watch.

"_Do we seal the deal with a kiss?"_

"_I have no earthly idea where your mouth has been, so no."_

And that had been the end of it. They just nodded at each other and returned to the dorm, as if nothing had happened. Like they hadn't spent the last hour talking to each other about a plan to win Zero over. Of course, Yuuki hadn't been there for the full conversation so she could only go on what she had heard and that was them trying to come to a consensus about Zero. It seemed they were both after him and Yuuki was in a bind on who to help.

Half of her was saying to help Kaname and the other half – the selfish half – was telling her to help Tsuki. The more she thought about it, the more her head seemed to spin around. Kaname and Zero together were very beautiful. Tsuki was too indifferent to give a damn but maybe someone like Zero could bring the demon out of that slump. Would Zero have the right touch to do it, though?

Yuuki didn't have much time to think about it as the bell rang, signaling the end of classes for the day and for the week. Two days off to relax, have fun, do some spying and figure out who should be with Zero! She had never looked forward to a weekend more than she had then. It would be the perfect opportunity to think about a plan and then find out how to put it into motion. Even though the love of her life wanted someone else, Yuuki couldn't help but feel extremely excited about doing something to help. It was going to be so much fun!

* * *

"Hello, Yuuki."

Yuuki squeaked in surprise and looked around, trying to find the body that the voice belonged to. She raised her eyes to the tree and saw the demon sitting on a branch with an owl on his wrist. She tilted her head and he looked down at her, smiling. It seemed that he didn't bother to keep up his appearance, she noticed. The owl took flight and Tsuki appeared in front of her. She blinked and gazed up at him.

"Is there something you wanted to discuss? Your duties ended half an hour ago."

"Um…Actually, no. I just wanted to take a walk." She grinned up at him.

Tsuki smiled and nodded, cupping her cheek for a moment and then walked off. "Very well. If you do need to talk about anything, let me know."

"Of course! Thank you!" Yuuki bowed respectfully and watched as he didn't look back but continued through the trees. His hair seemed to glow in the darkness.

When the demon was out of sight, Yuuki touched the cheek he had cupped. He was warm. For some reason she was expecting cold, scaly-feeling skin seeing as Tsuki was a demon. It was a pleasant surprise to know he felt like a human. His touch was like Kaname's, too. Yuuki giggled and pirouetted for something to do before she headed towards the stables, knowing that Zero was probably there.

As Yuuki walked, she thought about when the Night Class had come out. Kaname and Tsuki didn't seem any different, except Tsuki looked older than he previously did. The fan girls squealed and speculated that that was probably why he was missing for three days. Tsuki had glanced her and smiled, the same way Kaname did. She glanced at Zero after that and saw that he was glaring at the fan girls that were beginning to inch forward, thinking that Zero was distracted.

Yuuki had tilted her head to the side when she saw a strange look pass over Zero's face. She looked at Kaname and Tsuki in time to see Tsuki pull away and walk on ahead of the Dorm President. She didn't know what the look was but if she had to call it something, it looked like he had sucked on a lemon. It was pained but at the same time…there was something else in there. She didn't have much time to think about it as the fan girls charged and pushed her out of the way.

Yuuki got to the stables and saw that Zero wasn't there. She sighed dejectedly and glanced at Lily who was glaring at her. She 'eeped' and left before the mare could charge and cause grievous bodily harm to her. She decided to head back to home. It was obvious that Zero had gone back to the dorms for the night. She paused when she heard voices. It was Kaname and Tsuki.

Forcing herself not to squeal like a fan girl, Yuuki crept up as close as possible and crouched behind a tree, peeking around it. The purebloods were conversing in low tones and her eyes widened when Kaname took hold of Tsuki's chin. She bit her lip and grinned, hoping to see a kiss shared between them. All thoughts of her secret, perverted fan girl fantasies were put on hold when a third person entered the scene.

"What the hell are you two doing out of the dorm?" Zero demanded.

"Extra curriculum," Tsuki answered bleakly.

Yuuki bit back a giggle at the look on Zero's face. It appeared that her partner didn't know whether to look horrified, disgusted, angry or indifferent. "I'm sure you can…_fornicate_ in the dorm. Kuran, you know that you're not allowed out."

"My, what a dirty mind you have, Zero." Tsuki turned his back to the Hunter. "Who said anything about sex?"

Zero couldn't stop the faint rose tint that forced its way to his cheeks as he glared at the demon. "It wouldn't be so bad if you didn't have a double meaning to everything you say!"

Tsuki stopped and threw a smirk over his shoulder. "There's a double meaning to _everything_, Zero. Is that true or am I just jerking you around? I'll let you decide."

Kaname raised an eyebrow. He never knew how much of a prick the demon could be when he was mind-fucking someone. That wasn't a term Kaname would normally use but in that case, it was the only way to explain what Tsuki was doing to Zero. The demon did love to toy with people in a way that would have them questioning themselves and everything he said. Kind of the same effect that Kaname had on the male prefect.

Yuuki tilted her head. Was he being honest or was he playing with Zero? Was there a double meaning to everything everyone said? She decided to worry about it later as she watched the scene between Kaname and Zero. There wasn't much there, just Zero telling Kaname to return to the dorm. She shifted slightly.

"I think I will enjoy the night a little more, if you don't mind, Mr. Prefect."

Zero narrowed his eyes. "Like you'd actually listen to me, anyway. Damn vampire." Zero spun around and didn't get a step before Kaname grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"You're also one, Kiryuu-_kun_. Don't forget that. It would almost be time for you to feed again."

Yuuki's eyes got stars in them as Kaname grabbed Zero's jaw and held her brother in place, leaning in closer. She shuffled forward a little more, hugging the tree. _Are they going to kiss? Is Kaname-senpai going to kiss him? Go on, Kaname-senpai! Kiss him!_ Her face fell when Kaname let go of Zero and walked away from the silver haired teen. She kept in a sigh. That was anti-climatic.

When the scene was clear, Yuuki got to her feet and dusted off her knees. Kaname and Tsuki had gotten quite close before Zero showed up. Were they using Zero as a means to get closer together or were they trying to make Zero jealous to see which one he went after? That didn't seem like something they would do, though. On the other hand, when she thought about it, Yuuki didn't know what _exactly_ what was going through their minds.

Both purebloods had their pros and Yuuki could only see one con for Kaname. She didn't mean to be cruel but Tsuki had a few more. The only downside that Yuuki could see for Kaname was that he was a vampire and Zero hated vampires with such a vengeance it scared her sometimes. Tsuki's impassiveness was a problem. But he didn't seem that indifferent when he was speaking with her. Yuuki shifted the weight from one foot to the other, thinking.

_Everyone always seems to treat me differently,_ she thought, lowering her eyes to the earth. Kaname treated her like she was a delicate flower. Tsuki seemed to be more in touch with his emotions. Yuuki didn't understand it. What made her so special that people would change themselves, even if it was only a small change? She was just a regular high school girl, which was a little short for her age and a little flat-chested, as well.

Yuuki looked up as an owl hooted and smiled. Tsuki had looked really comfortable with the bird on his arm. She shook her head and headed home. Thinking always made her tired and she could never understand why. It wasn't like she was studying…_Oh no!_ She ran back to the house and decided it would a good idea to get started on her homework. The teacher threatened that if she didn't have it completed, he was going to take away one of her Saturdays. Yuuki couldn't afford that at the moment.

* * *

Zero bit his lip to hold back a moan. The lips on his throat were doing things to him that he didn't think were possible. A tongue glided along his jaw and up to his ear. It played with his piercings as a hand slipped under his shirt. Nails were lightly dragged down his skin. The other hand was between his legs. It wasn't doing anything; just resting there. Zero could feel himself hardening under the non-teasing touch. An almost inaudible gasp left his lips.

Zero hadn't opened his eyes. He didn't want to know who it was that was on top of him, doing those teasing touches that were sending every nerve in his body into hypersensitivity. Was it a dream? Probably. Zero knew there wasn't anyone around that would touch him with such tenderness. He frowned and bit his lips again as the hand between his legs began to massage the flesh through his boxers. His name was murmured and the tongue left his ear to trace his lips.

Zero opened his mouth. The tongue was sweet. There was blood, though. Was it Kaname's tongue? No. The vampire didn't drink blood and Zero knew the horrid taste of the blood tablets. Was it Tsuki's tongue? Did demons drink blood for fun? It certainly wasn't Yuuki's tongue. The voice had been male. Zero's eyes flew open and he sat up, looking around his empty room.

Just what in the hell was _that_? Zero ran shaking hands through his hair. That had been _too_ realistic for a dream but he was painfully aware of the fact that he was alone. With narrowed eyes, Zero stood and pulled on a pair of jeans and his shoes. He left the room and then the building. He was going to get to the bottom of it and the first person on his list was that damned demon.

It was still early morning and Zero hoped that the vampires weren't around. The run to the Moon Dorm had taken care of the part of his anatomy that was standing at half-attention. He went through the gates and invited himself into the building. His eyes scanned the vampires of Kaname's inner circle. Ichijou smiled and stepped forward.

"Hello, Kiryuu-kun," the blond vampire said with a smile.

"Where the hell is the demon and your leash holder?"

Ichijou blinked at the insult but his smile didn't waver. "They're upstairs, in Kuran-san's room. I think you know the way to it."

Zero ran upstairs and to Kaname's room. He knew which one belonged to the blood-sucker. He had spent more than enough time in it. He entered without knocking and kicked the door shut. He glared at the other two in the room; both ignoring him. Zero narrowed his eyes. That was just childish to ignore someone when it's obvious they're there to see them!

"Demon! Were you just in my room, touching me?"

Tsuki looked up and raised an eyebrow. "That depends. Were you enjoying it?"

Zero forced a blush off. He tried not to remember the feeling of those talented hands or the tongue that had him shuddering. He shook his head slightly. "I don't appreciate being violated!"

Tsuki glanced at the vampire. "Would you explain the difference between violation and molestation?"

"How do you know I was only molested, demon? You _were_ the one, weren't you?" Zero's eyes flashed.

Tsuki sighed. "You're walking, Zero. If you were violated, standing for as long as you have been would be showing on your face. Plus, there would be the scent of blood and seeing as Kaname hasn't gone gaga, I think it's safe to say you were only molested. And no, it wasn't me."

"Succubus?" Kaname asked.

Tsuki shook his head. "Not likely. There aren't any other demons around. I would say it was only an erotic dream he's trying to blame on me and then he'll go for you next." Tsuki got to his feet. "Well, I'll leave you for the morning, Kaname. Goodnight." With that, Tsuki disappeared.

Zero turned to leave but was stopped by Kaname's voice. "_Did_ you enjoy it?"

Zero growled and glared over his shoulder at Kaname. "Go to hell. What's it to you if I enjoyed it or not? I know it wasn't you or I would've killed myself by now."

Kaname smirked. "I didn't peg you as that much of a coward. I guess even I can be proved wrong."

"Drop dead, Kuran." Zero reached for the door handle. He glared when his shoulder was gripped and his back was slammed into door.

"Remember who it is that is keeping you from falling to a Level E, Kiryuu." Kaname glanced at the door that Zero wasn't pinned to. He knew that Tsuki was leaning against it, probably smirking.

With Kaname being momentarily distracted, Zero used that to open the door, forgetting that it opened outwards. He fell to the floor, Kaname on top of him and their lips touching. For a few seconds, Zero stared at Kaname, who gazed back. Both in a slight state of shock. Kaname pulled back and got to his feet. It wouldn't be very noble for him to be seen on the floor, on top of Zero.

"I'm sorry about that, Kiryuu."

Zero's mind was working against him but he eventually remembered how to scowl and stood. "You should be, vampire. I'm going to need to find some acid to remove the touch."

As Zero headed to the stairs, he heard Tsuki speaking. "You lost the bet. Pay up, vampire."

They had a bet going? "God fucking damn it!" Zero hissed and descended the stairs, looking at getting away from the creatures of the night as quickly as possible. He was tired of them and using him for their source of entertainment, even though they were all claiming they weren't.

Zero sighed as soon as he was outside the gates of the Moon Dorm. There was no way that that had been a dream but if both monsters claimed…_What am I thinking? Demons exist to screw with humans!_ Zero groaned and returned to the male dorms, going up to his room. He kicked the door shut and threw himself onto his bed, staring at the covers. It had felt so real. As real as Kaname's lips had been not that long ago.

Zero shifted slightly, lightly pressing his fingertips to his lips. He had never felt Kaname's lips until then and they were nothing like he had expected. They were as soft and warm as they looked. Not that Zero had paid _that_ much attention to Kaname's lips. Even if it was accidental, Zero quite liked it. It made him wonder what a kiss from Kaname would be like if it was planned.

Zero rolled onto his back and flung an arm over his eyes. What the hell was he thinking? It was Kaname and there was no way that vampire knew how to be soft and loving. He was a monster and that's all he would ever be. So why were Zero's lips _still_ tingling? Why was he thinking of other places he wanted to feel Kaname's kisses? _God, I'm turning into a pervert._

First blushing because…Why had he blushed? What was about Kaname at that moment that made Zero turn into a schoolgirl? _He was – _is_ – beautiful._ Zero rolled his eyes. That was the stupidest thing he'd ever thought and he'd had some pretty stupid ideas of killing Kaname for the fun of it. And even if Zero did think Kaname was beautiful, it was obvious there was something between the vampire and the demon. Was there?

Zero removed his arm and stared at the ceiling. Things weren't that complicated before, were they? Was it possible for him to blame everything on the demon's appearance? Should he? No. The demon was only there because it was summoned by Yuuki, of all people! How the hell had she managed that one? Summoning a demon had to be ridiculously easy if Yuuki could pull it off.

Zero sat up. He ran his finger over the tattoo on his neck and sighed. He thought it would be obvious what it would take to make him happy. Being toyed with was not something that made him happy but Yuuki never specified what she wanted in order for Zero to be happy and the Hunter lowered his eyes. Yuuki was stupid to summon the demon. Even if Kurenai did have a sense of honor and she was able to keep her soul. It was just a stupid move. Zero stood and left his room, deciding a trip to the stables would be good, seeing as he wasn't going to get any more sleep.

* * *

Zero rolled over. The hay was comfortable and he wasn't going to let the rain wake him. He sat up like a knife as more of the water was poured over him. "What the fuck?" His eyes looked around the stable and he found the culprit. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Tsuki tilted his head and Zero cursed as the bucked was dumped on his head. "Yuuki is looking for you."

Zero removed the bucket and glared at the demon that wasn't there anymore. Why did water have to be so cold and wet? And why did demons have to be so annoying? In the distance, he could hear Yuuki calling his name. It _had_ been a nice sleep but like everything else in Zero's life, all good things had to come to an end. He petted Lily and returned the bucket where it belonged. He stepped out of the stable as a cool breeze swept past him.

With a shiver, Zero headed towards Yuuki's voice, wondering what she needed from him that time. In a few minutes, Zero regretted leaving the stable. He found Yuuki, dressed in casual clothing and he had to remember if he promised her something. Apparently, he did. They were meant to go shopping as _they_ needed to restock the Chairman's fridge and Zero groaned.

"Take someone else, Yuuki. You know what the fan girls are like on the weekends." Zero walked away from Yuuki before she could guilt him into accompanying her.

Zero headed towards the Sun Dorms but paused. He blinked and looked to his left. He could've sworn he just saw the demon with a crow on his shoulder but there was nothing there. Zero put it down to being over-tired and his mind was playing tricks on him. Why the hell would a crow be anywhere near a demon, anyway? Birds aren't meant to be that stupid that they would go near something as evil as a demon. Right?

"Zero!"

Zero sighed and kept walking, pretending that he hadn't heard Yuuki. He knew that she would follow him wherever he went. He was tired, cold and wet. He was probably in as much of a bad mood as the demon had been when his favorite shirt had been destroyed. Yuuki didn't stop though and again, Zero admired her determination. She never knew when to give up.

"Zero! You promised!" Yuuki ran in front of the Hunter and walked backwards as he wasn't going to stop. "You said that I shouldn't go anywhere alone, especially because there are now demons running around! What if I encounter another soul reaper?"

Zero stopped. Damn it. She was good. She knew exactly what to say in order to make Zero bend to her will. He needed to talk to someone about that. "Then get Kuran or Kurenai to go with you. I have homework to do, as well, Yuuki. I can't spend an entire day traversing the town with you."

Yuuki pouted and Zero quickly looked away. "And if they're both busy? I don't think Kaname-senpai wants to be woken up at this hour, anyway! Please, Zero?"

"No."

"I'll accompany you, Miss Prefect."

Zero's eyes flashed and he glared at the demon that was responsible for his foul mood. "Give me a few minutes to shower and dress, Yuuki."

Yuuki blinked but shook her head. "Its okay, Zero! Tsuki-senpai has offered to keep me company and protect me! Besides, I don't really want to keep you from your homework. I know how you are with it. Would you be able to help me with mine when I get back?"

"_No_!" Taking a deep breath and forcing the memory of the last time he had tried to help her learn something, Zero looked at the girl. "I'll go with you to town. Monsters can't be trusted, after all. And it won't take me that long to do my homework." He glanced at the demon. "So you can return to the dorm."

Tsuki raised an eyebrow. "I needed to go into town, anyway, Kiryuu-kun." He smiled at the Hunter slightly. "And last I looked, Kuran-san wanted to speak with you."

"Fuck him and what he wants," Zero growled out before he could stop himself from using profanity in front of Yuuki.

"I believe that's what he wanted to speak to you about."

Yuuki blinked and Zero blushed, turning away from the duo. He just knew that damn demon was smirking about his reaction. _What the hell does Kuran want, anyway? I think it can wait until tonight._ "I just need five minutes to shower and dress, Yuuki. And demon, go back to your dorm."

Yuuki grinned and Tsuki snorted. "I don't think so, Kiryuu-kun. I waited three months for this appointment to be available." He glanced at Yuuki. "If you don't have a problem with me joining the two of you, Miss Prefect."

"No, no! Of course not!"

"You've got four minutes and twenty-eight seconds remaining, Kiryuu-kun."

"Fuck you," Zero muttered as he went to the dorms. He heard the demon say, 'Not my place to do so' and Yuuki giggle. Zero just knew that day was going to be a bitch and he had to deal with the master of it and Yuuki, too. _I'm never going to catch a break, am I?_ There was a laugh that seemed to agree with him.

~ * ~  
End Chapter V.

Wow. I'm so sorry that it took me this long to get this one up! I kept coming up with blanks on it, so please don't hate me! Just to let you all know, it might take me a few days from now on as I've got a lot to work into the story. And as I said, the pairings that I mentioned at the end of chapter three or four (like I can remember! :P) is subject to change and I think you can see that they have been changed!  
Also, the conversation that Yuuki is reflecting on was done that way so you can see whoever you want saying whatever. After all, Kaname isn't going to bow down for anyone and neither will Tsuki. So, yes, that was done on purpose and NOT to confuse you!

Now, a word to the people that have shown me love!

**Mai Kurosaki:** Oh, don't apologize! I love long reviews because I love knowing what you love and don't like as much about chapters! And I squealed after I read your review, just so you know! LOL I hope this chapter was to your liking! Also, I didn't mean to make Tsuki a complicated character. Please forgive me! And him having a sense of honor is shocking I know. But isn't that what demons do for fun? :P

**ben4kevin:** Yes, yes he does. He wants him SO BADLY! And I couldn't help but use Chtib Elttil! I just figured that Tsuki would be a Richard fan. Thanks for your review and I hope you liked this chapter!

**Amari-Chan:** Welcome back and thank you! I hope you liked this chapter and that isn't disappointing you in any way. Please let me know if it is! ^^

**Rinako:** Thanks, sweetie. I hope this chapter was to your liking, also!

**Alexia-09:** Sweet Jesus, girl! You could've summarized your review instead of doing each chapter in ONE giant ass review! But yes, I completely agree that me using an OC is strange and I kinda like it! But thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter as much as you did the previous four!

**Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai:** Welcome and thank you! I hope you liked this chapter, too!

**Everyone who has favorited/alerted:** Thank you all so much! I hope this update kept you happy!

**Everyone else:** Please review or something! Gotta show an author some love, ya know! ~_^

Until the next chapter, have a good one!


	6. Sweet Deception VI

**~Sweet Deception~**

**By:** Aerys Krystie.

**A/N:** This chapter focuses a lot on Tsuki and his background (feel free to skip most of this chapter). I'll be re-writing it and next chapter, I promise we'll get back to the actual plotline of the story! I really apologize for this chapter!

* * *

"You did that on purpose!"

"Prove it."

Yuuki sighed and continued walking. She had no idea that they were going to be so childish or she would've gone on her own. In the half an hour they had been in the town for, Tsuki and Zero had managed to push each other in front of on-coming traffic, into lamp posts and managed to have a food fight in a cake store. Tsuki had paid for everything they'd demolished and they left before they could be banned from the store.

It was worse than children. At least with children all Yuuki had to worry about was them running around but not destroying a store and making the workers clean up six or seventeen different cakes from the walls, floors, ceiling, windows and each other. It was amazing that Tsuki and Zero hadn't managed to get any on each other. The two of them had settled for arguing and Yuuki couldn't believe how ridiculous grown people could act.

She was younger than the other two and she felt like their mother. After the first fifteen minutes of them walking the streets, she gave up on trying to tell them to behave. Instead, she walked on, hoping no-one would associate her with them. Tsuki, she didn't have a problem with. He was keeping his voice down but Zero's glares and accusations were annoying her, just a little.

They passed a hairdressing salon and there was a chuckle. Yuuki stopped and looked over her shoulder. She raised an eyebrow as a woman with auburn curls and the pale green eyes smirked at Tsuki. "Well, well, well," she said, expelling smoke. "Kurenai Tsuki. You've got an eleven-fifteen, right?"

Tsuki smiled and nodded. "It's not like I would forget, Grace. I had to wait three months for this appointment."

Yuuki blinked. That was it? That's all that appointment was? He waited _three_ months to have his hair cut? The woman, Grace, looked at her and leered. "It's unlike you to be with children. Much less a pouty Hunter and an underdeveloped girl."

"Easy, Grace. I can change the contract, you know. I wouldn't talk like that to little Yuuki. She's under the protection of Kuran Kaname and I don't think you want to deal with him when you've got five years left, do you?"

Grace dropped the last of her cigarette to the floor, gazing at Yuuki. "I guess not. I'll see you at eleven-fifteen, my little demon." She smirked, slapped Tsuki's ass and disappeared into the store.

Yuuki looked away. She didn't like that woman. She was crude and harsh towards people she had never met before. How could she be so judgmental? "Don't worry about her, Miss Prefect. She's always been like that."

"'Pouty'? I'm not 'pouty'!" Zero shook his head. He should've known that someone that knew the demon would be like that. It seemed they all were.

Tsuki raised an eyebrow. "Right. And I'm _not_ the devil's nephew. Come on, we've got under an hour to kill. Who's hungry?"

Yuuki grinned. "I am! I've been so hungry all morning and I don't know why! Where should we go? Where did you want to go, Zero?" She looked at her brother, who rolled his eyes.

"We came do what we had to. We should head back. We're not here to hold the demon's hand. You really think I'm pouty?"

Tsuki glanced over his shoulder. "Well, not so much pouty as you are sulky. Come on, Miss Prefect. Is there a little café around here that you like?"

Yuuki looked thoughtful. It wasn't often that she got to spend a lot of time around town because Zero usually dragged her back to the academy before she could enjoy what the residents had to offer. "Um…I think there's one over there that's not too bad."

"Come on, Hunter. We don't have all day to wait for your pouting ass." Tsuki placed a hand on Yuuki's shoulder to stop her from crossing as a truck sped past. She stared after the giant, metal contraption and blushed. "Don't worry about it, Miss Prefect."

Zero dragged his feet a little but crossed the road and sat with the other two in the small bistro. It was bursting with life, of cooks and waiters shouting to each other and the usual chit-chat of the patrons. Zero got the feeling that most of the people there thought he and Yuuki were probably the demon's children. He didn't like that and buried his nose into the menu, looking over their selection for breakfast.

"Hi, there!" an overly happy voice greeted them. Zero looked up at the thin male that was going to be their waiter and forced a groan back. The smile on the man's face was too…happy. "Are you ready to order?"

Yuuki nodded. "Could I get the western breakfast of waffles, please?" She grinned when their waiter wrote it down.

"I'll take two eggs, scrambled with a side of bacon, sausage, mushrooms and onion. On a separate plate, I would like two short stacks and four waffles, all soaked in maple syrup. Four pieces of toast with some of your famous blackberry jam. A flat white, with an extra shot of coffee and double milk, please."

Yuuki and Zero stared at the demon. That was the largest order they had ever heard in their life for a single person but Zero shook his head. "I'll have what the girl is having but can I get a hot mocha with that?"

The waiter nodded, trying to get down everything their father had said first before worrying about a double order. "They're not my children, Kenji. And it's four pieces of toast, not three. You forgot the mushrooms and the two short stacks. The girl will also have a hot chocolate. Is that okay with you, Yuuki?" Tsuki gazed at the female prefect.

Yuuki blinked. "Yes! That's perfect. Thank you, Tsuki-senpai!"

The waiter, Kenji, inclined his head. There was a reason he rarely took the breakfast shift and it was because mind-reading weirdoes had a bad habit of showing up in the mornings. "Okay, so that's two lots of waffles for the boy and girl. Two scrambled eggs, with bacon, sausage, mushrooms and onion along with two short stacks, four waffles and double maple syrup and four pieces of toast with the house blackberry jam. A hot chocolate, a hot mocha and a flat white, with double coffee and milk and no sugar. Is that right?"

"Yes. Thank you, Kenji." Tsuki smirked as the waiter heaved a sigh of relief and delivered the order before getting to work on their drinks.

Without meaning to, Yuuki began speculating on how people could mistake them for a family. Tsuki did look a little strange with his white hair and brown eyes but he wasn't using the magic to keep up his younger appearance and he looked rather respectable in his coat, sweater and nice jeans. His contacts were the same color as her eyes and his hair was similar to Zero's. So it was possible that they could be mistaken as a father with his children.

"Please, don't ever think that again, Miss Prefect." Tsuki suppressed a shudder at the idea of being Zero's father and knew that Zero wouldn't ask any questions about it.

Yuuki blushed. "I'm sorry! I forgot you could do that!"

Tsuki smiled as their drinks were placed in front of them. Zero stared down into his mug and Yuuki squealed about the star pattern made in the frothed milk on top of hers. She almost didn't drink it because it was just too pretty. Zero told her to keep her voice down and Yuuki pouted, taking a sip. She stuck her tongue out at Zero and Tsuki chuckled at the milk moustache on her lip. He stopped suddenly and got to his feet, walking out of the café. Yuuki and Zero blinked, looking after him.

Zero's eyes widened and he also got to his feet, looking over his shoulder. His eyes narrowed when the demon walked in with the pureblood vampire. Was that why they were sitting at a table for four? Did that demon plan everything from the beginning? Zero wouldn't put it past him. Yuuki was on her feet and nearly knocked the table over. She managed to stop that but her hot chocolate splashed over her light blue top and she sighed sadly, excusing herself.

"Good morning, Kiryuu-kun," Kaname said with a slight smile. "I believe I gave Tsuki a message to give you."

"Here's my answer: fuck you and what you want."

"I don't think he believed me when I told him that was what you wanted to speak to him about," Tsuki replied with a shrug.

"What the hell are you doing off of school grounds anyway, Kuran?" Zero sat down and sighed, knowing that even if he told the vampire to return to the school, he wouldn't.

"I asked to come into town for some things. Being resident pureblood, the Chairman was not going to say no to me." Kaname blinked as their orders were placed on the table and he saw the amount that was put in front of Tsuki. "You ordered all of that?"

Tsuki glanced at Kaname. "Yes. It was also put on your tab and yes, I can eat all of this. I'm tired of being starved at that school."

"Sorry about that! Hi, Kaname-senpai!" Yuuki grinned as she took her seat and poured the syrup over her waffles. "How are you today, Kaname-senpai?"

"I'm fine, thank you, Yuuki. How are you?" Kaname glanced at the waiter and nodded before turning his attention back to Yuuki.

"I'm great, thanks, Kaname-senpai!" Yuuki glanced at the cleared plates on the table and then noticed how everyone else in the bistro was staring in their direction. "Tsuki-senpai…Did you even _taste_ any of that?"

Tsuki looked at his cleared plates and shrugged. "I doubt it." He got to his feet and picked up the plates. "Would you like another hot chocolate, Miss Prefect?"

Yuuki nodded and grinned around a mouthful of waffle. She watched as Tsuki got up to the counter and stared at his legs. They were really nice jeans. _Zero would love a pair of those! I wonder where he got them? I might have to order them in, though…_Yuuki looked up when Kaname cleared his throat and she blushed when he raised an eyebrow at her. It must've looked suspicious for her to stare at the lower half of a man.

"N-no, no, no, no, no, Kaname-senpai! It isn't what you might be thinking of! I was just admiring his jeans!" Yuuki lowered her head as her blush darkened. The smile that was on Kaname's lips made her nervous, like he knew something she didn't.

"Why don't you ask him where he got them, then?" Zero demanded, finding the entire conversation a little annoying. He just wanted to return to the academy and forget that day had ever happened.

"If I know Tsuki, Yuuki, they'll be expensive and most likely designer label." Kaname lent over and ruffled her hair gently.

"Isn't that the way it always go with me, Kaname?" Tsuki smirked and placed the hot chocolate in front of Yuuki. "Here you are, Miss Prefect."

"A typical demon. You have to do everything over-the-top, don't you?" Zero narrowed his eyes to stop himself from flinching when Tsuki turned his amused eyes to him.

"Of course. We like to show our authority over those that wish to tear us down. And if our superior fashion sense is the way to do it, that's fine with me." Tsuki blinked and looked at Yuuki, who was looking under the table. "Is everything okay, Miss Prefect? Would you like me to stand?"

"Oh…Would you?" Yuuki smiled as the demon got to his feet and she took in the jeans, inspecting them closely. Zero would really look good in those. "What brand are they?" she asked as she took a mouthful of her hot chocolate.

"Gucci," Tsuki replied. His eyes widened and he grabbed Zero, holding the prefect in front of himself as Yuuki sprayed her drink everywhere.

"Really?" she whined and wiped her mouth with a paper napkin. "That's annoying."

Zero growled as he was thrown into his chair again and glared at the demon. "What the hell is wrong with you, Kurenai?" he demanded, using a napkin to wipe his face down. "That was fucking sick! I could've caught something from her!"

"Aren't you past the cooties stage?"

Kaname watched with mirth. It was bizarre to see Tsuki having that much fun while he was around humans and vampires. He sipped his tea as Yuuki and Zero yelled at each other and Tsuki sided with the female. Poor Zero never stood a chance. Once that demon had someone in his sights, he wasn't going to back down for anyone.

Tsuki dropped out of the argument and gazed at Kaname. "Is that how you really view me, Kaname?"

"Ah…I'm sorry, Kuran-san but if your friends continue to disrupt the peace, I'm afraid we'll have to ask you to leave," Kenji said nervously, glancing from the pureblood to the other customers, that were sending unimpressed looks towards the pair that were bickering.

"I understand. We apologize, Kenji-kun. Yuuki, Kiryuu, please stop."

Yuuki nodded and sat down. Zero shot his best death glare at the vampire. "Oh go to hell, vam –"

"Enough!"

Zero winced vaguely as he was forced to sit down. "What is _your_ problem, de –"

"Zero, shut that forsaken hole under your nose before I personally beat the living shit out of you." Tsuki glanced at Zero calmly. "In case you have forgotten, we are in public. Try to conduct yourself with some form of dignity, you simpleton."

"Tch. What would you know about dignity?" Zero finished his mocha and stared into the empty cup.

Kaname sighed. What was Tsuki thinking bringing them out? "Yuuki, Kiryuu, I think it would be best if you two return to the academy. Tsuki and I have some business to attend to and Kiryuu could do with a shower."

Yuuki looked as though she was going to fight Kaname on that suggestion but something seemed to click inside her head that told her it wasn't a suggestion or a request. She nodded and got to her feet. "Enjoy the rest of your day, Kaname-senpai and you, too, Tsuki-senpai!" She drained the last of her chocolate and grinned, grabbing Zero's hand and dragging him from the café.

"It isn't very often that we see you that angry, Tsuki."

The demon shrugged and finished his coffee. "I'm trying to understand what it is you see in that arrogant, bipolar, childish, hormonal catastrophe. He despises you and everything you are, including what you stand for." Tsuki looked out the door where Yuuki and Zero had left. "Still, it amazes me how much of a glutton for punishment you are."

Kaname cocked an eyebrow. "Is that so? I guess it would be a little difficult for someone of your breeding to understand how a heart works."

Tsuki blinked and the small cup in front of Kaname shattered, spilling the last of the vampire's tea. "That was uncalled for, Kaname."

"We're so sorry, Kuran-san!" Kenji said, frantically wiping up the mess.

Kaname smiled and stood. "There is nothing to apologize for, Kenji-kun. Thank you for the tea. What I had of it was pleasurable. I believe you have an appointment, Tsuki. Are you ready to face the music?"

"If it blocks you out…" Tsuki followed Kaname out of the bistro and headed across the road to Grace's salon. He walked in and was greeted by the woman that had annoyed Yuuki.

"Welcome, Tsuki. If you take a seat, I'll be right with you. And what can I do for you, handsome?" Grace looked Kaname up and down, not hiding the fact that was without a doubt checking him out. "It doesn't look like you need a haircut, sweetie."

Kaname smiled at the woman. "Actually, I would like to make an appointment for a styling in three weeks, if that's possible."

Tsuki smirked. Kaname had Grace eating out of his hand. "Anything is possible for you, hon. Any time that suits you best?"

"After hours, if possible."

Grace bit the inside of her cheek. "Well, I did say anything is possible. Six-fifteen, okay?"

"Perfect. Thank you. The name is Kuran Kaname." Kaname took a seat beside Tsuki. "She hasn't got much longer in life, does she?"

"Five years," Tsuki replied, flipping the page of the magazine.

"I'm assuming this place was her deal?" Kaname looked around and his brow creased slightly as he looked at the customers. "Isn't that a famous singer?" It clicked.

Tsuki snorted. "Yup. Part of the deal was that I get my hair cut for free, as well. Something as selfish as this, of course I had to agree to take her soul. She wanted to be a famous hairdresser, which was one of the best in the world. She wanted to rival Dahvie Vanity."

"Isn't he that straight gay man of that duo from America?"

"Yep." Tsuki continued to flip through the magazine. "She got what she wanted and now I wait for what I want."

"When you were punishing your bro…Taiyou," Kaname corrected, already feeling the static in the air crackling. "You said that Yuuki only wanted to make her brother happy. Were you referring to Zero?"

"Yes." Tsuki returned the magazine to the glass coffee table in front of them. "There was something else, something more selfish, but I managed to talk her out of that."

"You're being complicated on purpose. Is showing your human side really that much of a bad thing that you would hide behind mind games and indifference?"

"Yes, it is." Tsuki lowered his eyes.

Kaname studied the demon. "May I ask something, Tsuki?"

"Why not? You've been interrogating me since I arrived."

"If you can't open up to me, who can you open to?"

"Kurenai Tsuki, you're up, sexy." Grace beckoned, with a sultry smile.

Tsuki got to his feet and removed his coat, placing it on the seat. He followed Grace into the back of the shop. "A wash, also."

"How much do you want taken off?" Grace asked as she undid the ribbon and ran a comb through the snowy strands.

"All thirteen inches of it."

Grace gasped softly but nodded. It was a demon and he probably didn't need a haircut but was just doing it to remind her of her deal. "Okay. Restyle as well?"

"Sure. Surprise me."

Kaname waited patiently, reading the magazines and doing the crossword puzzles in some of them. He was trying to understand how people could read them. Did it really matter what the 'hottest' celebrity was doing? According to the public, yes it did matter. The clientele that Grace pulled in were interesting, also. There was one woman that wanted to speak with Kaname and he allowed her to, moving Tsuki's coat so she could sit beside him.

"What is the famous Kuran Kaname doing in a dive like this?" she inquired.

"Waiting for a friend, who is a friend of the owner."

"The Devil's Nephew. Such a fitting name for him, I think. I think he's collected more souls than all of the demons combined. What is he doing in a place like this?"

"I do believe that isn't my place to say. He's marked you, too. Was your deal to become a model?"

The woman glared. "Does that matter? He can't take the soul of a vampire, anyway."

"As long as we have one, he's able to take it. Your time is almost up, though. Now that I think about it, there aren't many people here who haven't sold their soul. I think the only person who hasn't is the male hairdresser over there."

"The skills of a pureblood vampire will never cease to amaze me. From what I heard, the Devil's Nephew got cold feet when it came to him and couldn't bring himself to take that boy's soul." The woman scoffed and Kaname raised an eyebrow.

"You think that makes him weak, not being able to take a soul?"

"Of course it makes him weak!" she sniffed, turning her nose up. "That someone like him wouldn't be able to take a mortal's soul."

Kaname held his chin in thought. "You call him the devil's nephew like it's a title. Why is that?"

The woman blinked. "Aren't you meant to be his friend and you know nothing about him?" She shook her head and sighed. She looked up when a name was called. She slumped slightly. "That's the title he gave himself to hide his identity. What name does he go by these days?"

"Kurenai Tsuki."

The woman laughed raucously. "Of course it would be something immature like that! I'm quite surprised you haven't pieced together the pieces, yet, Kuran-san." The woman looked at her fake nails.

Kaname lowered his eyes. It seemed everyone knew more about the demon than Kaname did and that was something he wasn't pleased with. What could the demon be hiding from him that was so secret? It wasn't like Kaname had a problem with Tsuki being a demon and collecting souls; everyone had their jobs in the circle of life.

"Weilson, Amber?"

"That's me." The woman stood and looked down at the pureblood vampire. "You know, in America, we have another name for Kurenai Tsuki – Damien." She followed the hairdresser that called her name.

Kaname's eyes widened a fraction. He mentally shook his head. That was stupid. He would've heard it before now if Tsuki was the devil's _actual_ son and not just the son of pureblood demons. Of course, there were no demons that were more pure than those from the First of the Fallen himself. Kaname glanced up when Tsuki stepped out and snatched his coat from the vampire. Kaname blinked and got to his feet. It seemed there was something that was annoying the demon.

"You lied to me?" Kaname asked as he walked beside Tsuki through the streets of the town, heading back to the school.

"How can I lie about something I was never asked? You never questioned my lineage and I didn't exactly want anyone to know about it, either."

"You're not proud of your heritage?"

"Why should I be? My father is an asshole and I just had to be younger of twins. I wasn't meant for this world and Derek was the most treasured until he decided to do something stupid." Tsuki paused and change his appearance to that of his younger face, looking as though he was about to cry. "Is this going to be a problem, Kaname-sama? I don't want you to think any differently of me because I am the direct descendant of Lucifer."

"Of course not, Tsuki. Why would…I dislike it greatly when you do that." Kaname narrowed his eyes and walked on. "I can't believe I didn't notice it before. It explains a lot about you."

Once inside the school grounds, Tsuki paused and glanced up at the sky. "Kaname…The Kuran line has been friends of the Kurenai family for eons. I've seen things happen within that family and I've been around since before the Kurans became who they are now in the vampire world. I do consider you a friend but when it comes to demons, we aren't allowed that luxury."

"You always told me you were a demon by birth but human by choice. Humans have friends. Even Zero has Yuuki as a friend, though he would never admit to it." Kaname observed Tsuki, refusing to use his real name. It was just a weird habit. He had always known the demon in front of him as Tsuki and that new information wasn't going to change anything.

"I always said that to spite my family. My father hated to think of me referring myself to the things that his father put before him and the other angels." Tsuki continued walking, Kaname beside him. They stopped outside of the Moon Dorm gates. "I guess that saying is right."

"Which one?"

"Life's a bitch and then you become one. I owe you a favor, just so you know. You did something for me, a long time ago. Before the bang."

Kaname raised an eyebrow. "'Bang'?"

Tsuki chuckled and the gates opened. "The big bang."

Kaname fell into step beside Tsuki. He knew more about the demon now but for some reason, the demon wasn't going to confide in him and while Kaname knew he had enough to worry about, it seemed that the demon carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. He loved to live up the fact that he was a demon and constantly did things that made people question if the hell spawn had a conscience but Kaname knew it was there. It was just obscured sometimes.

"Why didn't you take that boy's soul?"

"He wanted his mother to find eternal happiness when she passed away. She had done a lot of wrong in her life but he still had faith that she could transform if she knew what bliss was. He was willing to give up his soul for someone that nearly destroyed his life."

Kaname stared at Tsuki. Were those tears in his eyes? The demon blinked and they were gone. "You'll never confide in me fully, will you?"

"Not when you have so much to worry about. Maybe…one day." Tsuki smiled over his shoulder as he climbed the stairs to his room. "And what I said to Taiyou when I punished him will never be known, either. It's like a cheesy rip off of what happened with Shizuka."

"How…?"

Tsuki's smile turned into a smirk. "There's nothing I don't know, Kaname."

Kaname raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? What lays in your future, then?"

"Go to hell." Tsuki got to the top of the stairs and turned. "No-one, is my answer."

Kaname nodded and watched as the demon disappeared into his room. The son of the devil actually had a conscience and was able to fall in love. How strange. And stranger still, the demon was helping a vampire get the one he loved, for seemingly no reason. Was Tsuki doing it because of the deal he made with Yuuki? It was a possibility but Kaname wasn't going to question it. It wasn't his place and he was aware that the details of the deal couldn't be given out. _How did things turn out this way?_ Kaname asked himself as he went to his bedroom.

~ * ~  
End Chapter VI.

Okay, I've absolutely no idea how the hell this chapter happened! I promise, this is all of Tsuki's past that will be revealed! Please, please, PLEASE don't hate me for it! I never meant to write about Tsuki's background or family connections or even have him have feelings! My fingers got away from me. I'm really sorry!

Now, onto the best part of any chapter!

**Mai Kurosaki:** There wasn't anything in this chapter and I deeply apologize for that! I hope you'll continue to read and leave your awesome reviews!

**Mank0:** Hmm...I never planned on having Tsuki get with anyone, much less Zero. But chances are, I'll get bored and probably do a spin off to this story. At least now I have an excuse to do it and I'll dedicate it to you so I can't receive the full blame for it! Thanks for your awesome review and welcome to the story, too! I'm glad to know that you'll continue to read it!

**ben4kevin:** Actually, if the next chapter pans out the way I'm hoping it will, I'll probably have to up the rating to M. Ooh, was that a spoiler for my own story? There might be something a little more juicy than just a fantasy! :P Thanks for the review!

**Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai:** Yes, Zero is getting fucked around with but that's why I love his character so much! He's just got that personality where he'll go off at the drop of a hat! I swear, he's got some Irish in his blood somewhere!...I'm sorry, but no threesome for this story. Maybe, in another one... And high-five for yaoi loving mums!

**Alexia-09:** Nawww, thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it so much. I hope this chapter was to your liking because if anyone has a problem with it, they can blame it on YOU! I think I had you in mind when this chapter was being written and because I remembered you saying you wanted to know a little more about Tsuki's past...So, people, if you wanna complain about this chapter, please direct all hate towards Alexia-09! JUST KIDDING! I'll take all your hate and anger and eat it!

**DeathTheKidCrazy:** Welcome and thanks! Its not often I get a review like that. I'm glad you're enjoying it so much! I doubt this chapter was up to your liking but I hope you review again just for the hell of it!

**To everyone who has alerted/favorited:** Thank you all so much! I doubt this update was to your liking, but I can't be held responsible for it!

**To everyone else:** Please let me know what you think! (not of this chapter because I hate it more than anyone else could!)

Until the next one, have a good day!


	7. Sweet Deception VII

**~Sweet Deception~**

**By:** Aerys Krystie.

**A/N:** Okies, not sure if I _should_ up the rating because of this chapter but I didn't because it wasn't all that graphic but there is something there. So, please enjoy!

* * *

Zero glared at the two sitting at the table. The Chairman had invited Kuran and Kurenai over for dinner and much to the Hunter's displeasure, they had agreed. Now he had to eat horrible food and deal with the demon's sarcastic remarks towards everyone and everything. On the plus side, it would be interesting to see how he reacted to the Chairman's idea of food.

The four teenagers sat at the table. Yuuki asked questions, mainly about why Tsuki had had all of his hair cut off. She had liked the long hair on him. It was different from the all the other Night Class boys. Tsuki just smiled and shrugged and Yuuki, while not being as quick as most, got the hint that she wasn't going to get a definitive answer. No-one understood demons and Yuuki was beginning wonder if they even understood themselves.

While Kaname and Yuuki engaged in unimportant chatter, Zero glared at the demon that was still responsible for his bad mood. There really wasn't any need for the Hunter to be used as a shield to protect a pair of jeans. Zero didn't care if they were a designer brand. The walk back to the school had left him sticky and annoyed. Mainly annoyed because he was sticky and if he had said anything like that to anyone, it could be taken the wrong way.

"You have got to stop living in the past, Zero."

Zero rolled his eyes. "A past is what defines and creates a person. It makes them stronger."

Tsuki raised an eyebrow. "It can also destroy them. It's destroying you." He sniffed the air. "Can anyone else _smell_ that?"

"Dinner is served!" Kaien declared, twirling out of the kitchen with a large pot in his hands. He set it down on the table, grinning. "Tsuki-kun, I know you're going to love my stew!"

"If it smells like road kill on a hot day, I doubt it." The lid was removed and Tsuki covered his nose, looking into the pot. "What the hell is that? It looks like toxic waste."

Kaien chuckled, ignoring the insults. "I know it doesn't look the best but everyone loves my stew! Won't you please try it?"

Tsuki nodded. Being a demon of impeccable etiquette he knew it would be rude to tell the Headmaster where he could shove his stew and the demon was thankful that he had had a large breakfast, though he was still hungry. He knew the others were waiting for him to try it first so they could see his reaction and Tsuki already had a bad feeling about it. The slop was ladled into a bowl and Tsuki raised an eyebrow.

"Do I use a normal spoon or one made of orichalcum? I think it just winked at me," he said after poking it with the spoon.

"Don't tell me a demon as powerful as you are is frightened of stew, Tsuki." Kaname smirked.

"Why aren't you eating it, then?"

"I'm a vampire; I don't eat food. I merely do it for show."

Tsuki took a deep breath and put a spoonful of the goop in his mouth. He spat it back out immediately. "It tastes like pure evil." Yuuki burst out laughing, Kaien cried, Zero raised an eyebrow and Kaname continued to smirk. "Where is your holy water? I demand that that stew has an exorcism performed on it so it can go back to hell where it belongs." Tsuki shuddered.

"You're so unkind to me, Tsuki-kun!" Kaien wailed.

"I can just see the menu for a restaurant you would own, Chairman. Today's special: Slop or Stew. What's the stew? Yesterday's slop." Tsuki stood. "I'm going to order out tonight's meal, if that's okay. I'm tired of being starved at this school."

Kaien cried a river of tears and Yuuki tried to comfort her father. "Its okay, Chairman. Your cooking just isn't for demons."

"It shouldn't be eaten by humans, either. Not even Cerberus would eat _that_." Tsuki headed to the bathroom to rinse his mouth out.

If Tsuki's reaction was anything to go by, Kaname was grateful sometimes that he didn't eat normal food. It wasn't like the demon to attack someone for no reason, either and Kaname would admit he was a little weary about letting Yuuki eat whatever it was that the Chairman had prepared. The smell of it wasn't that appealing.

Kaname gazed at Zero as Kaien was trying to make Yuuki call him daddy. "Is everything okay, Kiryuu-kun? You've been rather quiet during all of this."

Zero gritted his teeth but didn't raise his head. He got a bad feeling that his eyes were red. His heart was beating in time with the others that were surrounding him. The sound of their blood rushing through their veins was deafening. Zero got to his feet abruptly. Silence fell and the three other studied him and without a word, he turned and left the dining room, going up to the room he rarely, if ever, used. The room the Chairman had given him.

"Zero…" Yuuki went to follow him but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Kaname-senpai?"

"Let me talk to him, Yuuki." Kaname smiled at her and followed Zero's footsteps. He passed the bathroom and saw Tsuki leaning against the doorframe.

"You could take it all the way tonight, Kaname. It'll get you a step closer to what you want and it'll be a step closer to completing the deal." Tsuki pushed himself off the frame and rejoined the others.

Kaname continued. He knocked on the door and wasn't surprised when there was a growl of 'fuck off'. It was a good thing that it was Kaname and not Yuuki. The poor girl wouldn't know what to think if Zero spoke to her like that. Unbeknownst to Kaname, Zero already had. Kaname knocked again and got the same response. He wasn't going to just walk away, though, like Zero was probably expecting him to.

Kaname opened the door and invited himself into the room, closing the door behind him. Zero was sprawled out on the bed, shirt open and an arm flung over his eyes. It was a delectable sight but Kaname kept himself under control. He stood beside the bed, taking in all that Zero was offering unconsciously at the moment.

_I _could_ take it all the way. I don't think I will, though._ Kaname touched the arm that was over Zero's eyes and the boy shot upright, glaring at the person that would dare to disturb him. His eyes narrowed even more when he saw the pureblood and looked away. Kaname could practically hear Zero's thoughts without having to delve into his mind.

"Zero, you shouldn't hide and worry Yuuki like that." Kaname sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the door.

"How many times have you told me that? You're not the only one who doesn't listen, Kuran." Zero glanced at the vampire, surprised a little at himself for not being pissed off that the bloodsucker had used his name. It actually sounded…nice.

"I know. You should listen, though. Yuuki doesn't worry about me as much as she does for you." Kaname turned to Zero. "Shall we get this over with?"

_I know she cares about me. She was willing to give up her soul for my happiness._ Zero looked away when Kaname began unbuttoning his shirt. _That demon said he would make me happy. Does he know something about me that not even I know?_ Zero frowned when a hand cupped his cheek. He glared at Kaname but then lowered his eyes. _He must know something. He would know the obvious one. Anyone that knows me would know that. Is there something else I want that will make me happy?_ Zero blinked as the hand had moved from his cheek to his hair.

"What are you doing, Kuran?"

"Just thinking that you're much tolerable when you're lost in thought. I could have murdered you with how out of it you were." Kaname smiled.

"You vampires really think you can have anyone you want, don't you?" Zero scoffed. "Sorry, but you're not going to get it this time, pureblood."

Kaname's smile stared where it was but his eyes hardened slightly. "I know I can make you eat those words, Zero. Is that what you want? I can be the monster you think I am."

Zero's eyes widened as he felt his body moving onto its knees and towards Kaname. "Stop it!" he hissed. "Are you going to prove me right?"

"No. I just wanted you to remember that it is because of me that you are still living and that there is much more I can do to you other than just your life."

Zero growled, gripping Kaname's shoulders and pinning the vampire to his bed. It took them both by surprise but Kaname quickly got over it and changed their position. "At least you know that your mind-control is the _only_ way you'll ever get me to do anything with you!" he spat viciously.

"Perhaps not, Zero. Anyone can see it in your eyes. Even Yuuki can see the confusion that's been playing in them since last night. You enjoyed it, didn't you?"

Zero blinked as Kaname's face got closer. If Yuuki could see it, then he was being too obvious. "Shit…" He sighed and closed his eyes. "I thought you were here to feed me, not show off your power?"

Kaname exhaled silently and pulled back. "Only if you're willing, Zero. I'm not going to force it onto you, like I have been. Please remember, however, that if you decide you don't want to do it tonight, you will slip and fall into a Level E. I don't think I'm prepared to kill you, yet."

Zero pushed himself onto his elbows and searched Kaname's eyes. "We're still only doing this for Yuuki, right?"

"Of course."

Zero snorted. "Liar. Talking about being obvious, I could see it a mile away, Kuran."

Kaname smiled again, despite being thrown off inside a little by that statement. He knew what Zero meant and thankfully it wasn't what Kaname was thinking the Hunter had meant by it. "Of course it is for Yuuki, Zero. I need someone to be able to protect her. Especially with demons around."

"You're the resident pureblood, Kuran, I don't think there are any demons stupid enough to try and take her soul. I think it's gotten around hell that she's not to be touched, if Kurenai won't take her." Zero lowered his eyes in thought. Why wasn't her soul good enough for a demon to take? She was pure, anyone could see that. Weren't pure souls worth a lot in hell?

Kaname took Zero's chin in his fingers and lent forward. "You don't need to worry about her soul, Zero. I know she's in good hands as long as Tsuki continues to keep the hordes at bay."

Zero's mind flashed back to the previous night and the betrayal of his mind and the thoughts he was thinking about Kaname and his lips. And there they were, barely an inch from his own, curved up in that smile that hid everything the vampire was thinking. Zero couldn't tear his eyes from them. They were just…there.

Zero slapped Kaname's hand away and pushed the vampire back. "Don't invade someone else's comfort zone, vampire."

"That wasn't an invasion, Zero. This is."

Zero knew he wouldn't have time to think as Kaname moved forward and descended his lips onto the Hunter's. It wasn't rough, like Zero had been expecting it to be. It wasn't completely gently and limp-wristed, either. It was firm and there was something else in it that was making Zero shudder. His body felt like it was on fire and he wasn't going to let Kaname think he could best him.

Zero wrapped an arm around Kaname's neck, deepening the kiss. He knew he had taken the vampire by surprise. The soft gasp had been enough but Kaname quickly took control of the situation again. Zero's shocked moan was devoured by Kaname's mouth as the pureblood's tongue ran along his own. He moved his arm so his hand could grip the back of Kaname's neck and brought the vampire closer.

Zero opened his raspberry eyes when Kaname conveniently cut his tongue on a fang as the sweet liquid invade the Hunter's mouth, taking over his senses. With a strength he didn't he possessed, Zero pushed Kaname onto his back and broke the kiss, staring down at the vampire beneath him. He lent down and licked away the few spots on Kaname's lips.

There was a hand running down his torso and something primal in Zero's mind snapped. With a growl he tore open Kaname's shirt, determined not to let the vampire leave until he had satisfied _everything_ his body needed. He took in Kaname's body and found it slightly upsetting that he wouldn't be able to see it littered with his bite marks.

Kaname watched. Zero acted as though he had never seen a vampire shirtless before. Supernatural eyes flashed to his own and Kaname nodded, turning his head to the side. "Feed, Zero. I feel you'll be needing as much of your strength as possible for tonight."

_I said I wasn't going to take it all the way. I guess this makes me a hypocrite._ Kaname forced a shiver down as Zero's tongue ran over his neck. He raised a hand, ready to make Zero drink when the Hunter punctured his neck. Kaname's eyes widened for a moment before they went back to normal. Zero was never gentle when it came to his feedings but at that moment, he was positively _savage_ about it. Kaname frowned slightly when Zero pulled back after a minute. It wasn't possible for his hunger to be sated.

Kaname was going to ask what he was doing but Zero decided to claim his lips in a rough kiss. There was an animalistic sound that escaped Zero's throat and Kaname raised an eyebrow. He pulled away and Zero's lips continued down his throat to his collar bone, finding a sensitive point, making Kaname give out a small moan. Fangs were dragged down the skin of his abdomen and a tongue ran along the soft red marks left behind.

Hands were working on undoing his belt and Kaname stopped them, pulling Zero up. He was aware of the state of mind that the Hunter was in and knew that was why Tsuki said he could go all the way that night. Kaname wasn't going to take advantage of the Hunter, though. He wasn't going to give Zero another reason to complain about vampires.

"Don't be an asshole about it, Kuran. I'm not going to hold this against you because right now, I need a release and you're closest thing. We don't have to talk about it again."

On the other hand, maybe Zero was in the right state of mind. Kaname nodded. Tsuki knew how it was going to end and knew how his entire trip to Cross Academy was going to play out. Of course, he was never expecting Yuuki to be the one that had summoned him. Kaname wasn't sure if he should go all the way with Zero, especially considering Tsuki was known for toying with people. There was a laugh that seemed to agree with him. Oh well. _Que sera, sera_. Kaname was more than willing to deal with the repercussions when and if they happened.

Zero continued with undoing Kaname's belt and his slacks. He couldn't remove them fast enough and Kaname felt as though his feet were going to be ripped from his ankles in Zero's haste. Clothes and shoes discarded to the side somewhere; Zero licked the inside of Kaname's thigh and bit his hip, licking up the small droplets of blood that appeared.

Kaname watched the Hunter with a smirk. He would allow Zero to have his fun before he would take control again. He wasn't going to let Zero think he could be the top in their little non-relationship. A soft gasp let his mouth as Zero's tongue attacked his erection. For someone that was _meant_ to be straight, Zero really knew how to make his tongue a gift in the homosexual community. Kaname closed his eyes and enjoyed the pleasure.

It didn't strike Kaname as odd when Zero got bored with his own teasing and took the organ into his mouth, causing the vampire to tense momentarily before relaxing again. Kaname opened his eyes and watched. A strange sight, indeed to see a Hunter doing that to the very creature he despised more than anything in his life. Kaname wasn't going to complain, though. What Zero was doing to him should be illegal.

Kaname flinched slightly and pulled Zero's head up by his hair. "Do _not_ use your fangs there," he warned, narrowing his eyes.

Zero smirked. Kaname would have to cut him some slack; it was his first time giving oral pleasure, after all. Then again, Zero was seeing what he could and couldn't get away with. It would seem apparent that Kaname didn't want his cock pierced anytime soon. Zero lowered his head to the shaft, taking it into his mouth again. In the back of his mind, there was a small voice telling him that he should bite it off and cause as much pain as possible to the vampire.

Zero glanced up at Kaname and frowned. He grinned inwardly when a gentle moan slipped out of the vampire's mouth and his head snapped up when the window of the bedroom shattered. It was going to be difficult to explain that one. Kaname growled out one word and Zero had to cock an eyebrow. Kaname was sexy when he got greedy. Still, Zero wasn't going to take orders from the pureblood just because he wanted a release.

"You were the one that wanted this, Zero. Remember that. I can leave at any time."

"And just remember that my mouth is going around your cock. If I have to bite it off to make the point clear, I'll gladly die." Zero smirked and crawled up Kaname's body. "I'd like to see you get off on torturing me then."

Kaname's eyebrow went up. "Very well."

Zero's eyes widened as their positions were changed and his pants were almost ripped from his body. Kaname moved up his body, attaching his lips to Zero's throat, making the Hunter bite back a moan. Those lips were more talented than Zero ever gave them credit for. The vampire's tongue snaked out to glide alone his jaw and up to his ear. It played with his piercings as nails were lightly dragged down his torso. Zero's body arched into the touch.

_Why does this seem familiar?_ Kaname murmured his name in his ear as a hand gripped his erection and worked in a torturously slow manner. A nip was placed behind his ear and Zero moaned before he could stop himself. He felt Kaname's lips curve up against his skin. Zero closed his eyes and ran his fingers through Kaname's hair. It was amazing how tender the vampire could be.

"Did_ you enjoy it?" Was he fucking with me?_ Zero's hips bucked upwards and his hands gripped the chocolate strands. Kaname sucked on his throat and grazed his fangs over the skin, though he never pierced the flesh and for that, Zero was thankful. The hand on his pride and joy picked up its pace and Zero gritted his teeth, trying to be quiet as he didn't want anyone – except the damn demon, who probably already knew – to know what they were doing.

Kaname watched as the small marks he made on Zero's creamy skin healed almost instantly. He glanced at the Hunter's face and smirked. Zero's hips rocked in time with his hand, giving Kaname the signal that the prefect wanted to orgasm and just that once, Kaname was going to give in to the ex-human's demands. Zero removed one of his hands from Kaname's hair to bite it as the movement got faster. Kaname lent in close to Zero's ear and gave him the command as he tugged on the Hunter's earring with his teeth.

Zero tensed and came. He waited until Kaname was finished squeezing the last of his essence from his body before he opened his eyes. Kaname was gazing at the mess and Zero was grateful his face was flushed from the pleasure as his blush blended into it. He focused on Kaname when the vampire sat back, looking at the semen on his hand.

"Tsuki is right, Zero; you do need to masturbate more often, instead of using Bloody Rose."

Zero glared at Kaname. "Go to hell."

"I've been there before. I didn't care for it much."

Zero turned his head away. "In that case, excuse me for not finding time to jerk off."

Kaname used his clean hand to make Zero look at him. "Remember, we're not to talk about this again."

Zero nodded. He actually had a small amount of respect for Kaname now. He still hated the damned vampire but at least he wouldn't have to worry about being embarrassed about getting off by the hand of a pureblood. On the other hand, it might make a couple of the vampires angry enough to try and attack him and Zero was kind of itching to kill something.

"What about you?"

Kaname blinked and shrugged. "I don't need it as badly as you do. If you want to take care of it, that is your choice."

Zero blushed and sat on the edge of the bed. "No, thanks." Zero felt guilty but at the same time, he was embarrassed. He hung his head and ran his hands through his hair.

Kaname nodded and got to his feet. He found his pants and pulled them on, after wiping his hand clean on the bed covers. It wasn't the most dignified thing to do but he didn't really want any stains on his clothing. He put his shoes on and did up the buttons on his shirt that Zero didn't remove. He glanced at the Hunter as he headed to the door.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Tsuki's voice pierced the tense silence of the room. "Why would you hold a parent teacher night?"

_Oh no._ Kaname left the room, closing the door. He joined the others in the living room. Tsuki was on his feet, glaring at the Chairman. "Is something wrong?" he asked, hoping no-one would notice his shirt.

"Yes! That idiot wants me to call my father to this school! My _father_! Who already knows that I'm failing my ethics class." Tsuki turned his raging eyes to Kaname. "Could you _please_ talk him out of it?"

"It might not be a good idea for Tsuki's father to come to the campus, Chairman Cross."

Kaien sighed. "I know. But unless he's orphaned, everyone's guardian must come and speak with the teachers. I'm not ruling anyone out, even if they are demons."

_That's right. I haven't told him who Tsuki's father is._ "There you have it, Tsuki. _No-one_ exempt from it."

"Is it such a bad thing, Tsuki-senpai?" Yuuki asked meekly.

Tsuki calmed down a little before he looked at the girl. "You have no idea how lucky you are to be orphaned. That's all I can say." With that, Tsuki left the Headmaster's house, heading to the dorm.

Kaien glanced at Kaname. "Did I miss something? I know he's a demon, which would mean his parents are as well but I never expected him to react like that."

"What did he put down on the form when it asked for his father's name?" Kaname inquired, taking a seat on the sofa where Yuuki was.

"Josef Nazareth."

Kaname blinked. The Chairman honestly didn't find that weird? "And I'm assuming his mother was Mary Virginia?" Kaien nodded, raising an eyebrow. "Chairman, sometimes you give me reason to worry about you."

"I didn't think anything of it because it's not uncommon for a demon to be the child of unwed parents. I know their names were odd…Who _are_ his parents, then?"

Kaname smiled and got to his feet, wondering why he sat in the first place. "I guess you will find out when the man arrives next week. Goodnight, Yuuki, Chairman." _Who is going to run hell while the leader is up here, hearing about which classes his son is failing?_ Kaname shook his head. It was just one problem after another.

* * *

Zero spent the following day in his room. When Cross asked what had happened between him and Kaname, Zero lied and said he went too far with pissing the pureblood off. Kaien had told him to apologize and Zero just walked off. Staring at the sunny day was irritating him. How could the day be so nice when everything was so shit?

Zero stood in front of the window, arm on the wall and his head resting against it. They might not talk about it but that wasn't going to stop Zero from thinking about what had occurred the previous night. It wasn't like him to lose his self-control like that. There had been plenty of other times that he wanted to jump Kaname – or anything that could help relieve some tension – but he never did. So what made the night before so special?

There was nothing out of the ordinary, except the damned demon. Zero closed his eyes and sighed quietly. The only thing that was shit at the moment was him. _Am I really that much of a lost cause?_ He had spent the rest of the night thinking about it and he still couldn't get it out of his mind. Kaname hadn't done anything wrong, which left only Zero to be blamed for it all. The Hunter turned around and pressed his back to the wall. _Yes, I am._

Zero half opened his eyes and stared at the wall across from him. _Why can I forget it? It wasn't anything that special, anyway._ That was true. It wasn't as though Zero had fully given himself to the vampire and still, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more there. There weren't any feelings involved and he shifted slightly. Did he want there to be feelings involved and if so, what feelings? He didn't know much about emotion. There was nothing there…

_I can see why I never bothered. This is annoying._ Zero pushed off the wall and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling a knee to his chest. If there was nothing there, why was it continuously playing on his conscious mind? Why couldn't do what he normally did when something he didn't want to remember happened? What made that interaction so special? _Was it because of Kaname? Was he the reason?_ He lightly touched the area behind his ear that Kaname had nipped after murmuring his name.

Everything had been sensual but there was nothing there. Kaname had been the master of making it special without doing anything noteworthy. _He didn't even care that I had been selfish._ Zero lowered his eyes as that thought hit him like a truck. Somehow, he didn't think that Kaname was allowing him to live for Yuuki any longer. She had the protection of that demon. Kurenai had gotten pretty fucked up while protecting her. _So maybe I'm not the only one being selfish._

Zero dropped his foot to the floor and rested his elbows on his knees, hands on his neck as he stared at the floor. What was Kaname planning? There had to be some hidden agenda to why the vampire was keeping him alive. _"The _only_ reason I'm allowing you to live is for Yuuki." Is Kurenai leaving soon? Is that why you're still keeping me around, Kuran?_ Zero couldn't bring himself to believe it. He wasn't sure why. Any other time, he would've been the first to agree to something like that. There was something else surrounding the reason. The night before had been proof of that, in Zero's mind.

It could be pity. Did the vampire think he was that pathetic that he needed to be kept alive so he could continue to wallow in self-pity? That didn't seem like Kaname's style, though. _What do I know? We're not even on a first name basis. I've got nothing to base any sort of character assumption on._ It just didn't feel right for Kaname to do something like that. Yuuki had been an excuse and Zero wanted to know the reason. He closed his eyes, trying to figure out what the pureblood could be hiding.

Kaname never gave anything away. He was a perfect student and had been raised to be a ruler, at some point in his everlasting life. Behind his lids, Zero could see Kaname perfectly but for some reason, on his left shoulder was a small version of Tsuki, who smirked at him. On his right shoulder, a small version of Yuuki, that grinned. Both of them seemed to be urging Kaname to do same thing and that was when Zero decided he needed to get sleep and soon.

Zero fell backwards, keeping his eyes closed. The image of Kaname with Tsuki and Yuuki on his shoulders disappeared and a new one popped up. It was just Kaname, standing beside a tree in the forest. His eyes still held the same tinge of sadness they always had. _I never noticed that before._ Kaname only ever looked happy whenever he was speaking to Yuuki…_And me, recently._ Would things really go back to normal after their little encounter in the bedroom? Of course it would.

_There had been nothing there_, Zero reminded himself, opening his eyes and gazing at the ceiling bleakly. So why was he nervous about tomorrow and seeing Kaname? Was that nervousness or something else? Not caring how pathetic it was, Zero rolled onto his side and curled up. He was alone and no-one was ever going to see him like that. Why did it still feel like he was missing something? It felt important, too and obvious. Really, _really_ obvious. _I'm never going to forget last night, am I?_

Zero curled into himself a little more and closed his eyes. Images of the previous night came to his mind's eye. _That's what it was. There was something in Kaname's eyes that wasn't meant to be there. But what was it?_ He sighed. There was no point in thinking about it while he was that tired. It had taken him hours just to realize what it was that had been different about Kaname. His eyes had looked nicer; almost human. For a short time, Zero had been able to forget that it was a monster that held his life hostage. But Kaname wasn't. _There was nothing there…but maybe I want something to be there…_

Somewhere not too far away, the damned demon smirked and made the phone call he was dreading.

~ * ~  
End Chapter VII.

And there you have it! It's taken a while but I'm trying SO desperately to keep them in character and make the story move along at a decent pace (I don't want this bad boy to become eighty chapters long or something ridiculous like that!). So, I hope everyone enjoyed it and now to get on to my favorite part of the story! Yeah, replying to all the lovely people who keep me going is the reason I write stories. Sad, right?  
And I guess you can all imagine the insanity that's going to take place in the next chapter!

**Mai Kurosaki:** First off, THANK YOU! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! I'm so happy to know what you HONESTLY think of the chapters. I hope Zero was a little better in this one for you than he was in the last one. Please be sure to let me know if there's anything else I should keep an eye on!

**ben4kevin:** Hi there! Probably not what you wanted but it's a little something, right? Gotta get the build up going and stuff like that! But I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for your awesome reviews!

**Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai:** Sorry about that random high five thing in the last chapter! That was meant for Mank0 but I totally had a blond moment and put it at the end of yours. Please forgive me! And Tsuki wanted me to let you know that he's coming for your soul for pitying him. NO-ONE is allowed to pity him...Not even me and I created that monster! Thanks for your review!

**bloody child:** Welcome to the insanity that is this story! *insert generic evil laugh here* You have no idea how long it took me to think up this storyline! I'm glad you find it original, that's a huge compliment! Thank you so much! I hope this chapter didn't let you down! I might have made Zero a little OOC and I apologize if I did.

**DeathTheKidCrazy:** Thanks for the luck! I hope this chapter was to your liking! And if you wanna call what Kaname and Tsuki have friendship, be my guest! It's more like a mutual understanding, in my eyes. :P

**Alexia-09:** What cell phone does his daddy use? It's a landline and you DON'T wanna know where it comes from! LOL But seriously, thanks for your review and it was actually my intention to make Grace annoying because for some reason, she wasn't meant to play that big a part in the chapter. So it's good to know I got ONE thing right!

**To everyone who has alerted/favorited:** Thanks so much! I hope you all enjoyed this one!

**To everyone else:** Please be sure to drop a line if you're enjoying it! I won't know unless you tell me!

Until the next one, have a great day!


	8. Sweet Deception VIII

**~Sweet Deception~**

**By:** Aerys Krystie.

* * *

The school was buzzing with life as parents arrived for the parent/teacher night. Tsuki hadn't been able to sleep. His father had sounded delighted about meeting with his teachers and Tsuki had crushed his phone. The demon was going to kill the Headmaster. He was going to make his death long and painful. He had no idea how his father was going to appear but if he knew the fallen angel correctly, it was going to be flashy and a show of power.

The Night Class students were beginning to rouse from their slumber. Kaname had been awake for the last hour. He could sense Tsuki's nervousness and the subtle hint of anger and bedlam. Stepping out of his room, the pureblood saw the demon go back into his. The others were up and showers were turned on, all wanting to look their best for their parents' critical eyes. Especially if any of them were in fact failing a class.

Half an hour later, which was a record for some of the vampires, Kaname's inner circle was waiting in the lounge area of the dorm. Kaname scanned them and saw that Tsuki was still in his room and was curious as to what time his father would be arriving. If anything, it would be interesting to see how the Council members dealt with the devil being in their presence.

The doors to the dorm opened and the vampires went to greet their respective guardians. Kaname glanced at the stairs and saw that Tsuki decided to come out. His entire being had changed. His short white hair was replaced with should-length black hair. His red eyes were green and he wore a white Jack Skellington shirt, with black skinny jeans. Red and black and white and black checkered belts hung around his hips. When Kaname saw him, the only thing he could think was 'emo cave'.

"That's why my father sent me, Kaname," Tsuki said as he joined the others, glancing at the others dully. "What's up?"

Takuma's grandfather stepped up to the demon and looked him over. "You're not a vampire and you're not a human. You stink of evil, so that must make you a demon. A pureblood one at that. I am –"

"I don't get acquainted with those who will soon be dead."

A hush fell over the group and everyone waited for Ichijou's reaction to the curt demon that had pretty much just threatened his life. The older vampire smiled, cold and hard. "Have you ever considered working for the Council? We could use someone like you."

"Get a grave," Tsuki hissed, narrowing his false eyes. "If you think I would ever work for someone like you, you have got a lot to learn about demons. We're independents, except those that are on the Council of Six. My father, who happens to be head of said council, will not be pleased that you tried to recruit me."

A tense silence fell over the vampires and the Council members exchanged looks with each other. _So they know who the head of the Council of Six is. Who said the devil didn't like politics?_ Kaname waited to see what their reactions would be. They didn't get the chance to say or do anything as the earth began to quake, a circular crack in the floor of the dorm appeared. Tsuki sighed and stepped back, as did everyone else. A hole appeared and a voice was getting louder, as though the person was walking up stairs.

"By the way," Kaname whispered to Tsuki, "why did you change your appearance?"

"This is the image I had the last time he saw me. My father doesn't like change, in case you hadn't noticed." Tsuki was referring to the war in heaven and figured Kaname got that, as the pureblood nodded.

"I don't want it shiny," the man said into a cell phone as he came into view. "That's the last time I let you watch a movie about so-called vampires. Watch Hellsing. Alucard is a _real_ vampire. Of course it was an international sensation. She sold her soul to me so it would be." He hung up and looked around at the people that were staring at him. "Good evening." The hole in the earth closed up.

Tsuki stepped forward. "Can I introduce you to the bastard that spawned me. This is Lucifer Fallen-Angel. Otherwise known as Old Nick, the devil, Satan, Beelzebub, Josef Nazareth and on Thursdays, he can be found at the bar in town under the name 'Sandra'."

"Your father is the devil?" Kaname's inner circle chimed, even Senri couldn't stop himself from blurting that out.

"And you thought your parents were famous," Lucifer said arrogantly, which earned him a groan from his son. "Hi, Tsu-chan!" He ran over to his son, ready to hug the boy, who stepped to the side and tripped the man. "Aww, Tsu-chan!"

"Yeah, I know. It explains a lot with me, doesn't it? Now, Satan, these are very important vampires. There are also humans here and for the love of all that is evil, _do not_ take anyone's soul! And stop calling me that!"

"Oh, Tsu-chan! Call me 'daddy'!"

Kaname raised an eyebrow and smirked as Lucifer mingled with the other vampires. He might have been taken to hell before but he never had the pleasure of meeting the ruler. It was obvious why Tsuki wanted to keep it a secret that his father was the devil. Tsuki looked as though he wanted to die and Kaname decided that night was going to be very interesting, indeed.

"So what classes are you failing, my adorable, emo son?" Lucifer took a seat on one of the sofas.

"Ethics."

"I thought I taught you better than that!"

"You did. Why do you think I'm failing? Plus, I swear Yagari-sensei is out to get me. I don't think he enjoyed being propositioned." Tsuki glanced at Kaname. "Shut the hell up, Kaname!"

Kaname's smirk stayed in place. "I didn't say anything nor was I was thinking anything."

"_That's_ the point. I know you're looking for something to hold against me." Kaname chuckled and Tsuki turned his raging eyes to father. "And you! You're meant to be the devil, so start acting like it!"

Rivers of tears fell from Lucifer's eyes. "You're so mean to your father, Tsu-chan! Why don't you love me as much as I love you?"

"Asshole!" Tsuki growled and stormed out of the dorm. Having a famous father sucked eggs.

"Are you really the devil?" Hanabusa asked, not hiding the fact that he didn't believe it.

"My human form is nothing like what you people thought it would be, is it? I don't have red skin, horns and a pointed tail." With his son gone, Lucifer's face changed. He got more serious and turned his eyes to Takuma's grandfather. "I don't appreciate it when a _vampire_ tries to recruit my son. Do something that foolish again and you will be sleeping beside Jimmy Hoffa."

The vampire nodded and Kaname's smirk got wider. What kind of an idiot would try to do something like that twice, especially after that sort of a threat? Kaname wouldn't put it past some of the members of the Council, though. If they wanted a demon, they would probably summon one and find a way to control it. Of course, there wouldn't be a demon nearly as powerful as Tsuki.

"Well, I believe that's all the guardians of the Night Class students. Shall we get going?" Kaname stepped over to the doors.

The vampires and the devil nodded, getting to their feet. Lucifer stepped out first. "Tsu-chan! Yoo-hoo! Tsu-chan!"

Tsuki glared over his shoulder. He _hated_ that nickname. "What do you want, you wastrel wanker?"

Lucifer ran over to his son and hugged him tightly. He stepped back when there were crackles of electricity that were fired at him. "Tsu-chan! Is that anyway to treat your father in front of your friends?"

Tsuki bristled but turned on his heel and walked away from the moron that was meant to be Satan. Akatsuki and Hanabusa raised an eyebrow. Hanabusa might act like a spoilt brat but he would never be so outright disrespectful to his parents. It seemed that Tsuki really didn't like the man that was his father. There had to be some perks to being the devil's son, right?

Hanabusa tensed when he saw dark blue eyes on him. There was a sly smile on Satan's lips. "I don't think its your place to worry about something like, Idol."

Hanabusa nodded, not even thinking of saying something impolite to the man that ran hell; if that was true. It was still hard to believe that that man was the ruler of the pit. On the other hand, it wasn't completely impossible to believe. Parents were different around their families, so maybe that's why it was hard to see _that_ Lucifer as the devil, when he was acting like a twit. Wasn't it obvious that Tsuki had no affection for the man?

Akatsuki glanced at his cousin. "I wouldn't worry about it, Hanabusa. It doesn't concern us and the less we're involved with demons, I think the better it will be for us."

"It's just a strange thing to witness," the boy genius said. "And kind of upsetting to see someone as powerful as the devil reduced to _begging_ his child for some attention. Isn't it usually the other way around? I'm just a little curious, that's all."

"I don't think that's a good thing to be around the devil, Hanabusa."

Kaname smiled to himself as he overheard discussions revolving around Tsuki and his family. _You might not have wanted anyone to know but I guess you can't keep it hidden now. Chairman Cross is going to have fun with this._ Kaname raised an eyebrow when Tsuki threatened his father with death and shook his head. There were a lot of issues in that family. It seemed Tsuki had a brother complex and his father had a son complex. There were a lot of complexes in that family. It got Kaname curious about what the mother was like.

"No means no, you deceitful dick!"

Kaname kept in a sigh. It was a different sort of anger that Tsuki expressed with his father than the full blown rage he showed with his bro…Taiyou. Kaname glanced at the sky as storm clouds appeared out of nowhere but disappeared just as quickly. Tsuki had to get over it sooner or later and the sooner the better. If the demon continued to get that upset every time Taiyou was referred to as a family member it could cause a lot of natural disasters around the world.

It was also strange that Tsuki had taken on another family's name. Of course, it was to be expected, considering his father didn't have a proper last name. Kaname glanced at the demon and his father. Tsuki was glaring death at the devil, who was crying and rubbing the top of his head, where a comical bump was showing. Kaname raised an eyebrow but didn't ask and continued on to the school building to keep an eye on things and make sure nothing escalated.

Kaname stood to the side as parents and their children entered the building, Lucifer and Tsuki bringing up the rear, still arguing. The vampire glanced to his side when the Chairman appeared, Yuuki and Zero with the man. Kaname knew why Kaien was there; he was curious to meet Tsuki's father and find out who the man was. Both of them continued on, ignoring everyone and everything around them.

"Shut up, you malignant moron!"

"Tsu-chan!" Lucifer wailed. "Stop being so mean to your daddy!"

"Would you _please_ stop telling people that we're actually related!"

Yuuki blinked as she took in Tsuki's appearance. It was obvious that his hair wasn't a wig and she wondered why he bothered with such trivial things like wigs and contacts if he could easily change the way he looked. He looked a lot skinnier, too. Seeing him angry was a little scary, though. The hateful expression looked out of place on his handsome features. The man the demon was with was scarier, still, though. Did the Headmaster have a brother no-one knew about?

The man that was with Tsuki stopped looking so childish and gazed at her with eyes that weren't humanly possible. They were such a deep and clear shade of blue and when he was serious, he was beautiful. Almost like an angel. Tsuki groaned and drew a hand over his face, being sure not to smear his eyeliner. Yuuki blinked, trying to understand what was with his reaction, when the man stepped up to her and took her hand, kissing it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Prefect. My son is quite –"

"I know you're the devil but I _am_ you son! You're not meant to fuck me around!" Tsuki hissed, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"The devil?" Yuuki squeaked and jumped back. "Your father is the devil?"

"I called it. Yuuki, you lost the bet and the game." Zero couldn't keep the smirk from his face. "I have to admit, I wasn't expecting something so…girly to be the ruler of hell. But it explains where Kurenai got his feminine looks from."

Tsuki raised an eyebrow slightly and Zero barely dodged the random tree branch that fell from nowhere. Lucifer chuckled. "And you, Level D, ex-human, Vampire Hunter of world class potential, would do well not to annoy my son. There is a lot I could reveal about you that you would not be happy with."

"I honestly had no idea that Tsuki-kun was your child," Kaien said. "Josef Nazareth is a new alias for you, I assume."

"You know him?" Yuuki and Zero asked in astonishment.

"Of course I do. There aren't many people that _don't_ know Lucifer." Kaien grinned at his children. "And now you do as well, my beautiful children."

"I am _not_ your child! Stop saying that I am!" Zero glared at the Headmaster.

"Oh, Zerorin, there's no need to be like that!"

"_Stop_ calling me that!"

Lucifer turned to his son. "He sounds a lot like you, Tsu-chan."

Tsuki punched his father, who fell to the floor, looking up at the demon with big, teary eyes. "Only he hasn't got the balls to poison his father's food, Satan."

"Call me daddy!"

Yuuki blinked. That was all too familiar. She glanced between Lucifer and the Headmaster several times. They had to be related in some way. They were just _too_ alike for them to only be mere acquaintances. Her eyes widened when Kaien and Lucifer held hands, crying to each other about how their sons were so cruel to them. That was seriously the ruler of hell?

"Zerorin is the same!" Kaien declared.

"And getting him home for a Sunday dinner? I've got a better chance of taking over heaven!"

Tsuki and Zero both twitched. Kaname smirked. That was turning out a lot better than he thought it would. Was it any wonder that Tsuki would prefer to stay on earth than to return home? No, it wasn't but Kaname was enjoying the show too much. Though, it was a little unnerving with how similar the two men were. The way they connected was creepy at best.

"You're pathetic," Tsuki and Zero muttered to their guardians as they continued to cry over the things their sons never did for them.

Kaien and Lucifer broke apart, both going serious. "Sorry about that, my adorable, emo son. Would you like to take me to meet the teacher of the class you're failing?" Lucifer smiled down at his child.

"Stop announcing that we're related!"

"Tsu-chan, you should be proud of your blood relation to me! Do you know how many people are willing to sell their souls to be my child?" Lucifer turned his eyes to Kaien. "How does this school survive with two emos? You must have someone watching over you." He smirked at Kaname before stepping into the school building.

"Your father is kind of an asshole, Kurenai," Zero said as he stared at the open door.

"No shit. Why do you think I _didn't_ want him here?" Tsuki followed his father, thinking about how sad it is that there are people who are willing to sell their souls to be the child of the devil and he was trying to find a demon with the balls to take his soul so he wouldn't be the son of the devil. Life sucked.

Kaname walked beside the devil. "You don't have the scent of sulfur. May I ask what your secret is?"

Lucifer smirked. "_L'Oréal_ – because I'm worth it."

Tsuki rolled his eyes, grateful that his father only had to meet one of his teachers. The prick could return to hell after that but Tsuki got the feeling he would hang around. They got to the classroom and Tsuki went inside, looking for Yagari. He found the man, who was talking to another father. The man knew how to be civil when he had to be, at least.

Lucifer entered the room and looked around. The décor wasn't anything worth taking too much notice of, in his eyes. He did notice the way the vampires straightened at his presence. That was something he could get used to. He grinned down at his son, who growled. "What's the matter, Tsu-chan? I'm allowed to be arrogant."

"No, you're not!" Tsuki took hold of his father's ear and dragged him over to a chair, forcing him to sit down. "Just, stay."

Lucifer pouted and hunched his shoulders as his son walked off. He glanced at one of the elder vampires, his eyes flashing. He smirked when the vampire he focused on began to dance the funky chicken. He snapped his fingers and music played from nowhere. Kaname stared at the devil. What was he doing? Lucifer grinned over at the pureblood vampire.

"Kaname, it isn't often I come up to earth. I do enjoy myself when I'm here, though."

"Satan!" Tsuki yelled. "Stop it, you ridiculous retard! I _told_ you not to fuck with them."

Yagari raised his visible eyebrow. "That does explain a lot with you, Kurenai. You're the only student to be failing ethics so spectacularly."

"But, Tsu-chan!"

"No! Stop it now!"

Lucifer sighed dramatically and looked out the window. He broke the control he had on the vampire, who glared at him. The rock music that was playing continued, though. That school needed something like that, anyway. What could Tsuki possibly find to do around that dismal part of the earth? Why was he letting his son be there? Oh, that's right. Whatever Tsuki wanted, Tsuki got. Lucifer had thought about enforcing some rules but they never stuck.

Yagari went over to the devil. "Are you by any chance related to the Chairman?"

Lucifer blinked and looked up. He got to his feet, smirking. "No. I met him once, though, while I was looking for my son. Some of my traits might have worn off on him during our time together."

"Fuck me…Shut up, Satan."

"Call me daddy!"

Yagari smirked. "Since you already know that your child –"

"_Don't_ say that again, Yagari-sensei."

"Since you already know that Kurenai is failing this class, most likely thanks to your influence, I don't think there is anything else we need to discuss."

Lucifer went serious again, an air of professionalism around him. "Tsuki says he thinks you might be out to get him, because you were propositioned by him. I was just wondering if that was true. And please, be sure not to lie to me."

"I'm also a professional in what I do, Mr. Devil." Yagari gave a wry smile. "I'm not that petty that I would fail a student because of something they mentioned the first time they ever met me."

"You started it!" Tsuki declared and blinked. It had been _centuries_ since he last sounded that childish or even acted that way. With a groan, the demon walked out of the room.

Once outside of the school, Tsuki sat down, out of the way of the door, in case his father decided to do something that would cause an evacuation. That was the main reason why Tsuki didn't want his father showing up for the parent/teacher conference. He always acted even more childish and it was something that annoyed him. He was old enough to _not_ act like that.

"Hi, Tsuki-senpai!"

Tsuki looked up at Yuuki. She honestly had no idea how lucky she was to be orphaned and have her memories locked away. He lowered his eyes and Yuuki sat beside him, sighing happily as she gazed up at the night sky. He knew why she was there and he didn't really need any comfort. She turned her huge eyes to him and watched him with concern.

"Is everything okay? It didn't seem like you and your father got along very well. Does it have something to do with that boy that showed up two weeks ago?"

Tsuki glanced at Yuuki then smiled. "Something like that. Don't get yourself involved, Yuuki. You've got enough to worry about with Zero." H lowered his eyes to his hands and began chipping away the black enamel that covered his nails. "He needs you more than I do, Yuuki. Your kindness is what calms him down."

Yuuki turned her eyes back to the night sky. "I know. But he's so in love with Kaname-senpai." From her peripheral vision, she saw Tsuki's head snap to stare at her. "Yeah, I noticed it. Its been going on for a while. He's just too stupid to realize what he's feeling and has mistaken it for hate."

Tsuki blinked. For someone as slow on the uptake as she was, Yuuki was incredibly insightful about the problem between Kaname and Zero. "That's impressive, Yuuki."

Yuuki looked at Tsuki and grinned. "I might not be academically smart but I know what its like to be in love with someone. I also know the torturous look of defeat. Zero doesn't think he stands a chance with someone like Kaname-senpai. But…" She opened her eyes and gazed at Tsuki. "…if we work together, I'm sure we'll be able to help them. That's why you talked me out of the deal, isn't it?"

"It would have played on your conscience, Yuuki. It would have eaten you up inside and you never would've been fully happy, even if Kaname did love you. You knew it was wrong, which was why I didn't have to convince you much." Tsuki smiled slightly and sighed, getting to his feet when there was a crash inside the school and Zero's yelling. Tsuki didn't even know the male prefect was in there. "Zero really needs to jerk off."

Yuuki blinked. "Huh? What's that?"

"Something that will make him feel better. It'd really help him." Tsuki walked back into the building and found Zero yelling at a vampire, thankful that it wasn't his father. He went into the classroom and saw that the bastard that had spawned him was conversing with some vampires. "Satan!" Tsuki shouted. He was able to read what their lips were saying. "While at the school, you will not make any deals!"

"Zero, put that down," Kaname ordered calmly from the hallway.

"Zerorin!" Kaien called. "Zero, put Bloody Rose away."

"Satan, stop it! They're not worth anything, even you can see that."

"Tsu-chan! They asked."

Tsuki stepped over to his father and whispered something in his ear. The devil nodded. Lucifer was no-one's fool and he knew exactly what was going on. He glanced at the old vampire that was Takuma's grandfather. The man looked away and continued to converse with those that were around him. Tsuki smirked when the rock music changed to a familiar tune of Right Said Fred's 'Too Sexy'.

Tsuki stepped out of the room and watched as Kaname and Kaien tried to get Zero to relax. There was a shout of surprise from the classroom and Kaien went to investigate, as Yuuki came into the building. She ran up to Zero and tried to coax him to lower the gun, which was still pointed as some random vampire that was probably someone's father. With her calming aura, Zero _eventually_ did as he was told and Yuuki quickly apologized to the vampire, who nodded at her with a glare directed at Zero.

With the vampire gone, Yuuki turned her eyes to Zero. "I was told something, Zero! You need to jerk off!"

Tsuki flinched and tried to look innocent. Zero's face actually turned red from embarrassment and Kaname, well, he was trying not to laugh out loud. Zero gritted his teeth when he noticed Kaname's reaction. Yuuki glanced between the three males, confused. Tsuki had said it would help Zero, right? So what was with their reactions?

"Did I say something wrong?" she inquired.

"No, Miss Prefect. I don't think Kaname was expecting you have picked up on the fact and I think Zero is embarrassed that you _did_ pick up on the fact," Tsuki explained, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"If it'll help him, why is he embarrassed by it? What is it?"

The laughter left Kaname and Zero's face returned to its normal shade. "Well, Yuuki…It's…" Kaname, with all his valor and knowledge, was at a loss of how to explain that one to the girl.

"Its what? Tsuki said it would help him."

Well, that explained everything. Kaname and Zero turned their eyes to the demon. And while they never agreed on anything, that was the only thing they ever would. "You started this, so you can end it," they said, Kaname pushing the demon forward.

"Masturbation," Tsuki said without reserve.

Yuuki blinked. "Is that what that is? Pfft, everyone knows Zero needs to do that!" She huffed and turned, going to patrol the area, leaving the three males to stare after her.

They were brought out of their stupor when there was a scream from the classroom. The three of them ran to the room and stopped dead. Takuma's grandfather was dancing to the song and strutting around the room. He didn't show it, but Kaname was smirking on the inside. However, their mirth was cut short when they saw what had caused the scream. The Headmaster was joining in on the dancing. Zero turned and left before Kaien could say anything to him.

Tsuki blinked, staring at Kaien. He lived in hell. He had tortured souls with methods that not even the Romans or Egyptians had thought of. He had seen wars and battles and fought in most of them. But all of that could not prepare him for the Headmaster's dancing. There were just some things that a child shouldn't be forced to witness.

"Is that an epileptic emu having a fit?" Tsuki asked Kaname, not taking his eyes off the Headmaster.

"If only…" Kaname suppressed a shudder and glanced at Lucifer, who was sitting back and enjoying the show. "Is your father responsible for this?"

"He's responsible for the asshole vampire that tried to recruit me. As for the Headmaster…I think even god has given up on him." Tsuki smirked as the music came to a halt, with the sound of a record needle being removed. "That got his attention."

Lucifer appeared in front of his son and slapped him. "You know better than that, Damien. I have spoken with your teacher. Try to do better. I do not wish to come back." He turned to the Chairman, who had thankfully stopped dancing. "It was good to see you again, Kaien. Take care."

Lucifer stepped past his son without another glance and left the school building. He hadn't exactly wanted to leave on bad terms with his child but when that brat mentions that word…Lucifer stopped and looked over at the female prefect that was staring up at the night sky. She really did have an odd fascination with it that evening and it was something that the devil didn't want to talk about.

"Oh! Mr. Devil!" Yuuki bowed. "Did you have a good time?"

Lucifer loosened his tie and nodded. "Yes, thank you, Miss Prefect." He smiled at the girl and walked on.

"Um…" Lucifer paused and looked over his shoulder. Yuuki lowered her eyes. "I was just wondering…"

Lucifer smirked. "I know everything about you, Yuuki Cross," he said, pronouncing her last name the way her friends did. "I know your fears, desires and your past. All your hopes and dreams. You can't lie to the devil and you can't lie to yourself, like Zero keeps doing."

"So…you know that I was the one who summoned your son in order to make Zero happy?" Yuuki watched the man.

"Of course I know, even though you had no idea what you were doing. I know everything that happens when it comes to my son. He's the only one I have left, since his bro – Get over it, Tsu-chan! – ther decided to go rogue." Lucifer turned to the girl, understanding why his son didn't want to make a deal with her. "By the way, the person that handed you that book that you read the summoning incantation from was one of the Fates. They like to meddle from time to time."

"Well, at least someone knows how I summoned a demon!" Yuuki grinned but lost it as she thought about it. "Whose fate were they trying to meddle with: mine or Zero's?"

Lucifer chuckled. "I'm not allowed to say. Yes, I know, I'm the devil but you also forget, I'm the root of all evil. I screw with people for a living. I make deals with people and then screw them around. I'm an absolute, fucking asshole. That's why I cherish Tsuki so much. He's one of very few demons with a conscience and he knows which souls are better off in hell and which ones are better remaining with their bodies."

Yuuki nodded. It was obvious that Lucifer loved his son very much. It was upsetting to know that Tsuki wanted nothing to do with him, though. "I feel like I'm in debt to you, for some reason. So, if there's anything I can ever do for you, please, let me know!"

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "There's only one thing I want from you, Miss Prefect." He stepped up to her and whispered in her left ear, like a true devil. "Maybe two," he confirmed after he finished whispering. "Could you please get him to come home for a couple of Sunday night dinners? His mother wants to see him as well!"

Tsuki appeared and grabbed his father's ear, dragging him off. "You've got inventory to do, you sadistic slacker!"

Yuuki watched, her heart still pounding in her chest from the devil's words. One would think not to believe him but Yuuki was aware that _everyone_ was different when it came to family. Lucifer might not come across as a good person but he always had the best intentions for his son; that she was certain of. And it was a little saddening that Tsuki never went home for a dinner and if they were the two things the devil wanted, she would do it.

"Tsu-chan, please be careful of the suit! It is Armani!" Lucifer complained from a distance and Yuuki giggled. There was affection in the way that Tsuki handled his father, even if the demon would never admit to it.

~ * ~  
End Chapter VIII.

Yeah, this chapter was a lot longer than I intended it to be! But when it came to Tsuki's family, I honestly couldn't help myself! I hope you all enjoyed it!

Now, to the best part of this chapter! :P

**Mai Kurosaki:** Of course he would chose those names! ^^ Thanks so much for your awesome reviews! I hope this chapter was to your liking! Please be sure to let me know if it isn't! (That goes for everyone else, too! If there's something you want changed, let me know and I'll try my best!)

**Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai:** Thank you! I hope this chapter was to your liking as well! I know there wasn't anything sexy in it but as I've said at the bottom of previous chapters, there is a lot I have to work in (no matter how tiny they are!). Has Tsuki visited you yet?

**bloody child:** Aww, thanks, sweetie! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

**Everyone that alerted/favorited:** Thanks so much and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! (If ya want, leave a review!)

**To everyone else:** Drop me a line if you're enjoying it or not! I wish I was a mind-reader but I'm not...Which sucks total ass!

Now, with all of that said, we'll continue on with the proper plot next chapter! These filler chapters are quite handy!  
So, until next time, I'm gonna go massacre a vegie burger!  
See you all soon! xoxo


	9. Sweet Deception IX

**~Sweet Deception~**

**By:** Aerys Krystie.

**A/N:** Yeah…This story needs to be rated M! So, if you haven't favorited it or anything like that, don't worry, it hasn't been taken down. Just check under the M section!

* * *

"Good evening…Tsu-chan."

Kaname ducked the lamp that was thrown at him, hearing it shatter behind him. He smirked at Tsuki and stepped into the bedroom, looking around. Tsuki had obviously done some redecorating as the ceiling was a miniature version of the Sistine Chapel. The walls were black and red, same with the bed covers and curtains. Blood and death.

Tsuki glared at the vampire and threw himself onto the bed, picking up the book he was reading. From time to time, he did enjoy doing things the way humans did. Like getting up to answer the door and using telekinesis to throw lamps at smug purebloods that overstepped a line they didn't know was there. Though, Kaname knew the line was there but he was used to doing things his way.

"What did you wanna talk about, Kaname? I got stuff to do."

"Oh, such as?"

Tsuki glanced up, indifference on his face. "Jerking off to the thought of your sister. What else could I possibly be doing? How about, my job?"

"You're being called away?"

"Yup. All you need to do is continue being persistent with Zero and that'll make him happy and it'll make Yuuki happy, also. Oh and you, too…I guess." Tsuki lowered his eyes to the page and the lamp un-shattered itself and sat on the bedside chest again.

Kaname blinked. Demons were meant to stay until they had fulfilled their part of the deal. If there was a demon being summoned, it would move onto the next closest one if the closest one was busy. So why was Tsuki leaving? The demon sat up and raised an eyebrow at him. Kaname didn't understand it. There wasn't any reason for Tsuki to leave.

"My niece will be taking over in my place. She'll be posing as a seventeen year old and I swear she has a battery up her ass. She's also a vampire and as thick as six bricks." Tsuki looked around as the bedroom began to change. "And she's here."

Kaname's nose wrinkled up at the strong scent of perfume that was invading his nose. He held his hand up and glanced around as the coloring changed. He looked at Tsuki, wanting to know why the demon was leaving. There was something that wasn't right. Kaname wasn't _exactly_ sure about how demons ran things but he knew enough to know that Tsuki was looking for a reason to leave.

"Uncle Tsu-Tsu!"

Tsuki groaned. Another reason he hated family. "In here, Mimi-chan."

Kaname raised an eyebrow as a girl stepped into the room and ran over to the bed, throwing herself over the demon laying there. He bit back a growl, which was directed at the girl. He shook his head mentally, wondering what in the world was wrong with him when Tsuki stood up, his niece still clinging to him. Kaname regarded the girl coolly. He wasn't that interested in her but knew he had to at least know her name.

"Kuran-sama, this is my niece, Alice Wells. For her stay here, she'll be under the alias Minako Kurashiki."

"What's up!" Minako grinned and waved to Kaname. "It's so awesome to meet someone that my Uncle Tsuki holds in such high respect! I thought you'd be bigger, though. Oh well. So, tell me, what do you vamps do for fun around here? Oh, I remember now! Uncle Tsuki, I'll be needing the contract."

"There is no contract, Mimi-chan."

"Eh? You're doing this out of the goodness of your non-existent heart? Has the apocalypse hit _already_? Ne, I guess it doesn't matter! But what is with this gloomy décor? Uncle Tsuki, I thought you had liven up a bit! This is just horrible!" Minako smirked as her eyes moved around the room.

Tsuki grabbed his annoying, little niece by the throat and pinned her to a wall. "Change _anything_ to pink and I will gut you on the spot."

"I get it, Uncle!" Minako had been gutted once before and it wasn't as pleasurable as she had thought it would.

Kaname turned. "Tsuki-kun, I would like to speak with you before you leave, if possible." He didn't wait for an answer and left the room, closing the door. It was going to be interesting explaining that one to the rest of the vampires.

Kaname's nose wrinkled as he found that Minako's perfume was throughout the entire building. He had to wonder if she sprayed it on or filled a bath with it and just splashed around. If she was as thick as six bricks, as Tsuki described her, it somehow wouldn't surprise him. He went to his room and sat on the bed. It was one thing to deal with the son of Satan but it was another, entirely, to deal with Minako. There was something that Tsuki wasn't revealing.

Kaname's head dropped when there was a scream. With a silent sigh, he got to his feet and left his room. _I'm never going to catch a break, am I?_ He went downstairs and saw that Aidou, Ruka, Shiki, Kain, Rima and Takuma were there, along with Minako and Tsuki. He didn't know which of the girls had screamed and Tsuki pointed to Aidou in answer to Kaname's unspoken question.

"You _things_ breed?" Ruka demanded, staring at Minako like the girl had two heads.

"Of course we do, Bitchpants McCrabby." Tsuki glanced at his niece, who was staring at Ruka in awe. "Don't even think about idolizing that vampire, Minako. It'll be very bad for you because we don't want you to turn out to be a stuck-up skank that is permanently PMSing."

Ruka gritted her teeth and shot the demon her best glare. Said demon was staring right at her as he spoke and she looked away. It wouldn't end well for her if she were to piss off the son of the devil and knowing that fact pissed her off even more. She was sick of powerful people showing up to the school and she wasn't allowed to harm them in anyway.

"Anyway, Mimi-chan, I'll leave everything in your capable hands for the day or two that I'm away." Tsuki turned to Kaname and nodded. "Oh…" Tsuki paused half-way up the stairs and gazed down at the vampires, mainly Aidou and Ruka. "…if anyone even thinks of harming her, let's just say my father isn't the only one that can open a hole to hell." He continued up, knowing they wouldn't listen to him.

"Don't think about harming her or you'll have to answer to me," Kaname warned. The others nodded and Takuma stepped up the girl, introducing himself. Kaname followed Tsuki to the vampire's bedroom and closed the door. "Why are you leaving? What reason do you have to hand over the deal to your niece?"

"My reasons are my own. If she becomes too much of a hassle, attach something shiny on a stick to her shirt and tie her to one of the trees. She'll keep herself entertained for months." Tsuki turned his back to Kaname, ready to pack his belongings and leave when the pureblood appeared behind him. "I'm not going to tell you why I'm leaving, Kaname."

"Can you at least tell me why you've burdened us with your simple niece, then?"

"That wasn't a nice thing of you to say about someone you don't even know." Tsuki turned around, his face impassive and Kaname found himself wishing he was able to get under the demon's skin the way Taiyou and his father had. Anything to make the demon angry after that etiquette lesson. "I chose her because she wouldn't ask any questions. She is simple but she knows what the deal is and she'll do whatever she can in her power to make it work while I'm away."

Kaname nodded and stepped back from the demon. "One last question. Is she really that simple?"

Tsuki raised an eyebrow and opened the door, stepping to the side. Kaname looked out and saw Minako staring at one of the candles that were lit. He nodded at the demon, who smirked and left the room, closing the door. He heard Minako ask what happened to the wax and if it was possible that the fire ate it. Tsuki responded softly to her, explaining how it worked and Kaname opened the door, watching the tenderness the demon showed his niece. It was the same gentle grace that Tsuki showed Yuuki.

Kaname chuckled to himself and continued to watch. Tsuki's softer side wasn't something that was often witnessed by the living as the demon did have trust issues. Kaname remembered asking the demon if he trusted him and Tsuki shook his head, saying those he did trust were dead. Kaname was used to being feared and having the trust and respect of those around him. Zero changed everything and Tsuki wasn't helping, either.

Tsuki had said that Minako was a vampire but she had the scent of a demon. Suddenly, the son of Satan looked at him, his eyes twinkling with an emotion Kaname couldn't place but the pureblood got the message the demon sent him. Kaname would find out soon enough what Tsuki had meant by 'vampire' and at the same time, Kaname was a little worried by it. It wasn't that he didn't trust Tsuki – it was just that he didn't trust Tsuki.

Kaname smirked when Tsuki kissed Minako's forehead, telling her not to run into walls because she had a physical form. Tsuki's clothing changed and a suitcase appeared beside him. He straightened Minako's shirt before he picked up the suitcase and turned, heading down the stairs. He paused and without turning told Kaname to cut classes short by about an hour and go for a walk. There was a horse that wanted to see him. Kaname raised an eyebrow and Tsuki continued.

It was a natural reflex for Kaname to think of not doing what someone suggested. On the other hand, while Tsuki was known for toying with people, he was also known for toying with people with the intent of making something interesting happening. If Tsuki suggested going to the stables an hour before classes were over, Kaname would consider it. He glanced at Minako, who was grinning at him. Her big, bright blue eyes sparkled.

"Uncle Tsu-Tsu is right, Kuran-san. I won't force you to do it because it isn't your deal or anything like that! But I think it would be good for you to do it." Minako turned and flounced off into Tsuki's room, closing the door.

_What a strange person,_ Kaname thought as he closed the door and got dressed for classes. While he was buttoning up his vest he paused and looked out the window. The only being that could possibly call Tsuki away was his father. Was that why Tsuki packed and left? It would explain a lot. All the secrets the demon had kept and why he was actually leaving, instead of telling whoever had summoned him to drop dead. And it would explain why Tsuki was going to whoever it was instead of making them come to him. Kaname wouldn't have minded seeing Lucifer again. With a smile, Kaname finished dressing and picked up his books.

* * *

An hour and a quarter before classes were scheduled to conclude, Kaname excused himself, knowing Takuma would pick up his books and take them back to the dorm. He left the school building and headed towards the stables. Kaname had given himself an extra fifteen minutes and was grateful for the fact when he ran into Yuuki. She tilted her head and stepped up to him, looking around.

"I didn't think that classes were over already, Kaname-senpai," she said quietly.

Kaname frowned slightly and studied the prefect. She seemed upset about something. "They aren't, Yuuki. Are you okay? You seem a little sad."

Yuuki blinked and shook her head, grinning. "I'm fine, Kaname-senpai! Can I ask who the new girl was? I don't remember seeing her in the Night Class before and Tsuki-senpai was missing, too."

"He didn't give me any reason, either, Yuuki." Kaname ruffled her hair tenderly. "He won't be gone long."

Yuuki blushed. "I suppose something important had to have happened. Maybe there was a problem with his dad." Lucifer's words rang through her mind again and her blush deepened.

Kaname's eyes softened. "Just keep doing what you are, Yuuki. Everything will work out, I promise."

Yuuki smiled and nodded. "Of course, Kaname-senpai! Have a good night!" Yuuki ran off, stopped, waved and went on again.

Kaname watched her go. Her energy was amazing and continued on his way to the stables. He masked his presence, not wanting to alert Zero, especially if Tsuki had suggested that Kaname be there, something had to be happening. The wooden structure came into view and Kaname froze. Zero was leaning against the entrance, panting. His jacket, vest and tie had been removed.

"Damn it!" Kaname heard Zero growl as the prefect punched the frame he was leaning against. "Fucking vampire!"

Kaname raised an eyebrow as he watched. He held back a chuckle as he figured out what Zero was pissed about. _You can't continue to repress that sort of thing, Zero,_ Kaname taunted in his mind as Zero began undoing his belt. The Hunter hesitated and Kaname did a quick scan of the area. Yuuki was nowhere near them and there was nothing else, either. Thankfully Minako wasn't buzzing around somewhere. So there wasn't any reason for Zero to have stopped.

Kaname's eyes widened as he realized that Zero was speaking softly to himself. "Damn it, Kaname. Where are you when I need you?"

Kaname raised an eyebrow. At least Zero wanted him for something and if it meant being able to touch the Hunter, then the pureblood would take it. He didn't care if Zero was using him as a means of getting off but there had to be something else. Kaname lowered his eyes. There was something else as Tsuki wouldn't have sent him there just to help Zero release some tension. Without thinking, Kaname slipped into Zero's mind.

A few seconds later, Kaname pulled back. So, that's what it was. Straightening his jacket, Kaname walked up to the stables, letting his aura out. Zero looked up and cursed, lowering his head again. That wouldn't do, in Kaname's eyes. He placed a finger under Zero's chin and lifted his head. He lent forward, pressing their lips together but not doing anything else. If Zero wanted more he would have to be the one that instigated it.

Kaname pulled back and gazed at Zero blankly. The emotions swirling in the lilac irises was astounding and Kaname was certain he actually saw a hint of sadness as well before Zero lent forward. His nimble fingers made quick work of undoing the buttons on Kaname's jacket and vest, pushing the clothing off the vampire's shoulders. His tie was next and the shirt.

Kaname lowered his eyes as he felt Zero's tongue on his throat, moving down. It found that sensitive spot and the pureblood sighed. Kaname undid Zero's shirt and ran his hands over the uncovered torso, enjoying the soft, warm skin. Kaname smirked as Zero pinned him to the other side of the entrance, biting his shoulder. Zero lapped at the small wounds his teeth had made.

Kaname stared at the other side of the frame as Zero's hot mouth made its way down his body. "Say my name," he ordered.

Zero glanced up. "Kuran."

Kaname raised an eyebrow and gripped Zero's shoulders. Before the Hunter had a chance to blink, the prefect found himself facing the wood of the stable entrance. His shirt had been removed and Kaname's hand was down his pants. The other hand held his wrists behind his back. "You said it before, Zero. Say it again," he commanded, gripping the hard flesh.

Zero clenched his jaw as Kaname's hand went about bringing him pleasure. "Kuran," he grounded out.

Kaname's eyes flashed and Zero found his pants and boxers around his knees. The Hunter shuddered as the pureblood nuzzled the nape of his neck and licked it. "You know what I want to hear, Zero. I can leave you to finish yourself off. You don't want that, do you?" Kaname tightened his grip to emphasize his point and Zero's sharp intake of air was more than enough proof.

Zero tensed even more at the threat. He wasn't going to break for the damn vampire, though. "Ask…nicely." If he had to get off by his own hand, Zero didn't have a problem with that. It wouldn't be the first time since that night he'd done it.

Kaname nipped the muscle that connect the neck and shoulder, enjoying the small moan that slipped out of Zero's mouth. "Please say my name, Zero," Kaname said, allowing Zero to have control for now. His hand moved faster.

Zero mentally cursed. He was hoping that the vampire wouldn't ask him nicely and it was the only reason he had said it. "…Kana…" Zero trailed off when he caught the scent of the vampire's blood. He glared over his shoulder. "What are you doing, Kuran?"

"You know what I can do to you, Zero. You know what I can make you do." Kaname cut his index and middle finger on his fangs and slipped them into Zero's mouth. The Hunter's tongue rolled around the limbs and Kaname bit the boy's exposed shoulder, being sure not to break the skin. "Say my name," he ordered again as he removed his fingers.

"Ka…na…" Zero's eyes widened dramatically when he felt one of those fingers around a certain area he didn't think they would go to so soon. "What…?"

"Trust me," Kaname murmured into the Hunter's ear, letting his tongue flick the lobe and slipping his finger all the way in.

Zero thrashed, wanting to get away from it. It wasn't as bad as he was expecting but at the same time, he hadn't wanted whatever sexual relationship they had with each other to escalate that quickly. He ignored Kaname's words of telling him to calm down and continued to fight the vampire's hold over him. There was a chuckle and Zero stopped, looking over his shoulder. He blinked when he realized that Kaname had both fingers in. When had that happened?

"So predictable, Zero." Kaname moved them around. "Are you in any discomfort?"

_Yes!_ Zero's mind raged but his body reacted on its own and he shook his head. There was only a slight annoyance but it wasn't anything that Zero could overlook as Kaname's thumb rubbed over the head of his erection. The fingers moved slowly and Zero took in a shuddering breath as Kaname ran his nails along the underside of his sex. He rested his forehead against the frame, taking deep breaths.

Zero's head snapped back and a cry left his mouth as something was struck. Kaname began stroking him again and the Hunter couldn't stop the moans that were spilling out of his mouth. In the back of his mind he came to the conclusion his body would be nicknamed Judas as his hips bucked into the hand and then down onto the fingers. Before he could stop himself, he muttered the vampire's name, pleasure lacing through the syllables.

Kaname released Zero's wrists and the Hunter gripped the frame. He lent around and kissed the corner of Zero's mouth, who turned his head towards the soft touch. Kaname covered the Hunter's mouth his own and slipped his tongue in. He groaned quietly as Zero's tongue danced with his. He pulled back and trailed wet kisses along Zero's jaw to his ear and nuzzled it.

Zero whimpered and mentally kicked himself for his traitorous body's reaction to _everything_ the pureblood was doing to him. He said the vampire's name a few more times, feeling the lips on his ear curve up. Zero had no doubt that the vampire was smirking over his wanton display of lust. The slight humiliation he felt only seemed to add on with the pleasure that Kaname was dealing him.

"Come," Kaname growled into the ear, the smirk still on his lips as Zero moaned out his approval.

Kaname's pace picked up and Zero finally got control over his body, biting his lip as his body began tensing. He closed his eyes, hoping to picture someone else but like all the times he had jerked off, all he saw was Kaname. He wanted to see the vampire over him, lust swirling in those wine hues. He wanted to hear the pureblood lose composure and actually moan and lose himself for once. Instead of being so painfully restricted.

"Kaname…" Zero whispered before his body tensed up completely and he came. His hands gripped the frame and it began to crack and splinter. He let go of the wood and collapsed back against Kaname. The vampire wrapped his arms around his shaking form.

Kaname held Zero close, knowing he probably wouldn't get another chance. "I'm sorry if I rushed you, Zero." Kaname kissed the top of the boy's head.

Zero calmed down but didn't move. He wasn't going to openly admit that Kaname's arms felt nice. They gave him a safe feeling. "You played me. You let me think I had control over the situation."

"You've never been in control. You didn't want to break for me but for you're already broken. Will you – What the hell?"

Kaname and Zero got to their feet, Zero pulling his pants up. They both quickly dressed and ran in the direction of the aura they were sensing. Whatever Kaname had to say could wait. Kaname stopped when he realized it was Tsuki. The demon wasn't happy and the vampire got the feeling that Tsuki didn't know what happiness was anymore.

Kaname and Zero waited by the gates to the Moon Dorm and Minako appeared. She looked around and sighed. "Oh boy…We're in trouble in now. I think Grandpa upset Uncle Tsuki and if Uncle is upset then the rest of us will be as well."

"He went to see his father?" Kaname inquired and Minako nodded. Of course, it didn't take a genius to figure out that if Tsuki had been called away and he returned angry that it was the work of his father.

"Yup! Grandpa wanted to speak to him about something and whatever that something was seemed to have pissed him off. I hope he doesn't set me on fire like he did the last time." Minako shifted nervously and looked up as a figured walked towards them.

"So he sets anyone on fire…" Kaname mused to himself. "Zero, you should probably continue on with your duties. Kurashiki-kun, you should probably return to class. I'll speak with your uncle about whatever happened and take the force of his anger."

Minako grinned and disappeared. Zero hesitated and glanced at the pureblood. "Are you sure about that, Kuran? He doesn't look pissed off so maybe you shouldn't try to make him look it and just leave him alone until he cools down."

"He probably needs someone to vent on, Zero. I can handle anything he throws at me." Kaname blinked as a tomato exploded on his face. The juice dripped down onto his uniform and he forced a very tight smile. "I can handle anything he throws at me." Kaname ducked as a watermelon headed towards him and it splattered on the gates.

Zero nodded and walked off. He didn't want to be around when buildings became part of what Kurenai was going to throw at the vampire. He might not be fully happy with his existence but he didn't want to die and leave Yuuki and Kaname alone. Wait…Kaname? Where had that come from? Something fluttered in Zero's stomach and his heart thumped in his chest. Whatever. It was probably the aftereffects of the orgasm he had.

Kaname watched as Tsuki walked past him and through the gates. The gates opened when Kaname turned to them and he stepped through, following Tsuki up to the demon's room. Kaname loitered by the closed door, not _entirely_ sure on how to approach Tsuki about his current emotional state. There were the sounds of things shattering and Kaname invited himself in. Tsuki was on the floor beside his destroyed bed, a lit cigarette hanging from his lips.

"I didn't know you smoked."

"I don't. I just felt that that explosion was worthy enough of a smoke afterwards." Tsuki glanced around the obliterated room. "Kind of like how Zero wanted a smoke after what you did to him. He thought it was so good that he would slowly kill himself."

Kaname smirked. "I'm assuming daddy did something irritate you, Tsu-chan." Kaname went over to the bed and picked up a sheet, using the material to wipe the drying tomato from his face.

"I have a favor to ask of you, Kaname. I know you've already thought of what I can do to repay the other favor." Tsuki crushed the cigarette out on the floor but didn't stand. Instead, he blew the small bits of ash off his jeans as he waited for the vampire.

Kaname raised an eyebrow. "And what would this favor be? Did you want me to join you on a trip to hell for a family dinner?"

"Along with Yuuki and Zero."

Kaname's eyes widened a fraction. "You can't take mortals to hell."

Tsuki snorted. "Zero is an ex-human, not exactly a mortal and we both know that Yuuki isn't a human. You forget that my father invented pulling the wool over someone's eyes, Kaname. You can fool everyone else, Yuuki included but you can't fool the devil and his family."

"I also forgot how insufferable you are. Why should the three of us join you in hell for a family dinner? Were you allowed to invite a friend or three?" Kaname watched as the room began to repair itself.

"No. I just wanted you guys there. I should have known that you would be mean about it all and ignore something I want." Tsuki sighed sadly and closed his eyes.

"I'm not going to fall for that, Tsuki."

"I wasn't acting."

Kaname blinked. Damn it. Was that really how Tsuki viewed him? No, that couldn't be right. Tsuki had said he saw him as a friend and no-one said that about their friends so it had to be an act. Or was what Tsuki said about seeing him as a friend an act? There was a smirk and Kaname bit back a growl. That damn demon. Kaname could see only one good thing about Tsuki being around and that was that the demon at least kept his sense sharpened.

"I thought you didn't go to family dinners."

"Satan blackmailed me into it."

Kaname's brow creased slightly. "What could he possibly use against you?"

"Making Taiyou a member of the family again," Tsuki lied easily. He wasn't going to reveal the real reason behind why he was going to attend a Sunday night dinner with the family. Kaname would just laugh at him.

That would be enough reason to get Tsuki's ass down there. Kaname liked the way the devil thought and the tricks he used to get his indifferent son to bend to his will. It was amazing and Kaname got the feeling he could learn a thing or two from the demon's father. On the other hand, there was something that Kaname knew that he was certain Tsuki didn't know. He went down on one knee before the demon and stared into the hell creature's eyes.

Tsuki glanced up at the vampire. "I already know. I'm not going to do anything about it, though."

"I don't think this is something you can ignore, Tsuki," Kaname said softly, placing a hand on a denim clad knee.

"It'll be like everyone else I've ever had feelings for. I can't afford to fall in love, Kaname. It wouldn't be fair on my partner, anyway."

"You don't know –"

"Yes, I do. It's one-sided, Kaname."

"No, it isn't, Tsuki. I don't know what happened with Constance but you have to let it go." Kaname spat out the blood that accumulated in his mouth from his split cheek after Tsuki punched him.

"You're right, you don't know. Don't you dare say something like that again, Kuran. Don't be stupid enough to make me an enemy."

"It isn't fair on the other involved, Tsuki. Even the son of the devil is allowed to know happiness. Stop being a coward and running from something that happened eons ago."

Kaname kept himself together as Tsuki got to his feet. The demon's aura was overpowering, even though his face was blank. "Get out."

Kaname narrowed his eyes and stood. His hand struck out and he grabbed Tsuki's skull tie, bringing the demon close and hugging him. "You're stupid to think that you have to go through everything alone, Tsuki. If you don't try how will you ever know?"

Tsuki lowered his eyes as he got himself under control again. What Kaname was saying made a lot of sense but at the same time, he couldn't see his own future so he had no idea what lied in the distance. He didn't like leaving anything to chance, especially when it came to matters of the heart. "And what of you and Zero? He's a little happier, now. Sunday and the deal will be completed and I will take my leave."

Kaname sighed internally. Tsuki was going to explode like the tomato the demon had thrown at the vampire if he didn't let out his emotions at some point. He released Tsuki and stepped back. "No, you won't. Not for good, anyway. And when you think about it, how is that fair?"

"Life is never fair. Make sure Zero is ready by seven." Tsuki loosened the tie and removed it, along with his shirt.

Kaname stared at Tsuki's back. "How –?"

Tsuki glanced over his shoulder. "We all have our own ways of dealing with pain."

"I didn't see them the first time I saw you without a shirt. When that soul reaper appeared."

"Yuuki fed me. I had the energy to put up the magic to make my body appear flawless. Some scars can't be hidden, though. If you care about her, Kaname, make sure you don't let the Fates interfere again." Tsuki went to his closet and stared at the clothing in it.

"The Fates are to blame for all of this?" Even to Kaname that sounded a little ridiculous, blaming everything on fate.

"Who do you think it was that gave Yuuki that book you sensed? You remember her talking about that substitute teacher she had for English, right? Enter Atropos."

Kaname blinked. "That's Greek. I thought you were of the Christian religion?"

"Do I appear to be following the teachings of Christ? I'm of the _Roman_ Catholic religion. The Romans incorporated a lot of other religions into their own." Tsuki looked out the window. "Also, who's to say that I'm not the son of Hades as well? Satan and him might have gotten together and decided to create me and Taiyou."

Kaname raised an eyebrow. "Right." He wasn't going to discuss religion. It didn't make sense, to begin with, that one of the Fates would meddle with something like that. And yet, it explained everything at the same time. "We should be ready to leave by seven?"

"Yes." Tsuki pulled on a shirt. "Make sure Yuuki is ready as well."

"Of course." Kaname went to the door and paused, glancing up at the ceiling. It was beautiful and he got the feeling that Minako had already left the premises. "I'm sorry about what happened with Constance, Tsuki. I know I don't know but I do know the pain you're harboring. I'm not telling you to do something you don't want to but I'm suggesting you let your emotions control at least one of your actions, instead of letting your mind calculate everything." He opened the door.

"I could say the same to you, Kaname. I'm not the only who has to hold back. I could lie and say I don't know what's going on with you but I do. Trust me, mending Zero is a step in the right direction but you have to let him know that you also need some mending." Tsuki turned to the pureblood, messing up his still black hair. "You can't keep it hidden from someone who's going through the same thing, Kaname. The only difference is, you can have the one you love."

"And so can you. I trust you, Tsuki. I know you won't do something stupid and I can protect Yuuki." Kaname smiled and stepped out of the room, closing the door.

Tsuki glanced at the wood. "You won't be able to this Sunday." Tsuki lied on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, dreading the dinner. The real reason he wanted Kaname, Yuuki and Zero there was for moral support and also for the deal to be completed so he could disappear and make it that he was never there. First he had to deal with his family. _I'm never going to catch a break, am I?_ Tsuki closed his eyes and sighed.

~ * ~  
End Chapter IX.

Okay! So sorry about this chapter taking forever to be uploaded but I kinda ran into a few roadblocks and I got charity work to do as well. So the next and final chapter (unless I somehow find a way to drag this story on) will be posted next week at some point. Maybe. I don't know. I have an anime convention to attend next weekend, so I'll try to have it up before that!

Now, onto the best part of the chapter!

**Mai Kurosaki:** Well, I don't think there's anything I can say that I haven't said to you before. So thanks for your awesome review! I hope you enjoyed it!

**ben4kevin:** Welcome back~ We missed you last chapter! I hope you enjoyed this one, too! Thanks for your review.

**Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai:** Well, at least you get more action from Tsuki than I do! That is so not fair! But I'm glad he was able to fuck around with you and that he actually made it hot! LOL Anyways, thanks for your awesome review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Amari-Chan:** Welcome back! I was beginning to think you had lost interest! I'm so glad that I was wrong, though. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, also!

**ElheiM:** Welcome and thank you so much for that review! I love it when people leave long and helpful reviews like that! I hope this was enough Kaname x Zero smex for ya! And I promise there will be more to come!

**To everyone who has favorited/alerted:** Thank you all so much and I hope this chapter was worth it!

**To everyone else:** Drop a line to let me know what you think! There is a lot I could still do if you people give me the incentive to do so~

Until the next one, have a great day!

Peace!


	10. Sweet Deception X

**~Sweet Deception~**

**By:** Aerys Krystie.

* * *

Yuuki blinked as there was persistent knocking at her door. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock on the bedside chest. Her eyes were still fuzzy but she could make out that it was early, judging by how bright her room was. She blinked a few times and focused on the glowing numbers. It wasn't even eight o'clock in the morning. Who was waking her up at that time?

With a yawn, Yuuki threw back the covers of the bed and stretch, getting to her feet. She opened the door and saw the new girl that was part of the Night Class. Yuuki stared into blue eyes that were nearly as big as her own and tilted her head to the side. What in the world was that girl doing knocking on her door? The girl grinned and Yuuki blinked.

"Hi! Kurashiki Minako! Everyone calls me Mimi-chan, though! Well, only Uncle Tsuki. You know my Uncle, right? Of course you do! I heard you were the one that summoned him. Anyways, he wanted me to wake you up so it wouldn't seem like he was trying to perv on you in that negligee." Minako turned and ran down the hallway. "I'll let him know you're awake now!" she called and disappeared.

Yuuki fell to her knees, feeling drained of her energy. That flurry known as Kurashiki Minako was Tsuki's niece? _Tsuki-senpai has a niece?_ Yuuki closed the door and laid on her back, staring up at the ceiling. What would Tsuki need her for? It was a Sunday and Yuuki had been looking forward to sleeping in. With a quiet sigh, she got to her feet, still feeling drained of her energy.

Grabbing a towel and some clean clothing, Yuuki made her way to the bathroom, knowing that there was no way in hell that Zero would be awake at that time. It was common knowledge that _no-one_ was awake at that time. If it wasn't for school, Yuuki was certain she would think that the morning hours didn't exist. She showered quickly, her curiosity forcing her to move as quickly as her sluggish limbs was allow her to. Dressed in jeans and a tee-shirt, Yuuki jogged down the stairs and found that Tsuki was in the kitchen with his niece.

Yuuki watched for a few moments as Tsuki peeled and cut an apple for his niece, speaking softly to her. If it wasn't for the fact that Minako had said that Tsuki was her uncle, Yuuki would have mistaken his actions as that of what a father would normally do. It was actually quite heartwarming to see Tsuki looking at someone with that loving twinkle in his eyes. It was different from the way he looked at her, that much Yuuki knew.

"Good morning, Yuuki." Tsuki looked over at the prefect, smiling. "I am sorry to wake you so early."

Yuuki beamed. "No, that's okay! I shouldn't let my routine slip just because it's the weekend. Um…Does the Headmaster know you're here?"

"How did you two get in here?" Kaien asked from his position behind Yuuki, staring at the two demons in his kitchen.

Minako finished her apple and pointed to the open window. "We came through that wall. You might want to do something about that window, though. It doesn't close once its been forced open."

Kaien blinked. It was too early to deal with something like that before he had any caffeine in his system. He went to the stove and put the kettle on. Yuuki stepped into the kitchen, her question answered. She saw a parcel on the counter beside Tsuki's arm and cocked her head to the side as she studied it. It was wrapped with brown paper and the son of Satan smiled, pushing it towards her.

Yuuki unwrapped it and saw it was the jeans that Tsuki had been wearing that day into town, two weeks ago. They were Zero's size. "How did you know his size?" They were soft to the touch, which was something she wasn't expecting.

"Kaname."

"How did Kaname-senpai know Zero's pant size?" Yuuki's eyes widened and a dark blush spread across her cheeks.

Tsuki chuckled and nodded. "I don't think you want to know the details but yes."

Kaien raised an eyebrow and studied the two of them. He jumped when the female demon appeared beside him, grinning like a child at Christmas. "Ah…Good morning?"

Minako lost her smile and gazed at the Headmaster. "You don't remember me, do you?"

Kaien ran his eyes over the girl. He felt terrible not being able to place her but he honestly couldn't remember meeting someone with her coloring. "I'm sorry, I don't."

"You saved her, fifteen years ago. She was younger back then but just as stupid was running around a tree, trying to catch her shadow. She was nearly attacked by two vampires," Tsuki said and Minako grinned again, nodding.

"That was _you_?" Kaien stared at the girl. He didn't remember everything about that night but he did remember saving a young girl that was trying to catch her shadow and who was completely oblivious to the impending danger around her.

While Kaien and Minako reminisced about the past, Tsuki turned his attention to Yuuki, who was still holding the jeans, smiling at them. "Yuuki, I was wondering if I could ask something of you."

Yuuki glanced at the demon and nodded. "Of course! I mean, you got me these jeans and I know that Gucci is very expensive. You can ask anything of me!"

Tsuki raised an eyebrow and Yuuki bit her lower lip. "I was just wondering if you would like to have dinner with me and my family tonight, along with Kaname and Zero?"

Yuuki's eyes lit up. "That sounds so cool! I would love to! Ah, but, I don't really have anything to wear to a fancy dinner like that, though."

"It won't be anything fancy, Yuuki. Its only a family dinner." Tsuki glanced at his niece. "Mimi-chan, you're doing it again." Minako nodded and Tsuki lowered his eyes. He turned back to Yuuki, who was looking confused. "She's an energy vampire. I'm teaching her how to stop it. I heard she drained Aidou badly last night, to the point where Kain had to carrying him back to the dorm."

"I heard about that, too. No-one knew what had caused it and the other vampires were complaining about feeling as though their energy had been drained. She did it to me this morning, too. How is she doing it?" Yuuki glanced at the demon, who was still chattering away to the Headmaster about something and Kaien was nodding, looking understanding.

"No-one knows how its done; just that when its brought to their attention, it stops. For that reason, Mimi-chan doesn't spend much time on earth and spends a lot of time around lazy demons when she's in hell." Tsuki gazed at his niece with affection.

Yuuki watched Minako as well. She had no idea what the girl was talking about, but she was making claws with her hands and looked as though she was scratching at something. She then crept around the Headmaster as though she was stalking her prey. Yuuki giggled. It was nice to see someone that was able to keep themselves amused with anything and someone that Tsuki actually showed emotion towards.

Tsuki ran his hand along the island he was leaning against, a series of fashion magazines appearing in its wake. He looked at Yuuki. "Feel free to go through these and pick out something you want to try on."

Yuuki could only stare as Tsuki created something from nothing. Kaien and Minako each picked up a magazine, flipping through the glossy pages. Yuuki smiled and did as the other two were doing. Tsuki gathered them up and suggested they went to the living room, which they did and Yuuki tilted her head to the side as she saw a fitting room had been set up as well. She went over to it and opened the double doors. It was real.

Tsuki placed the magazines on the coffee table and took a seat in an armchair, crossing his legs and waiting for Yuuki to see something she liked. Kaien and Minako were pointing things out to her and Tsuki smiled as he watched them. Kaien could be a scary man at times and Yuuki looked as though she was about to pass out from the information that was being thrown at her.

"Good morning, Zero," Tsuki said, not looking at the boy that was standing in the entrance to the room. "Did you sleep well last night?"

Zero blinked. He wasn't sure if the demon was being sarcastic or not but decided not to answer the hell creature and observed the others. Yuuki ran over to her brother and handed him the jeans. Zero accepted them and saw they were the same style as the ones Tsuki had worn when Zero received hot chocolate to the face. He thanked Yuuki and she grinned.

"Yo!" Minako called over to Zero, who stared at the girl. "I'm Minako! It is super good to meet you!" The girl ran over to Zero and took his hand, shaking it. "Sorry but I'm a foreigner and that's how we greet people. So, how are ya? You're the other prefect right?"

"Mimi-chan, that's enough. Help Yuuki." Tsuki shifted slightly as his niece went to stand beside Kaien again and continued to explain aspects of fashion to Yuuki. "I apologize for her, Zero. She's always been overly energetic."

Zero nodded. It seemed she was the cause of why he wasn't feeling as fresh as he had been and stepped into the living room, going over to the other three and looking over what they were doing. "What's going on? Since when did you care about fashion, Yuuki?"

"Oh…I'm going to Tsuki-senpai's house for dinner tonight." Yuuki blushed and lowered her eyes.

Zero turned accusing eyes to the demon, who smirked back at him. "Don't worry, Zero, you and Kaname are joining us. You can come peacefully or I can drag you there, kicking and screaming and possibly crying."

Zero opened his mouth to retort but was cut off when Yuuki squealed. She went over to Tsuki and stood beside the chair, holding the magazine in front of the demon, pointing to one of the outfits the model was wearing. "I really like. But could you make it so those colors actually look good on me?"

"They're in the change room."

Yuuki blinked and went over to the fitting room, pulling open one of the doors and gasping. She was expecting Tsuki to snap his fingers or something, like a genie. She slipped inside and while she changed, heard the others talking quietly to themselves. She heard the Headmaster excuse himself to go and make drinks for everyone and Yuuki looked herself over in the full length mirror inside the change room. She wasn't as sure about the outfit as she had been.

Meekly, Yuuki opened the door and stepped out. She waited to be ridiculed but Tsuki got to his feet and inspected her closely. It was amazing that the demon knew her size and the black and white top had been changed to dark green and light blue. The dark blue jeans looked good but the heels would have to go. Tsuki smiled at the female prefect and stepped back.

"Well, green looks good on you. If we change the heels to joggers, you should be more comfortable that way. The jeans look really good but we might have to alter them a little and make them more unique." Tsuki held his chin in thought. "I don't like the design of that shirt, though. It doesn't do a thing for you."

Zero raised an eyebrow. "Are you a fashion critique in your spare time?" To him, the outfit looked fine as it was. He did agree with the shoes, though as Yuuki didn't look like herself with a pair of stilettos on her feet.

Shirts appeared in Tsuki's hands and he handed them to Yuuki, telling her try on each one before he turned his attention to Zero. "Not a critique but I'm the one that puts a model's outfit together for Gucci's advertisements in my spare time."

"Uncle Tsuki, what about this?" Minako held the magazine up and pouted slightly when her uncle shook his head. "But –"

"I don't want her to look like a whore, Mimi-chan." Tsuki gathered his hair behind his head and tied it up. He straightened his band shirt and waited for Minako to challenge him.

"Well, if you raise the front a little more…"

"No."

"But I –"

"Alice, that's enough. I said no and that's final."

Minako pouted again and threw herself onto the sofa. Her eyes lit up as Kaien walked back in with a tray, hot drinks steaming away. He set it on the table, beside the magazines and Minako grabbed a mug, taking a mouthful of the hot liquid and not even flinching as she turned the pages. Kaien raised an eyebrow and figured the girl was too stupid to feel pain, as cruel as that sounded.

Yuuki nervously stepped out of the change room in the same jeans but in a light green shirt that had a rainbow across the chest and was off-the-shoulder. It stopped a good five inches before the pants began and she didn't feel comfortable exposing that much of her abdomen. "I really like this one but it would be better if the shirt was a lot longer."

Zero nodded his agreement and Tsuki made the shirt fall to Yuuki's thighs. "Is that long enough or did you want it a little shorter?"

Yuuki opened the doors to the change room and looked at her reflection. The shirt being mid-thigh was good enough for her. "Nope! That's perfect! Thanks so much, Tsuki-senpai!"

"Out of curiosity…Where the hell did that change room come from?"

Tsuki glanced at Zero and shrugged. "You don't want to know how many puppies died to create it."

"No, a puppy dies every time you smile." Zero smirked to himself as he picked up a cup of coffee. Somehow, in the last thirty seconds, he developed a drinking problem and spilt the dark liquid down the front of his shirt.

"Yuuki-chan!" Minako called as she bounced over to the prefect, a magazine in her hands.

Tsuki watched as Zero excused himself to get clean, while glaring at the demon. The son of Satan glanced at the girls and Kaien, who were chattering excitedly over the picture in the magazine. The corner of Tsuki's mouth curved upwards slightly and the dress they were talking about appeared in his hands. He got to his feet and held it out to Yuuki, who looking at it curiously.

"Will you please try it on, Yuuki?"

Yuuki glanced into Tsuki's green eyes and she was wondering why he still had that look on. He smiled at her and she blushed softly and Minako declared that a puppy just died because her uncle smiled. Tsuki raised an eyebrow and an anvil fell on his niece. She pouted and rubbed her head as the anvil disappeared and stared at her uncle with watery eyes. At times she really reminded Tsuki of his father and with the way he was feeling about the first of the fallen, that wasn't a good thing.

Yuuki took the dress and stepped into the fitting room, changing into the dress. She stared at her reflection, unable to believe how nice the dress actually looked on her. She twirled in the cubicle and watched as the skirt fanned around her legs. Yuuki grinned and stepped out confidently. Minako squealed happily and Yuuki blushed softly when Tsuki stared at her and turned away. Maybe it didn't look as good on her as she had thought it did.

"Oh, Yuuki! You look so beautiful!" Kaien gushed as he ran over to his daughter, looking her over.

Tsuki silently sighed. _Why does all the bad shit happen to me?_ He glanced at Yuuki, who was grinning and talking to her father and Minako about the dress. She did look really good in it; much better than the model did. A hand flew to his mouth and his eyes widened. What the hell was going on? Without a word, he turned and fled from the house. He ignored the calls of his name and headed to the Moon Dorm. He ran to his room and pressed his back to the door, sliding down to the floor, staring at the wall opposite him.

Minako lowered her eyes as she nervously chewed her lip. Yuuki and Kaien exchanged a glance and Zero walked into the living room, looking around. Wasn't there four when he left? "What happened to the demon?"

"He just ran off," Yuuki explained. "Do you think it was the dress? I mean, he looked away when he saw me. I didn't think it looked _that_ bad. You and Mimi-chan seemed to like it, though, Headmaster."

Kaien adjusted his glasses and plastered a smile on his face. "Maybe he just remembered he had to do something. I'm sure there's nothing for you to worry about, Yuuki. And call me daddy."

Minako blinked and stared at Kaien. "Are you and my grandpa related, Kaien-kun?"

Kaien laughed. "I think everyone wonders that! But no, me and Lucifer aren't related. At least, I'm certain I would know if I was related to the devil."

Zero stepped up to Yuuki and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he's fine, Yuuki. I doubt you did anything to upset him or anger him or whatever the reason he ran away for. As Cross said, he probably just remembered he had to do something. Maybe he had another deal at the school to do. Don't worry about him. I'm sure he's perfectly capable of taking care of himself."

Yuuki nodded and a small smile spread onto her lips. "I just hope that he's okay by the time we're due to leave for dinner! I don't want to have spent the last hour trying on clothing and having it altered for no reason."

Zero raised an eyebrow. "I've no doubt that Kuran will make sure of it." _I hope. Does Yuuki have feelings for that demon, though? She was so worried that it was something she had done…I've been so occupied with Kaname that I didn't even notice her feelings. Oh fuck! She's in love with Kaname. How the hell am I going to tell her that one?_ Zero backed away from Yuuki and took a seat in the armchair that Tsuki had been sitting on.

"Are you okay, Zero? You look like you've just seen a ghost!" Yuuki grinned at her brother, who continued to stare at her feet.

"Yuuki-chan!" Minako called and bounded over to the prefect. "Give him some space! He's thinking about something and he needs to think about it because he doesn't know that you know," she whispered into Yuuki's ear.

"Is it about him and Kaname-senpai?" Minako nodded and Yuuki sighed. "Zero!" she said louder. "I know about you and Kaname-senpai! I'm not going to lie, though –"

"What's this about Zerorin and Kaname?" Kaien inquired.

Minako blinked and tilted her head to the side. "You already knew about it, though. Why are you playing dumb?"

Kaien shifted nervously as three sets of eyes settled on him. "I…ah…didn't know about it. I had no idea that Zero was hot for Kaname. And I didn't know that they did stuff in my house. And I know for a fact that Zero hasn't been doing stuff behind the stables to the thought of Kaname."

Zero's face was getting redder and redder with each word that left Kaien's mouth, until he got to his feet and glared at the man. "You've been _spying_ on me?" he demanded furiously. "What the fuck for, you pervert!"

Yuuki slipped out of the line of fire, getting the feeling that Zero was going to turn physical and took Minako's hand, taking the demon to the kitchen. From there, they could hear Zero's angry voice but couldn't make out the words, which was probably a good thing. Minako stared at the entrance to the kitchen, curiously waiting. But then, without warning, she disappeared from the kitchen and Yuuki blinked. Was the dress really _that_ terrible that she could scare away _two_ demons, one of them being the son of Satan?

"This sucks!" she groaned and let her head fall to the counter top.

* * *

Tsuki glared at the pureblood vampire that was standing in front of him. He had moved from behind the door to a corner of his room. Kaname raised an eyebrow at the hateful look but he wasn't going to do anything. Instead, he got on one knee and stared into Tsuki's eyes, waiting. When it was obvious that Tsuki wasn't going to say anything, Kaname decided to break the silence.

"Are you okay?"

Tsuki sighed. "I'm _fine_."

Kaname nodded, not buying it. "That would be more believable if you didn't have eyeliner and mascara running down your cheeks."

"Damn it! It's meant to be waterproof!"

Kaname took in Tsuki's appearance. It was strange to see a demon as frightening as he was, cowering in a corner. With a sigh, Kaname stood and went over to the personal bathroom, grabbing a towel. He went back to the demon and threw it at the boy. "At least clean your face up. You look ridiculous with black streaks on your face."

Tsuki took a deep breath and the streaks disappeared and his eyeliner and mascara came back, perfect once again. "You got what you wanted, Kuran. I didn't explode like that tomato did but I'm cracking. Is that good enough for you or did you want me to cry on your shoulder as you gently sway me from side-to-side?"

"I don't think now is a good time for your sarcastic remarks, Tsuki. After all, you were the one who was crying. I thought you were dying. Your aura was pitiful, at best." Kaname went to the window and stared out at the blue sky. "What brought it on? Last I knew, you were heading to the Chairman's house to get Yuuki dressed for tonight."

"She has been dressed for tonight." Tsuki closed his eyes and tipped his head back, closing his eyes. It wasn't often he had cracks that big but he figured it was because Kaname wouldn't leave him alone until he had shown some emotion. "You don't give a flying fuck about me," he stated and opened his eyes, staring at the vampire. His indifference was slowly coming back. "You don't want me to freak out on Yuuki."

"You're good at seeing through people, Tsuki. I will admit that I'm a little impressed." Kaname smirked.

Tsuki snorted. "It wasn't that difficult. I hope you're aware that I would never force Yuuki to deal with my shit. In a sense, you and I are a lot alike. Go ahead and deny that all you want, Kaname but you know that's the truth."

Kaname turned towards Tsuki. He wasn't impressed with being put in the same category as the demon. He wasn't going to deny it but he wasn't going to be happy about it. Kaname was hoping that Tsuki wouldn't see the similarities between them. And the memory that Kaname had of Tsuki, though he couldn't be entirely sure if it was from this lifetime or another, the demon had always been like that. Had always been able to see through anyone.

Tsuki rubbed his eyes, smearing the makeup, Kaname noticed. When the hand was lowered the eyeliner was still perfect and Tsuki was smirking at him. Kaname shook his head and looked away as the demon got his feet and stood beside him, staring out the window. Kaname glanced at the black hair and did a double take as he saw that it was tied back in a small ponytail that looked…amusing.

"How's it going with your weekend lover?" Tsuki asked.

"Huh?" The word slipped out before Kaname had even fully registered the question that was thrown at him. "Weekend lover?"

"Let's see here…You gave him a hand job last Saturday, I think it was and Friday just past you got him off again. Twice on the weekend, I believe that makes him your weekend lover." Tsuki pretended to look thoughtful about the matter and nodded, making sure he had all the correct details. He studied Kaname's face and saw a flash of anger in the wine hues. Tsuki clicked his tongue, knowing he had won a small victory.

"He's not my lover, Tsu-chan." Kaname gritted his teeth as he got a knee to the ribs. He got the feeling that Tsuki was going to get more violent the more often her used the ridiculous nickname his father gave him. "I plan on making him my partner. I know he's my soul-mate."

Tsuki cocked an eyebrow and saw that Kaname was being serious. For the first time in well and truly over a thousand years, Tsuki laughed. He knew that Kaname was staring at him like he had grown a second head but with Tsuki laughing, it wouldn't have been _as_ shocking as him laughing. Taking a few deep breaths, Tsuki looked at Kaname. He lasted seven seconds before he started laughing again.

"What is so hilarious about what I said?" Kaname demanded, not keeping the irritation from his voice as he watched Tsuki's happy face.

As suddenly as it happened, Tsuki stopped laughing, his face blank and even his eyes were dead. "There's no such thing as a soul-mate, Kaname. I collect souls for a living, I think I would know if a soul was half or something retarded like that. No, a soul is complete. Zero is just the person you want to spend the rest of your life with."

Kaname frowned slightly. "Why is this suddenly about me?"

Tsuki smirked and – without delay – completely destroyed the fourth wall. "Because this is a story of you and Zero, not me and my problems. Now, shut up and let's talk about that."

"You were the one that was crying," Kaname accused and then blinked. What the hell was that? Why was he acting like Zero on a bad day? Kaname was fairly certain that he wasn't bipolar.

"Yeah…Haven't you noticed that when you spend a lot of time around someone you begin to pick up bits of their personality? There's a reason that I call Zero a hormonal catastrophe and you know why that is, too." Kaname opened his mouth to deny the point but Tsuki beat him to it. "Because he is one."

"You're acting rather childish yourself, Tsuki…"

Tsuki rolled his eyes. "I'm not banging your piece of ass, Kaname. I wouldn't stoop so low." A small gasp left the demon's mouth when he realized what he had said. "Surprisingly, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that he's yours and while he's confused, I could've easily have slept with him but I haven't and I won't."

Kaname's narrowed eyes didn't relent on their death glare. "That's fine. But you are acting quite out of character a lot."

"I was deprived of a childhood, so _excuse_ me." Tsuki sighed. "Look, you know everything that's going on with Zero and Yuuki and everyone else at this school, except me. And don't bother to prove otherwise, Kaname. I already know that you're only firing wildly into the dark with me, hoping to hit your mark. You've done it twice, by the way."

"Hit the mark?"

"So far and you've also killed me twice in that little monologue I had because you can't stand having someone know everything about you and you not knowing a damn thing about them. Now who's being childish?"

"I was also deprived of a childhood, Tsuki as I'm sure you're aware."

Tsuki raised an eyebrow. "You say that as though I'm actually meant to care. Did you want me to conjure up a bottle of bourbon so we can cry about our tragic pasts? Did you want to spoon on the bed as well?"

Kaname growled. "You're an asshole."

Tsuki smirked, grateful to get a decent rise from the pureblood vampire. "No shit. I do happen to be the son of the devil. Did that little fact slip your mind?" Tsuki bent as Kaname went to grab his shirt and throw him out the window. "Hey, a nickel!"

Kaname got control of himself again and took a deep breath. "You knew I was going to do that, didn't you?"

"Considering you had been planning it for the last three and a half minutes, yes." Tsuki straightened and gazed out the window, watching as a soft breeze blew the leaves on the trees. "When did you fall in love with Zero, Kaname?"

Kaname followed Tsuki's eyes. "About four years ago. He was wild and passionate in his vendetta against vampires. Some vampires aren't all that bad and I want to show him that. There's a lot that I want to share with him and I know I'll never get a chance to do that unless he starts to trust me."

Tsuki turned to Kaname, his eyes flashing with an emotion that Kaname didn't have time to think about. "You trust me, right, Kaname?" The vampire nodded and the demon smirked. The slight sinking feeling hit Kaname again at the look on the demon's face. "Then trust me when I say that Zero does trust you, as you're aware. And if you _really_ trust me, how far are you willing to go for Zero?"

* * *

Zero looked through his closet and decided that his collection of going out clothing was pitiful. It was a dinner at the demon's house so he didn't really have to get all fancy about it, right? On the other hand, Zero honestly had no idea what a Sunday night dinner at the demon's house was like. Why did Tsuki always ditch them or make an excuse to get out of it? And when the Hunter thought about it, Kaname and Tsuki seemed to spend a lot of time together.

Unexpectedly a streak of jealousy surged through Zero's body, making the prefect blink. What the hell was that and where did it come from? He had no idea. His body and mind were feeling and thinking a lot of things that left him ridiculously confused. Zero sighed and slammed his closet shut. What did it all mean? Why was he so jealous over the amount of time Kaname and Tsuki spend together? Zero turned around and stared at his bed. The jeans Yuuki gave him were placed neatly on it.

_What would it take to make me happy?_ Zero asked himself, continuing to stare at the jeans as though he thought they could answer him. _The more that demon mind-fucks me, the more everything becomes a little clearer._ He groaned and went over to the bed, picking up the jeans. Yuuki had given them to him but Zero had no doubt the demon had gotten them for her. Lowering his eyes, Zero tried to understand his body's reaction to certain things. The fluttering in his gut whenever he thought he sensed Kaname and the hard thumping of his heart whenever he _did_ see the vampire.

The jeans fell from his hands as he stared at nothing, eyes wide. It was a stupid thought but it made everything fall into place. The picture that been building for the last three weeks was staring him in the face and laughing. It couldn't be true, could it? There was no way it was probable or even _possible_. But Zero something was telling him otherwise. It was like a voice that was whispering in his left ear and what it said made a lot of sense. _I don't have feelings for Kaname…Do I?_

~ * ~  
End Chapter X.

I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY! And for the record, the anime convention kicked ass and I met a real life fan of this story! Everyone that has read this far...YOU ALL ROCK!  
Okies, I think I'm starting to notice a pattern with my chapters. Since chapter seven, its been sexy scene in one chapter, skip the next, sexy scene in one chapter, skip the next. So, I think you all know what's happening in the next chapter!

Now, onto my favorite part of the chapter!

**Mai Kurosaki:** Aww, thank you! Yes, Tsuki does have a little bit of a problem with throwing lamps and different fruits at people. I hope you liked this chapter and thanks so much for that review!

**Amari-Chan:** I'm glad you liked it and I'm sorry there wasn't anything sexy in this chapter for ya. But I promise you there will be some in the next! Oops, spoiler alert! *slaps self* Thanks for your review and I hope this chapter was to your liking!

**ElheiM:** LOL God, I love reading your reviews! And I'm sorry for any confusion about Mimi-chan but I explained it in this chapter, so I hope that clears it up for ya! And will they GO ALL THE WAY in the next chapter? I guess we'll all have to wait to find out! I REALLY hope you liked this chapter and thanks for your kick-ass review!

**ben4kevin:** You're finding Tsuki cute? Um...I don't know if that's good or bad, either! Tsuki says it's a bad thing and that if you continue to think of him as cute instead of bad-ass, he's going to pay you a visit as well! But don't mention anything about his soft side or I'LL be the one that pays for it! Thanks for your awesome review and I hope you liked this chapter as well!

**Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai:** Thank you! Mimi-chan says she loves you, too! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! It was because of you that Mimi-chan was in it! :P

**To everyone that has alerted/favorited:** Thank you all so much! I hope this chapter was worth the wait!

**To everyone else:** Let me know what you think! I hope you're all enjoying it!

So until the next chapter, have a totally great day!

Peace!


	11. Sweet Deception XI

**~Sweet Deception~**

**By:** Aerys Krystie.

**A/N:** They're going to hell, peeps! So if you remember chapter eight, then you can imagine the insanity that's in store for our heroine, heroes and the anti-hero. And I'll be using Minako's real name for the duration of this chapter. In case you've forgotten it's Alice.

* * *

"Ready?"

Kaname shifted slightly. How would _anyone_ be ready to go to hell voluntarily? He stared straight back at Tsuki when the demon's eyes landed on him, a smirk hovering at the corner of his lips. It seemed that Tsuki still remembered their previous trip to hell and where Kaname's slight fear of fire came from. And somehow, Kaname got the feeling that this trip was going to be a lot better than the first one because they were going to see Lucifer and the rest of the immediate family.

Kaname had speculated on what kind of person Tsuki's mother would be. And seeing as the demon no longer had a brother, Alice would have to be one of his sister's children. How many siblings did Tsuki have? Was he the youngest or the oldest? Kaname never thought to ask the demon about his family because he figured Tsuki would ask him the same questions and it wasn't something that Kaname could answer.

Yuuki eagerly said that she was ready to see what Tsuki's home was like – of course, it was conveniently left out that they were going to _hell_ – and Zero just growled at the demon to get it over with already. Kaname calmly nodded and Yuuki cried out in surprise as the ground began to quake. A hole appeared and Kaname braced himself for the stench of brimstone but it never came. There was no heat, either. In fact, it looked and smelt…pleasant.

"Hi there!"

Kaname smiled at Alice as she grinned around at them. "Good evening, Alice. How are you?"

"I'm super good! Gramps gave me this awesome red Kool-aid! It had the scent of almonds in it! I didn't taste any, though! How are you, Kuran-san? Kiryuu-kun! You look good in Gucci!" Alice ran up to Zero and circled him. "That shirt was never in your closet before. Oh! Did you find it on your way to Nanina?" Alice looked at Yuuki as she choked back a laugh. "Yuuki-chan! You look way more pretty than me! I'm jealous!"

Kaname, Tsuki and Zero stared at the two girls as they clamored on about who looked the best that night. It was the scariest thing, aside from the Headmaster's dancing, that any of the boys had seen. They blinked and stepped back when the eyes of the girls turned to them. Tsuki quickly took control of the situation and reminded everyone why they were there and why there was a literal hole to hell. That didn't seem to work on Alice, though.

"We can leave…Once it's established who the prettier one tonight is!"

"Established? That's a big word for you, Alice," Tsuki said fondly with a slight smirk. "You're my niece, so I can't judge fairly."

"Yuuki is my sister, so I can't, either," Zero said and looked up at the night sky.

Alice and Yuuki turned their eyes to Kaname. "So that leaves just you!" they declared, pointing at the pureblood, who blinked back at them.

Kaname shifted nervously. Alice was a descendant of Lucifer, even if she is a dumbass, she could still cause a lot of damage to him. Yuuki was his sister, though no-one knew that and he didn't want to hurt her. In the end, Kaname adverted his gaze, not liking the snickering that was coming from Tsuki as he pointed to Yuuki. He was prepared to deal with the consequences of his decision but it turned out that Alice squealed happily.

"See? I _told_ you! You're prettier than me tonight!"

Kaname raised his head, confusion in his eyes. What was wrong with those two? The girls giggled as they headed towards the hole that was going to take them to hell. The boys followed, silent. It would seem that Alice and Yuuki were doing enough talking for half the inhabitants of hell, anyway. They spoke about clothes, movies and Yuuki complained about her duties and if _someone_ – not mentioning any names – would actually show up like he was meant to and on time, too, it would be a lot better.

"Hey, what's this?" Yuuki stared a lever that was on the wall and words that were written in a language she didn't understand.

"Oh! That's –"

"Don't you dare, Alice!" Tsuki cried out as Alice reached for the lever. He knew he was too late as soon as Yuuki had asked what it was.

Alice grinned and pulled the lever down. Tsuki groaned. Yuuki cried out in surprise, Zero cursed and Kaname gasped. A female voice came from nowhere – a PA system – to let them know that the ruler of hell does not accept any responsibility if there are to be any injuries or deaths on the 'Hellishly Wicked Slide of Death and Injury' and that if there are any problems, they should speak to center management about them. Alice squealed happily as the stairs went flat and everyone fell onto their rears, heading in a downwards spiral at a ridiculous speed.

"Lay flat," Tsuki ordered and everyone did as they were told. Above them were several blades there were threatening to kill them all.

"What are all these buttons on the side here?" Yuuki inquired. Even at the speed they were travelling, it was kind of hard to miss the giant red and green buttons that were sticking out of the wall.

"Oh, they make the slide even more fun!" Alice hit three buttons and laughing merrily as her uncle growled. She would deal with the consequences later. Right now, it was just too much fun.

Water was dumped on the five of them at random intervals. Green slime coated the slide and Tsuki groaned. It was going to be murder to make Yuuki's dress white again and he was going to torture his niece in the slowest, most agonizing way possible. Tsuki's eyes widened as he ordered everyone to roll onto their left sides and then their right and continued to do that as spears poked up through the stone. Yuuki pointed more buttons and Alice gladly hit another one.

Everyone went gravely quiet and looked over their shoulder. They looked at each other calmly, a silent agreement that yes, there was a giant boulder bearing down on them. Yuuki screamed, Alice laughed. Zero cursed loudly while Kaname and Tsuki sighed wearily. It was going to be a long night if they ever made it to the dinner in one piece. It seemed that Yuuki's curiosity kept getting the better of her. Kaname was curious as to what demon could possibly find that slide even remotely fun.

"Are those switches? What do they d –?"

"Yuuki, please stop noticing those things. We are –" Kaname coughed slightly as water was dumped on them and shook his head. "We currently have green slime coating us. We're getting blasted with water. We have spears threatening to impale us from below and blades to slice us from above. We have a one ton boulder chasing us and you want _more_ to happen?"

"Actually, Kaname, it's a one and a half ton boulder. I picked it out myself."

Kaname glared over his shoulder at Tsuki. That wasn't helping the matter. And was it _really_ important how much the boulder weighed? It was still going to cause the same amount of damage to their bodies. Maybe not to Alice and Tsuki or even Kaname but it could kill Yuuki and Zero. Maybe not them, either. Kaname would have more than enough time to get Yuuki out of the way and Zero's Hunter reflexes would be enough to make sure he didn't become a blood covered pancake.

With a sigh, Tsuki rolled his eyes and the boulder exploded, kind of the like the tomato did when he threw it at Kaname. Harmless pebbles rained down and Tsuki hoped that was enough to put Kaname back into a good mood, otherwise Zero wasn't going to get lucky that night. Eventually, the slide finally came to an end and they got to their feet. Tsuki lowered his eyes and the slime, water and dirt that had covered them disappeared.

Kaname looked around and his eyes widened. They were standing in front of a huge estate that resembled Cross Academy. The stars twinkled brightly above the top canopy of the trees. A long, winding paved driveway led up to the house…Well, mansion. It seemed Lucifer was also the type of person who enjoyed showing his superiority over everyone. They stepped back as a black car sped towards them and Tsuki sighed, as it came to a squealing halt, the driver stepping out.

"This is my nephew, Lucian."

"Yo, party persons! So, Gramps is like super excited for all you to be here. Al, aren't you meant to be working a case right now? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Shut up, Lu! You're also meant to be on a case, instead of drag racing down here. What would Gramps say if he knew what my big brother was doing?" Alice shot back, her eyes narrowing.

"Give it a rest, both of you," Tsuki said flatly.

Kaname was surprised that the two listened to him. It seemed apparent that they didn't want to upset their uncle in a way that could result in a lot of pain for them. It didn't seem like something Tsuki would do but seeing as Kaname had heard the demon threaten to gut his niece for thinking about something, actually doing it didn't seem like that much of a stretch.

"Okay! So, should we get you lot there? Uncle Tsuki, you wanna drive this one or give your favorite nephew a decent race?" Lucian smirked, his green eyes sparkling mischievously.

"You're not my favorite. Why do you lot always have to fight for my attention? Don't answer that. Just take us to the house." Tsuki opened the door and let the others get into the car before he took the passenger seat, telling Alice to teleport to the house.

"Okay, Uncle. So why the emo look? Oh and Grandma cleaned your room, too. She didn't throw anything out," Lucian explained as they sped along the driveway.

"Oh my god! We're going to die!" Zero couldn't help but shout.

"Stop being overdramatic!" Lucian snapped. "I'm over two thousand years old and I've never once crashed on this driveway."

"Not in this car," Tsuki corrected as he opened the glove box and sifted though the contents of it. There was nothing of interest in there so he sighed and closed it again.

"There was no reason to say that, Uncle Tsuki! Besides, I would never crash this beauty of a car! Listen to her purr. Isn't she amazing?"

Kaname raised an eyebrow as Lucian ran a hand lovingly across the dashboard. There were a lot of mental problems within Tsuki's family and for a family of demons, they actually didn't seem that bad. Kaname's eyes widened. "Cat!" he called out, getting slammed against Zero as Lucian made a hard left to go around the animal. "Dog!" Zero was thrown against Kaname that time. "Where in the world did you guys find a gryphon?"

"Fuck this, I'm teleporting Yuuki out of this danger zone." Tsuki undid his seatbelt and crawled into the back of the car. He took Yuuki's hand and they disappeared from the car.

The car stopped and waited for the gryphon to cross the driveway, after Lucian explained they had terrible tempers, before it resumed at a dangerous speed. "Peacock?" Zero asked as he stared out the windshield. What other sort of animals did Lucifer having roaming around the grounds of his house?

Lucian glanced over his shoulder and smirked. "Well, have a good night, boys! It's been real."

Kaname and Zero stared as the demon spawn disappeared from behind the wheel of the car. It took a few seconds for it to sink in that there was no-one commanding the vehicle and they both undid their seatbelts, fighting to get into the driver's seat. They both froze and glanced at the other. Did either of them even know how to drive? Zero doubted that Kaname did because the damned pureblood was chauffeured everywhere and Zero preferred to walk.

Lucian laughed as he appeared behind the wheel again. "Sorry, guys! I just had to see the look on your faces as I did that! It was totally worth it, by the way!" The tires skidded as he slammed the brakes on and the car drifted to a halt in front of the mansion. Kaname and Zero couldn't get out fast enough.

Kaname straightened his jacket and narrowed his eyes when he realized that Tsuki was smirking at him. He was going to kill that demon if it was the last thing he ever did. "If you did that, it _would_ be the last thing you ever do," Tsuki said as he turned and opened the giant double doors. "Now, keep in mind that everything you see and hear is here for your benefit. If you want to steal that Ming vase, go nuts. The creator of them is down here, too." Tsuki let Yuuki step through the doors first.

"So I assume you mean to say that Lucifer has put out the best paintings, sculptures and other various artworks just to please us?" Kaname asked as he walked beside Tsuki, glancing at the paintings that littered the walls.

"Only for you and Yuuki. Satan knows that Zero wouldn't appreciate fine art, even if it did bite him on the ass." Tsuki's eyes slid over to Zero, a mocking gleam in the emerald depths that was almost hidden.

Zero bit his tongue, not wanting to get into a fight with the demon on his own turf. Of course, Zero was aware that getting into a fight with the demon anywhere would be an advantage for the hell spawn. Instead, the Hunter looked around, wondering why they had stopped in the middle of the foyer. Upstairs, there was a load of squealing and screaming as two girls walked down, yelling profanities and insults at the other. They stopped and looked at the small group, their nearly white eyes lit up as they looked at Tsuki.

"Uncle Tsuki!" they cried and ran the rest of the way, wrapping their arms around the demon.

"There are a lot of twins in your family, aren't there, Tsuki-senpai?" Yuuki asked as she looked between one twin girl and the other.

Tsuki nodded. "I have three sisters and each other them have a set of twins. I think it's hereditary."

The twins turned their eyes to Yuuki and they grinned. "Hi!"

"Hi. I'm Yuuki."

"I'm Aneesina."

"And I'm Annahlyza."

"Oh, there you are!" a woman said as she appeared out of nowhere. "Is that what you're wearing to dinner? You both look like whores! Get upstairs and change right now." The twins rolled their eyes but went back upstairs. When they were gone, the woman looked at Tsuki. "Hey, little brother. You haven't seen Annetta or your favorite nephew anywhere, have you?"

"You should keep a better eye on your kids, Starling." Tsuki sighed at the pathetic look his oldest sister gave him and whistled. He could forgive her for the remark about her only son being his favorite nephew. Tsuki couldn't understand why his nephews were almost killing themselves to be known as his favorite. In an instant, all fifteen nieces and nephews appeared in the foyer. "I am so glad I'm never having kids."

"Uncle Tsuki!" the kids chorused.

Kaname raised an eyebrow. It seemed that Tsuki had a better hold on the children than their parents did. Though, the pureblood doubted it would be the same if he had children of his own. Kaname surveyed the group and frowned when his eyes met a unique pair. They were actually quite beautiful, though they were hard and unfriendly towards him. Dark blue, very similar to Lucifer's only these ones had flecks of silver in them. Kaname knew he wouldn't be forgetting those any time soon.

Several eyes turned to him, Yuuki and Zero and Tsuki took over. "These are my friends. If anyone tries to make a deal with any of them, you'll all be answering to me and the meat hook." There were gasps of fear but the children all nodded. "Good. This is Yuuki, Kaname and lastly, Zero. Be nice to them, okay? This is Yuuki and Zero's first time here."

"Um…Are you going to introduce them to us, Tsuki-senpai?"

Tsuki looked at Yuuki and blinked blankly. "What the hell for? You wouldn't be able to tell the difference between six of them and not even Kaname would be able to. Aneesina, Annahlyza, Gregori, Lucian, Mikhail and Kyrien, step forward."

Kaname was a little unnerved when the one that had been staring at him with the hateful eyes stepped forward. He should've known that that kid would have another half. He was probably the evil one. But as Kaname looked them over, he could understand what Tsuki was talking about. It was almost impossible to tell them apart without knowing them. They were perfect mirror images of the other and it made him wonder how their parents were able to tell them apart.

"They can't," the six of them said.

"Aneesina and Annahlyza are the twins born under my oldest sister, Starling. Gregori and Lucian are the twins born under my second oldest sister, Samara. Mikhail and Kyrien are the twins under the youngest sister of the family, Sienna."

Lucian grinned. "Bet ya didn't think I was part of a matching pair!"

Gregori glanced at his twin. "A lot of us are trying to forget it."

As the children got into a fight, Tsuki slipped an arm around Mikhail's shoulders, taking him over to Yuuki. "Yuuki, this is my favorite nephew and somewhat of an apprentice, Mikhail."

Mikhail removed his eyes from the pureblood to look at the girl. He smiled kindly and bowed his head. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Yuuki. Uncle has told us all a great deal about you and the other two, as well. I hope you'll have a good time here."

Yuuki grinned. "I'm sure we all will!"

Tsuki looked over his shoulder when there was a crash and as expected, the Ming vase was destroyed. "Damn it, you little monsters!"

The fighting children stopped what they were doing and got themselves into order. Zero watched on with interest as Tsuki scolded them for their idiocy, trying to pick up a few tips that he could use on the fan girls when they got back to earth. When he thought about it, hell was nothing like Zero had thought it was going to be. There was no heat, no screams of the tortured souls. Everything was the complete opposite. It was a cool night and the only screams were from the children.

"The next one of you morons to break something of value is getting acquainted with the hook. Am I clear?" Tsuki glared around at the fourteen children as they nodded and chanted out their obedience. "Good, now behave and get your asses to the dinner table. Satan has been calling for the last thirty seconds and you know how pissed off he gets."

"I'll see you at the table," Mikhail said with a soft smile as he followed the others through an opening to the left of the foyer.

"How do you deal with it all, Tsuki?" Kaname asked. He knew for a fact that he would've gone insane by now having to deal with all those children.

Tsuki mended the vase and placed it on the stand again. "It's simple. I know I can hand them back to their parents at the end of the day. I would never want to be a father. My two brother-in-laws spend most of their time at work."

"Only two? I thought you had three sister?" Kaname frowned slightly as he tried to work it out.

"She's gay. Artificial insemination."

Kaname blinked. Yuuki looked confused and Zero stepped forward. "That takes all the fun out of having sex, though."

Tsuki snorted. "No, she still has sex with her partner. She can't get pregnant, though, so they went up to earth and chose a donor. Now, I think dinner is about to begin so we should head into the dining room and find our places. By the way, try not to be scared. No-one here is going to hurt you and most of those little miscreants are quite friendly and they'll be on their best behavior in front of Satan."

Kaname, Yuuki and Zero followed Tsuki through the opening. They stopped and took in the large room. It was brightly lit and there was a ridiculously long table in the center of the room. Of course, to seat twenty-four people, it would have to be. Food had been set out already and it looked amazing. Yuuki's eyes were sparkling. Finally, decent food on a Sunday night! It was something she had been looking forward to. It wasn't that the Headmaster was a horrible cook, it was just that his way wasn't the best way to cook.

Tsuki's nieces and nephews had taken their seats. Lucifer was at the head of the table but not for much longer. He got to his feet and ran over to his son. "Tsu-chan!" he called out in a sing-song voice.

Tsuki punched his father before the devil could reach him. "You didn't learn from the last time, did you, you bumbling blockhead?"

Lucifer rubbed his cheek as he gazed up at his son with his usual watery eyes. He got to his feet, going serious again and smiling kindly at his son's friends. "You look beautiful tonight, Miss Prefect." His eyes ran over Kaname and Zero before he turned, waving for the four of them to follow him.

Tsuki was on the right of his father; Yuuki beside him. Kaname was on Lucifer's left and Zero beside him. At the end of the table was Tsuki's mother. Yuuki couldn't help but stare. She was a beautiful woman, who smile warmly at her. "That's my mother, Miss Prefect. She's also Lucifer's five-thousand, eight-hundred and seventy-sixth wife."

Yuuki choked on her water. "That's a lot of wives!" She wiped her mouth with the napkin.

Kaname frowned slightly and looked around. He found Mikhail's eyes on him again. His twin whispered something into his ear and Mikhail smirked, turning his eyes away from the vampire. Kaname was wondering what it was he could've possibly done to be hated by Tsuki's favorite nephew. It was the first time he had ever met the boy, so why the enmity? Kaname was certain he didn't want to know what the reason was and glanced at Zero.

"Are you okay, Zero? You look very uncomfortable."

Zero looked at Kaname and nodded, lowering his eyes to the china in front of him. How could anyone not be uncomfortable in hell? It was his first time there and it was nothing like he was expecting. Where were the rivers of larva and the smoldering cliffs? Where were all the demons that were torturing the souls of the damned? Zero's eyes widened as Kaname's hand took hold of his in his lap and squeezed it softly. He stared at the pureblood, who was in a discussion with Lucifer about politics.

Zero looked around where a glass was broken. What the hell was going on? Apparently that meant that the feast could begin. Zero's eyes widened dramatically when his plate was piled up with food. He glanced at Kaname and saw that his glass had been filled with blood and the vampire took a sip of it, remarking to Lucifer about the top quality it was. Lucifer just smirked and Zero shifted uncomfortably again. Something was off with that man.

"Naturally, Zero. I am the devil, after all."

Zero nodded. "Whose blood is that?"

Lucifer's eyes slid over to Kaname before they returned to Zero. "Kaname knows and he desperately wants to know how I got it, too."

"How did you get it?" Kaname inquired. He really couldn't see Zero giving up his blood willingly. Oh yes, it was Zero's blood and Kaname had been dreaming of drinking it for months.

"I'm the devil, Kaname. There is nothing I can't get." Lucifer grinned arrogantly.

"The throne," Tsuki said with malice, the entire room going silent. Everyone was holding their breath to see how Lucifer would react.

"Tsuki! Stop provoking your father," his mother ordered from the other end of the table.

"Sorry, Mother. I forget how much of a fun sucker you are." Tsuki sighed sadly in an overdramatic way.

The nieces and nephews exchanged looks with each other. If Tsuki was going to be on his best behavior, then there was no point in them continuing on with the dinner. They _loved_ it whenever their uncle joined them for a family night as the fights that Tsuki and Lucifer got into were one of the best forms of entertainment one could find in hell. There were some other reasons as to why some of the family enjoyed the fights but they could remain locked away.

Knowing that Tsuki was going to be there for dinner was the reason why so many of the demons had abandoned their deals for the night. It had been hundreds, if not thousands, of years since most of them had seen their uncle and seen a decent fight between anyone, much less father and son. Of course, with Grandma at the table, a fight wasn't going to happen anytime soon but it was a hope they all held onto.

Mikhail continued to his meal in relative silence, on occasion sending Kaname an unfriendly, only to find that the vampire was staring right at him. Kaname sighed, trying to figure out what it was he had done to that demon to warrant such hostility. Daring to sound childish, it really wasn't fair and with that demon glaring at him, Kaname was finding it hard to concentrate on anything. Mainly finding a way to get Zero alone.

"_You idiot. I can get you and Zero alone. Leave that to me and just ignore Mikhail. He's jealous and you don't need to know what about."_

Kaname stared at Tsuki, who was speaking to Yuuki while eating his dinner. Yuuki was also speaking with Alice and one of the female twins. Kaname couldn't be sure if it was Aneesina or Annahlyza. How was Tsuki going to get him and Zero alone? If he was there with family, it would be rude for his friends to go wandering. And why was Tsuki being so helpful about it all?

"_Are you stupid, Kaname? It's part of the deal. I have to make Zero happier. By the way, the reason I'm doing it is so when your children are old enough, they can ask you and Zero where you both lost your virginity. After all, how many people can say their first time was in hell?"_ Tsuki glanced at Kaname and smirked.

Only Tsuki would have an embarrassing, ulterior motive behind why he would do something for someone else. Truly the son of the devil. Tsuki raised an eyebrow and the potato bake that was on Kaname's plate explode, along with a random tomato on Zero. Tsuki's eyes widened and he got to his feet, apologizing profusely about the whole thing. He went around to the other side of the table and took Kaname and Zero by a hand and dragged them out of the dining room and up the stairs.

"Where did that tomato come from?" Zero asked as he wiped the fruit off his face.

"At least you don't have cream on your black shirt," Kaname said as he glared at the back of Tsuki's head.

"Relax. At least I'm taking you to my bedroom…" Tsuki stopped dead and stared into space. Lucian had said that his mother had cleaned his room but hadn't thrown anything out. His walls were currently covered in black and white pictures of boy love, yaoi, bishounens and doujinshi pages. Oh whatever. They were about to have sex in his room, what difference did it make?

Tsuki opened the door and threw the other two into his room, flicking on the lights. Kaname looked around. Tsuki really did have a thing for black and red and the ceiling of Sistine Chapel. "What…is on the walls?" Kaname's eyes widened and Tsuki smirked. "You're gay?"

"No. That was a phase I was going through. I'm attracted to personality, not gender." Tsuki turned and waved. "Try not to stain anything. You can find clothing in the closet that will be your sizes and styles. I'll collect you before we leave."

Zero pulled his shirt off and got rid of the rest of the tomato. Why did he have to have the exploding fruit? An exploding potato bake wasn't as humiliating as the tomato. Zero looked for the bathroom. A room that size had to have an en suite. If it didn't, there was something seriously wrong with the way Lucifer had designed that house. It turned out that Tsuki was more of a clothing addict than Zero ever gave him credit for. The five mirrors that lined one of the walls were doors to the closet. The freaking closet!

The other door in the room was the one to en suite and Zero stepped in. He didn't bother to close the door. After all, he and Kaname had seen each other naked or near nakedness and Zero didn't exactly want any of the tomato to be on his body when he and Kaname…When they what? Was Zero planning something for that night? He kicked his shoes off and began undoing the jeans as he turned the shower on. The thought had crossed his mind. He glanced out the bathroom door.

Kaname wandered around the room, looking at the photos on the chest of draws. They seemed like reminders of a happier time in Tsuki's life and it seemed obvious that the demon hadn't been in that room for many, many centuries. There were pictures of Tsuki smiling as he sat beside a girl that was without a doubt a vampire. Kaname studied her. Her grayish-blue eyes sparkled and her brown hair gleamed. She was beautiful and the pureblood wondered if that was Constance. Pictures of when Tsuki's family was whole. His three sisters and his twin, along with Lucifer and the woman that was his mother. All of them seemed so happy.

As Kaname studied the photographs, he noticed that they seemed to go in an order. From when Tsuki was happy, right down to the latest picture taken of him, which could've been taken a century or two ago, where there was no sign of mirth or hatred in his eyes. He just stared bleakly at the camera as the picture was taken. With a sigh, Kaname turned away from the photos. _"I became uncle's favorite four hundred years ago." Which uncle were they talking about?_ Even Tsuki had to fight to be someone's favorite nephew.

There was a soft knock at the door and Kaname blinked. Who would be knocking at the door? Tsuki wouldn't care if Kaname was several inches deep in Zero, he would bust in and tell them what he had to say before leaving, after making some snide remark towards them. Kaname answered the door and saw Tsuki's mother standing there. She smiled kindly at him and Kaname raised an eyebrow. She was a tall woman and beautiful. Lucifer had good taste. Her green eyes were the same dark shade as Tsuki's but twinkled with true joy.

"I'm Hitomi, Tsuki's mother. Tsu-chan said you two might be needing these as he didn't stock up before he left, two millennium ago." Hitomi handed a bottle of lubricant and condoms over to Kaname, who just stared down at the items in his hands. "Tsu-chan says that even if you're a pureblood and Zero is a virgin ex-human, there is no harm in practicing safe sex."

"And he sent you up here to do this instead of coming himself?" Kaname's eyes flickered up to Hitomi.

"How did my son word it? That's right. He didn't want to bust in while you were several inches inside of Zero-kun." Hitomi smiled and turned to leave.

"Hitomi-sama…Are you Japanese?"

"Goodness no! The Japanese are hated down here more than the Germans are!" She laughed and descended the stairs.

Kaname stepped back into the room, staring at the lubricant and condoms as he kicked the door closed. Well, he still managed to get the snide remark in and managed to embarrass the hell out of Kaname. Honestly, why would they need to practice safe sex? It was obvious that neither of them had any diseases and Kaname was nearly as much of a virgin as Zero was. How was Zero handling hell?

Kaname threw the objects in his hands onto the bed and removed his shirt, going to the bathroom. Through the steamed up glass door of the shower, Kaname could see that Zero was only standing under the water. Removing his pants and shoes, Kaname invited himself to join the Hunter. Zero looked up when the shower door opened but didn't say anything.

Kaname stood behind the Hunter, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, curious to see how far he could go before Zero cracked and threatened to kill him. He kissed along a pale shoulder and up Zero's neck. He froze when he caught the scent of Zero's blood. What was going on? When had it happened? Why had Kaname only noticed it then? He spun Zero around and pinned the human to the wall of the shower, inhaling again, just to make sure he wasn't smelling things. But it was still there. There was nothing but untainted blood pumping through Zero's veins.

"Zero…You're human!"

~ * ~  
End Chapter XI.

I think you can understand why I left it off there! Because I am cruel and mean and I do this stuff for a freaking living! That and I kinda forgot what else I was gonna write in this chapter. So I'm hoping that by the time all my AWESOME REGULARS have reviewed, I'll remember where I was going with this story and what I was going to put in this chapter.

Now, onto my favorite part of any chapter!

**Mai Kurosaki:** Thank you so much! You've been awesome in keeping me going with this story! I hope this chapter was to your liking!

**Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai:** Another person that has also been keeping me going with your awesome reviews! Yes, hugging Tsuki is dangerous and you're aware of it. I hope that he doesn't take your arms and stops you from leaving your kick-ass reviews!

**ben4kevin:** Yes, I'm really trying to get more of some Kaname/Zero romance happening but my stupid fingers keep throwing in these stupid plot thingies! It's totally annoying! I hope you liked this chapter!

**Amari-Chan:** I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you! I mean, there really wasn't much in it but I hope there was enough to keep you interested for a little longer!

**ElheiM:** Wow...You and Mimi-chan have a lot in common! You're both as hyper as each other! I hope this chapter was enough to sedate your hunger for this story! LOL If it wasn't, just let me know and I'll see what I can do to make it better! Thanks so much for you wicked reviews!

**Alexia-09:** And you, madam, still DON'T know how to summarize a freaking review! But thanks so much for it and I hope you liked this chapter as well!

**KookieMeow:** Welcome and thanks so much for your review! I hope this chapter didn't let you down but if it did, please let me know!

**WitchWoman:** Ouch! I'm so sorry that your morning started off so badly! But I'm so glad that my story made you smile. I hope everything is going better for you now. Welcome to the insanity that is this story and thanks so much for your lovely review! I hope to hear from you again!

**Lovesucks01:** Welcome! I hope you eventually get through all the chapters and just to let you know, you don't have to review each chapter individually. I hope you continue to read this story!

**Last night's pizza:** Welcome to this story! And what an awesome name! Thanks so much for you review and I hope that this chapter was to your liking!

**To everyone who has favorited/alerted:** Thank you all so much and I hope this update was worth the wait!

**To everyone else:** Seriously, though, just drop a line and give a review junkie like me their fix! It's never too late to review a story!

Until the next update, have an awesome day!

Peace.

PS: Get me up to a decent amount of reviews and I'll post the next chapter. The next one, by the way, will be the second last and then I'll have the epilogue up. And when I say 'decent amount' think triple digits. Yes, I am that cruel but I guess it depends on how badly you want to read the next chapter! *insert evil generic laugh here* Hope you all have a great day!


	12. Sweet Deception XII

**~Sweet Deception~**

**By:** Aerys Krystie.

**A/N:** The REAL chapter twelve!

* * *

Zero stared at Kaname. It wasn't that he didn't believe the vampire but…he just didn't feel any different. Of course, there was no seething bloodlust in the back of his mind that was threatening to take him over. He felt normal again. In a moment of pure happiness, Zero threw his arms around Kaname's neck and hugged the vampire like there was no tomorrow. As far as Zero was concerned, the world _could_ end tomorrow, as long as he died a human.

Kaname lowered his eyes and hugged Zero back, happy for the boy to be human again. At least if he were to be bitten again, it wouldn't be as bad. Kaname didn't know how it was possible, though. Tsuki hadn't said anything about making Zero a human. Kaname detached himself from Zero and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel. He wrapped it around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom.

If Zero was a human now, that pretty much thwarted all chances Kaname thought he had with the Hunter. No, Tsuki wouldn't have sunk to that level just to screw with him. On the other hand, Tsuki is a demon and was known for doing anything he could to get one up on someone. It just didn't seem like his handy work, though. It could've been the work of Mikhail, seeing as he was jealous of something for some reason. And Kaname wasn't going to not think about what it was that Mikhail was jealous of. There had to be a reason for the hateful looks the demon was sending him, no matter how off-topic that was.

"Kaname?"

Kaname blinked and looked up. "Yes, Zero?"

Zero walked up to Kaname and pushed him back onto the bed, straddling his waist. "Being human doesn't change the way I feel about you…unfortunately."

Kaname changed their positions, running a hand down Zero's bare chest while the other got tangled in the wet strands. Zero removed the towel that hid Kaname's body. A soft moan left Zero's mouth as one of Kaname's hands settled between his legs. The flesh hardened beneath the touch of the vampire and his hips bucked up into the hand. Kaname smiled and kissed Zero's tattoo.

Downstairs, a scream travelled up to the room. Kaname blinked and tried to ignore the commotion. He was not going to have someone or something stop him. Not even the devil was going to stop this from happening. Well, maybe the devil but no-one else. "Oh, geez! Aunt Calypso! Put your clothes back on!" And maybe Tsuki. But they could possibly be the only two.

Zero raised an eyebrow. Was it a good idea to be up in the demon's room while they left Yuuki down there, alone with that family? Kaname seemed to be ignoring it as he didn't falter with stroking Zero until he was painfully hard. Yuuki would be okay, Zero told himself. No-one would do anything to hurt her and she had Tsuki if things got out of hand.

Kaname knew that Zero was getting distracted by what was happening downstairs. Kaname jumped slightly when something was thrown at the bedroom door. He sat back. Trying to keep Zero in the mood with World War III going on downstairs was easy. Keeping him in the mood when it migrated upstairs was something entirely different.

"Get away from the door, Uncle Molly! I got a vampire and a human trying to have sex in there!" Kaname ignored the way that Tsuki made it sound like it was some sort of experiment he had going.

"Really? Can I take a peek?"

"Do you want to keep your eyes?" There were footsteps heading away from the door. "Good choice. Oh for the love of fuck! Where in the hell is Yuuki? Alice! What the hell, you little monsters! Give Uncle Lloyd his head back! You can play soccer with the Nerf ball! Lucian, if you light that fuse, the other end is going up your ass. Wise decision. Satan! Don't encourage them! What the hell? Get out of Aunt Calypso's clothing and get back into your own! Satan! Don't ignore me! That petticoat does not do a thing for your figure!"

Kaname sighed and got to his feet. "Did you want to go for a walk?"

Zero also stood and went to one of the closet doors, pulling on a pair of pants. "Fuck yeah!"

Kaname also dressed. "Is that a baby crying?"

"Damn it! Sienna! Your kid woke up!"

"If you weren't shouting she would've slept through the night!"

"Like it would make a fucking difference? By the time she's sixteen I'll have raised her more than you would have!"

Kaname and Zero exchanged looks and stepped out of the bedroom. They raised an eyebrow when Tsuki walked out of another one, holding the crying baby, patting her back and whispering gently to her. There was another baby crying somewhere and Tsuki sighed. "Aneesina! Get your tongue out of Annahlyza's throat and calm your brother down."

"Does incest run in the family often, Tsu-chan?" Kaname asked with a smirk.

"As often as it does in yours, Kuran. And what are you two, retarded? Go out the fucking window unless you want to get into a fist fight with Mikhail." Tsuki gently hushed the baby he was holding, who began cooing and giggling.

"A fist fight? Tsuki, I'm surprised you think so lowly of me." Kaname headed for the stairs and stopped when Tsuki took hold of his arm.

"You're in hell, Kaname. You're not as powerful down here as Mikhail is." Tsuki changed the shoulder that the baby's head was resting on. "Take my advice and go out the window. Where the gryphons gather should be a perfect spot for you two to do…stuff."

Kaname nodded. "Okay. Let's go, Zero." When the Hunter went into the room, Kaname faced Tsuki. "How is he able to still be in hell while he's a human, Tsuki?"

"Remember the most painful thing in your past, Kaname. When your parents were killed, knowing who did it and not being able to do anything about it just yet. Times that by three and you know what kind of physical and mental pain I'm going through right now."

Kaname's eyes widened a fraction. "You're keeping him alive by taking everything that should be happening to his body onto your own? And you call me retarded?"

"Hey, if you want to fuck a corpse, I'll be more than happy to put all that damage into Zero. If you don't, I suggest you fucking thank me and piss off before _you_ turn into dust." The baby gurgled and Tsuki sighed. "Sienna! Where's Toisha's blood?"

Tsuki walked off and Kaname lowered his eyes. He shook his head and went into the bedroom, closing the door. He and Zero slipped out of the window and climbed down the tree that seemed to be in perfect position for an escape like that. Kaname wasn't going to complain about it, though. He did have more important things. Namely, rushing Zero's first time while trying to make it magical.

Where the hell do the gryphons gather? They walked through a dense forest and came to sudden stop. Of course that would be where the gryphons gather. A large clearing that looked as mysterious as a gryphon, even if they did have horrible tempers. Kaname looked at Zero, getting ready to apologize when the Hunter's mouth attached itself to Kaname's. Clothes were discarded quickly and Kaname didn't even know how it happened. As a human, Zero worked a lot quicker than usual. That or he was just too horny for any sort of romance to happen.

Kaname got his mouth free and stared down at Zero. "Are you sure about this? Once it happens, there's no getting your virginity back."

Zero blinked. "What the fuck? I'm a guy, you idiot! I don't say yes and mean no. Fuck me! How many girls have you been with? Don't answer that, I don't really want to know."

"Good. You'd be my first." Kaname smirked, accepting the punch that Zero threw at him. He took hold of the Hunter's wrists and tripped him. "Shall we continue?"

Zero went to retort but that turned into a moan as Kaname grounded their hips together. "Yeah… continue."

Zero looked up at Kaname. He was keeping himself together, still and when the Hunter thought about it, through the canopy of the trees, he could see the night sky and the bright stars. Kaname over him, staring down with his intense eyes, even though there was very little lust showing in them. It was exactly the way that Zero had been fantasizing for the last week. Tsuki had probably seen that picture in his mind and made it a reality. Zero was unsure if he wanted to hug the demon or kill it for going into his mind…again.

Kaname mentally cursed. In their hasty escape of the insane asylum known as Tsuki's family house, he had forgotten to get the lubricant and condoms. They could worry about practicing safe sex after the first time. Even if Kaname wouldn't mind having the lubricant. It would make this act a little easier. "Zero," Kaname whispered into a pale ear, feeling the Hunter shudder and a small moan leave his lips. "This might be quite painful."

"That's okay," Zero murmured with a nod. "There's just one thing I want from you, Kaname. We're never going to have a chance like this again…"

Kaname lent down and licked Zero's throat. "And what would that one thing be, Zero? Did you want me to lose myself, the way you do?"

"Yes."

"_You're not as powerful down here." Who would've thought that a demon being in hell would lower their power?_ Kaname considered it. If he wasn't as powerful in hell as he was on earth then maybe there wouldn't be anything wrong with him losing all control. He hadn't received any warnings from Tsuki or Satan about keeping himself under control. Overhead, a gryphon flew past and Kaname decided it would probably be best to say yes to Zero, lose himself and get their asses back to the house before they both lost their heads due to the gryphons.

"As you wish, Zero." Kaname kissed Zero's tattoo again, raising an eyebrow slightly when it disappeared. It was going to take some time getting used to not seeing that on his neck. He worked his way to Zero's chest, enjoying the taste of the Hunter's skin and the way he writhed.

Kaname looked up when something was dropped. He looked at the box of condoms and the lubricant, along with a note. _"You forgot these, dumbass."_ It didn't take a genius to figure out who had been the one to make them appear there. In his mind, Kaname smirked. Tsuki seemed to be the only mature being around that house and seemed to have the ability to take charge, even if it didn't seem like it. It must suck being home if he had to deal with that all the time.

A hand slipped between Zero's legs, grasping the organ and the Hunter moaned, running his hands through Kaname's hair. He bit his lip as Kaname nipped at his throat. It felt good, surprisingly and Zero put that down to it being done by Kaname. He wasn't going to think too much about it and had been having a conversation with Tsuki about how the night was going to play out during dinner. He gasped as Kaname gave him a rough jerk. What was taking him so long with the penetration, anyway?

Kaname reached for the lubricant. As he said, he could worry about practicing safe sex after their first time as he wanted to enjoy it all. Kaname popped the cap of the lubricant and glanced down at Zero. He really didn't want to rush it that badly and yet Zero looked as though he didn't care if it was rushed or not. He left Zero's erection alone so he could gel up his fingers, dropping the tube to the grass beside the Hunter. Without hesitation, Kaname slipped two slicked fingers into Zero's passage.

Zero tensed at the sudden intrusion but relaxed his body. Kaname smirked when Zero jerked and cried out as he struck that spot. He toyed with it until he was certain that Zero was going to pass out from the lack of blood to the brain. When he was sure of that, he added another finger and toyed with it a little more, simply because he could. Zero was pulling up clumps of grass with his fists and his body was straining for a release it was being denied of.

Zero left the earth alone and wrapped his arms around Kaname's shoulders, shuddering. "Don't fuck with me, Kaname," he whispered into the vampire's ear.

"That's half the fun of this, Zero." Kaname removed his fingers and he stared into lilac pools, watching the lust swirl in them. In the back of his mind, Kaname laughed. He was going to take Zero's virginity as a human and later as a vampire. He picked up the lubricant again and slicked his own erection, biting the inside of his lower lip. "Are you ready, Zero?"

When Zero nodded, Kaname captured the Hunter's lips in a passionate kiss as he entered the human. Zero's nails dug into the skin of his shoulders and Kaname held him still as he tried to wiggle away from it. Half way in and Kaname grew impatient. He did something he knew he shouldn't have but slammed the rest of himself into the entrance.

Zero broke the kiss and threw his head back. "Fuck!" he shouted and punched Kaname. "What the hell, Kaname? I thought we were going to take it slow so you wouldn't scare me off?"

Kaname tried to think of an excuse but nothing came to his mind. "My body has needs as well, Zero."

Zero narrowed his eyes. "When we've finished for the night, we're going to talk about this because I don't like it!"

Kaname nodded, only half hearing what Zero was complaining about. It was a bad habit that he had picked up over the years of knowing the Hunter, as cruel as that sounded. He was certain that after they were done Zero wasn't going to have any complaints and if he did it would probably be because they weren't on a comfortable bed, like Tsuki's was. Kaname would have to talk to the demon about getting one of those.

Zero winced slightly as Kaname began moving within him. He propped himself up on his elbows, trying to relieve some of the discomfort he was feeling in his lower back. He forgot about it as Kaname slid back in and gently prodded that spot. A hand gripped the vampire's shoulder and moved up his neck and into his hair. It wasn't going to as bad as Zero thought it would be and that was something that the Hunter was grateful for. He didn't want his first time to be a horrible memory. And he wasn't even sure why he thought that, considering he was with Kaname.

Zero opened his eyes as a gryphon screeched from somewhere close by. He forgot about it as Kaname's thrusts were getting faster, hitting the same spot again and again. Zero was seeing stars and through them he stared at the vampire's face. The mask of indifference was shed and Kaname's mouth was parted as he panted and his were alive with passion and lust. That image caused Zero to moan loudly. Well, the image and the pleasure that was pumping through every nerve in his body.

Zero smirked as Kaname dropped his head to his shoulder and smothered a moan in the skin. A scream of bliss left Zero's mouth as Kaname bit him. His hands got a tight grip on the pureblood's waist as Kaname pulled back and smirked down at him, mischief dancing through his raspberry eyes. Zero's heart thumped in his chest at the lustful, possessive intent in the vampire's eyes. It was terrifying and left him feeling completely and utterly vulnerable. And he _loved_ it.

Zero's hands ran up Kaname's back and gripped his shoulders as the vampire's fingers threaded through his hair and ripped his head back, his fangs growing. Zero closed his eyes and waited for the painful entry. They shot open and he cried out in ecstasy as the vein in his neck was pierced. Kaname's thrusting got a little more violent and seemed to be trying his hardest to pound Zero into the earth beneath the Hunter. His hand gripped tighter as he moved his fangs around, getting more blood from the small wounds. Zero screamed Kaname's name as he released his seed onto their stomachs. His nails sunk into the pureblood's sweat slicked back and left four bloody lines as they were dragged down.

Kaname removed his fangs and licked the wound. He could feel the scratches on his back healing and without reservation; Zero sank his fangs into Kaname's neck, greedily drinking the crimson fluid that was being produced. Kaname groaned, cradling Zero's head as he came inside of the Hunter, enticing another moan from the silver haired boy. When Zero pulled away from his neck, Kaname held him close, his eyes fluttering shut as he enjoyed the comfort that Zero's body offered him.

Kaname opened his eyes when something else dropped beside them. It was a box of wet-wipes and another note. _Should have used protection, moron._ Kaname shook his head and slipped his deflated organ from Zero's behind and used one of the wipes to clean up the mess on their abdomens. Zero sat up and looked at the note, raising an eyebrow. Why the hell was the demon so hell-bent on them using protection? Zero was fairly certain that he wasn't going catch HIV from a vampire.

"Demons are fucked up," Zero muttered as he dropped the note and looked at Kaname. "Should we head back to the house and make sure that Yuuki is still in one piece?"

"She is. Tsu-chan –" Kaname shuddered as a bucked of cold water was dumped on him and glared up at the night sky. He was going to kill that demon. "Tsuki would've collected us if something had happened to her. You know that with him around we have nothing to worry about."

"And that's _exactly_ what I worry about. He seems to take care of everything in a really twisted way. His family is insane, as well." Zero got to his feet and pulled on the pants he took from the demon's closet, followed by the shirt.

Kaname wrapped his arms around Zero from behind, resting his head on his shoulder. "You really have nothing to worry about, Zero. Tsuki isn't going to do anything that would hurt Yuuki. His family I can't be so sure about. I'm certain he wants to kill at least fourteen of the fifteen nieces and nephews he has."

Zero laughed and froze. Was that it felt like to be happy? With the mind-fucking he'd been receiving from Tsuki and the general insanity that had been surrounding his life for the last four years; he didn't think he would ever be happy again. "That son of a bitch!"

Kaname's brow creased slightly at Zero's sudden outburst. "What's wrong?"

"That bastard did it! He fucking managed to do it! I didn't think he'd be able hold up his end of the deal but he did. I'm going to kill him." Zero narrowed his eyes murderously.

"The deal he made with Yuuki? Wasn't that for you to be happy? Oh." Kaname chuckled and tightened his hold on Zero. "He does what he has to in a roundabout way, Zero. You should've known he would make you happy, even if it was for only a few moments."

Zero's anger died off and he lowered his eyes. It wasn't for a few moments, though. It felt as though a great weight had been lifted off his chest. He slumped against Kaname and smiled, closing his eyes. "Thank you, Kaname. I should probably thank Yuuki as well, seeing as she was so willing to sell her soul to make me feel this way."

"You're just lucky it was Tsuki she summoned and not some other demon." Kaname heard Zero's question that flashed in the Hunter's mind. "Tsuki is the son of Satan, Zero. It's a different spell to summon him directly, especially considering he was probably on some other case when it happened. Taiyou was the closet demon at the time, which is why he appeared a few days later. He wrapped up his deal and headed towards the summoning. That's what I'm assuming, anyway."

"You've got Tsuki all figured out, huh?" Zero teased.

"No where near it. He's way too complicated for me to even begin deciphering." Kaname stood beside Zero and took the Hunter's hand. "Are you ready to go back?"

Zero glanced up as a flock of gryphons circled around them. "Yeah."

Kaname smiled and they walked slowly towards the house, enjoying the forest. They pointed out the animals they saw. Even a unicorn made an appearance. The giant white horse whinnied at them and carried on its path as they did. They arrived at the house. It was still noisy inside when they entered and searched the ground floor until they found Tsuki, Alice, Lucian, Gregori, Yuuki and a couple of the other children in the bar room. Gregori and Alice were playing a game of pool, while Alice, Tsuki, Lucian and Yuuki sat at the bar.

Yuuki looked over and them grinned. "So you both _finally_ lost your virginity, huh?"

Kaname and Zero glanced at each other before staring at the girl. "Is she drunk?" they demanded at the demon, which just shrugged and swiveled around on the stool to smirk at them.

"She might be."

Alice laughed gleefully. "Uncle Tsu-Tsu offered her a drink and she accepted it!" she revealed.

Kaname let go of Zero and stormed over to the son of the devil. He was stopped by Yuuki as she staggered into his path. "You're really pretty, Kaname-senpai! But I was wondering if it would be okay if I dated Tsuki?" She leaned in closer to the pureblood. "I think he wants to date me, too!" she tried to whisper but ended up shouting.

Kaname stared at his sister with disbelief. "Why didn't you cut her off?"

Tsuki picked up another glass that was half full. "She barely had half. I didn't know she had a low tolerance to alcohol."

"She's underage!" Kaname shouted.

"And I've got a ruby the size of my fist," Tsuki said.

Kaname frowned. "What has that got to do with anything?"

"I thought we were revealing things no-one gives a shit about. My mistake." Tsuki finished his drink and looked at Kaname. "I know she's underage, Kaname. I'm not that stupid."

"Zero!" Yuuki slurred, moving around Kaname and over to the Hunter. "You're my big brother and I want to let you know that I fully support you being gay and screwing Kaname! I just ask that if you're going to do it at the house, please be quiet about it."

Zero blushed and Kaname stared at Tsuki, who raised his refreshed glass at the vampire with a smirk. "Isn't family dinner fun?"

"We are _never_ coming down here again," Kaname said and turned on his heel, going over to Zero and Yuuki.

"Hey, Satan!" Tsuki called. "They fucked, Kaname turned Zero and you own a million dollars for losing the bet!"

Satan appeared in the doorway, his eyes flickering from Kaname to Zero and then to his son. "Damn it! Why did you two have to have sex?" Lucifer's eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh-ho! I haven't lost the bet yet, my dear, emo Tsu-chan…Who is wearing the Night Class uniform for some reason."

Kaname looked over his shoulder and saw that Tsuki was indeed wearing the Night Class uniform. He also had long brown hair that was tied up in a high ponytail with a red ribbon. His brown eyes danced with mischief. "Why are you wearing the uniform, Tsuki?"

"I asked him to! I wanted to know how he would look if he grew his hair long. Though I prefer it when he has black hair and green eyes. Tsuki, could you change that?" Yuuki squealed happily as the brown was replaced with the coloring the girl liked better. "You look much better like that!"

"As for the bet, Satan…" Tsuki got to his feet and walked over to Kaname and Zero. The pureblood got a sinking feeling as a friendly smile spread over the demon's lips. "Congratulations, Zero! You're pregnant!" The entire house went dead silent. The only sound was the ticking from the grandfather clock in the corner of the room.

"Damn it!" Satan hissed and pouted. "That'll teach me to bet against my own child."

Kaname and Zero stared off into space, waiting – praying – that Tsuki would say it was a joke. They should know that when it came to the demon there was never any joking. He took great pleasure in revealing the truth and he never once lied. He had a bad habit of knowing how to rework accusations in a way that would fall onto the person questioning him. It still didn't stop them from hoping that he was yanking their chain this time.

"I…can't be pregnant," Zero said softly. "I'm fucking male!"

Tsuki raised an eyebrow. "Dude, you're a fucking male in hell. _Everything_ is possible down here, dumbass. I know you both saw the unicorn. Unicorns and gryphons don't even exist but we have them."

"I'm not pregnant!" Zero shot back.

A sly smile settled onto Tsuki's face. "When have I ever lied to you, Zero?"

Zero opened his mouth to retort but closed it. "Holy shit, I'm pregnant." That didn't sound as weird as he thought it was going to and that was indication that he had spent too much time around the demon. Nothing was sounding crazy anymore. And yet, he still felt happy. "I'm pregnant. Kaname!"

Tsuki slipped an arm around Kaname as the vampire fainted. "You'd think he'd be the stronger one out of the two of you. Little bitch."

Alice ran over to Zero and hugged him. "Congratulations! You're going to make an awesome mommy, I just know it! Oh my devil!" She squealed and hugged Yuuki. "That means you're going to be an aunty, Yuuki!"

The other family members appeared in the room and Zero could hear them all demanding money from others as they lost the bet and he couldn't believe it. He should've known but he still couldn't believe that they would bet on if he got knocked up or not. They even took bets on how long they would last. And that was the kind of family he was going to raise a child into.

"Twins!" Tsuki called from somewhere else in the house.

"Zero's pregnant…" Yuuki stared at her brother as though he had grown another head. "And before me!" She slapped his arm and pouted.

Lucifer grinned innocently and sidled up beside her, wrapping an around her petite shoulders. "Don't worry, Miss Prefect. You'll have your own soon, at least a month or two after Zero's had his and nine months after you've been married to my son."

Yuuki's eyes widened and she gasped. "I'm sorry? I get married to your son and we have a child?"

"Satan! Shut up before I tie you up and throw you in the closet with the other big-mouthed family members!" Tsuki threatened as he entered the room again.

"Are you sure he's pregnant?" Kaname asked from the entrance, staring at Zero. "There's no way possible for that happen."

"Do I have to explain the unicorns and gryphons again?" Tsuki inquired as he had another drink. "And trust me, Kaname, you don't have to go through the pain Zero's gonna go through. Oh wait, yes you will! That little bond of yours will make it just as painful for you. Next time listen to me when I say to use protection. Idiot."

"You don't know for certain…Of course you do. You knew I wasn't going to use protection. You've been planning this since you were summoned, haven't you?"

Tsuki pretended to think about it. "Since before I was summoned. I knew I was going to be summoned to your school and I knew what for. I had to make sure everything went according to plan. What kind of demon would I be if I just winged it? You never give me any credit, Kaname and that hurts."

Yuuki walked over to Kaname and slapped him. "Snap out of it!" she ordered as she glared up at him. "You're going to be father so be happy about it. Zero's accepted it and its _his_ figure that's going to get ruined because of it. Ignore the fact that Tsuki has been planning this for who knows how long and think of the fact that you and Zero are going to bring up two beautiful children."

Tsuki chuckled. "She's got a point, Kaname. I know you and Zero are going to make excellent parents, so don't worry about it. Sure, it seems impossible but when you know a demon, even the Virgin Mary would pose for a centerfold and that's as likely as a male getting pregnant. Have I made my point?"

"I've accept it, Kaname. Tsuki's never lied to us. Holy fuck! How are the Association and Council going to deal with Kaname turning me and then getting me pregnant?" Zero and Kaname gazed at Tsuki, waiting to know his answer was going to be.

Tsuki sipped at his drink calmly. "Pretty soon it'll be 'What Council?' and as for the Association and the rest of the world, as far as they're concern, you're a human. You don't have to tell them that Kaname turned you and as your pregnant belly…" The demon shrugged. "Why the fuck do I have to think of everything for you?"

Kaname narrowed his eyes. "Because you did this."

"I did nothing. I told you to practice safe sex but you didn't listen. The two of you are to blame for this. Isn't it enough that I erased the memory of Shizuka biting and turning Zero from everyone's mind? Not even Kaien remembers. Oh, he'll know that Zero's been turned now but when you explain that it was by Kaname he'll be over the Moon Dorm about it." Tsuki finished his drink and stared at Kaname and Zero.

Zero lowered his eyes. "So everyone thinks that I'm human? Isn't that a little deceptive?"

Tsuki smirked. "It's a sweet deception, Zero. Get used to it." He walked over to Yuuki and pulled her away from his father. "Is it happy hour?"

Tsuki's family cheered and crowded the bar, getting their drinks. Kaname wrapped his arms around Zero and closed his eyes. "I love you, Zero and I'll love our children as well."

"You better. I'm not going to do this on my own. I don't know the first thing about raising a kid."

"I'm sure we'll figure it out on the way." Kaname kissed Zero's cheek. It was going to be a long nine months.

* * *

End Chapter XII.

So how many of you saw that one coming? I'm gonna bet it was all of ya! Okies so obvious it was able to be recovered and I'm sorry that it took so long and that the sex was actually quite short but I got bored with it. So if there are any complaints about it, feel free to voice them but be warned that I probably won't care. :P  
Next chapter will be the epilogue and this puppy will be complete!  
Also, I need the help of my lovely readers in choosing names for Zero's babies. He's gonna have twins, naturally, male (of course!), identical in body shape and facial structure except one will brown hair and lilac eyes, and the other will have silver hair and wine eyes. So if you can think of names for them, thank you! I'll announce the names in the epilogue if someone comes up with names that I like.

Now, to everyone that has shown so much love to me!

**ben4kevin:** I hope this was enough for ya! I know the sex was a let down but I explained that in the line above this one. Thanks so much for your review!

**San Juanita Eva Hernandez:** Welcome and thank you so much for that lovely review! I can't believe that that was your first review as well, if you've been reading since the beginning! LOL And I thought I was lazy!

**Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai:** You can have him! He's too much of a hassle for me handle on my own! So, how about if you get him ever second and fourth week of the month? And I hope this chapter answered your question! Thanks for you kick ass review!

**KookieMeow:** Aww, I'm so glad that I didn't let you down! I hope this chapter kept you happy as well! Thanks for your awesome review!

**Alexia-09:** Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

**Last Night's Pizza:** I'll never get over that name! Hope you liked this chapter as well and thanks for that review!

**ElheiM:** Yes, it was an awesome ride to hell! That's what I want my ride there to be like! I hope you liked this chapter as well and keep those fucking awesome reviews coming!

**OkamiShizukoTsuki:** Welcome and thanks so much! I hope this chapter kept you happy as well!

**Mai Kurosaki:** I know I'm cruel but I eventually remembered where I was going with this chapter and it came completely different from what I had expected! I hope this was a big enough bone for ya! Can't wait for your review!

**MikkiSenpai:** Welcome and thanks for that awesome review! I hope this chapter was enough to keep you enticed for the epilogue!

**moonlightskymist:** Welcome and thanks for those words of encouragement! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**elspethie:** Welcome and thank you so much for that review! I hope this has continued to draw you in and leave you wanting more!

**SugarCoatedGenius:** Welcome and thank you so very much! Your review was really sweet and it made me extra grateful that I was able to recover the chapters. I hope you enjoyed this update!

**Lovesucks01:** Welcome back! I hope you enjoyed this update and I apologize for taking so long with it!

**To everyone who has alerted/favorited:** Thank you all so much and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

**To everyone else:** Just review! I'll give ya a brownie if you do!

Oh and please ignore all mistakes. I don't have a beta and I'm WAY too lazy to go over the chapters more than five times. I can barely summon the energy to do it that often!

Until the next chapter, enjoy your awesome day!

Peace!


	13. Sweet Deception Epilogue

**~Sweet Deception~**

**By:** Aerys Krystie.

**A/N:** Boxing Day is the day after Christmas. I don't know if any place other than Australia, New Zealand and England celebrate it.

~ * ~  
Epilogue – Six months later…

Kaname watched as Yuuki and Zero decorated the tree from the entrance to the living room. They were going to spend the holiday together, once Yuuki made them promise they would spend Boxing Day in hell, with Tsuki's family…again. They were going there twice a month for Sunday dinner, wasn't that enough? Not that Kaname had a problem with that. After all, that family was soon to be his.

In the last six months Kaname had managed to take out the Council and create his own. Unlock Yuuki's memories, which thankfully didn't change her much. He became ruler of the vampires, with Zero by his side and he managed to graduate from school. Zero was doing exceptionally well and was really beginning to show that he was pregnant. Tsuki took them to a great doctor that didn't blink at the fact that she was scanning a male to check on his growth. How Tsuki found those people was a mystery that Kaname didn't want to unravel.

Four months ago, Tsuki proposed to Yuuki, who gleefully accepted and they were in the midst of planning their wedding. Kaname was thinking of doing the same thing with Zero. It would be nice but Kaname doubted it was something that Zero would enjoy, especially if he was going to force the Hunter to wear a dress. Kaname smirked at the image and accepted the glare that Zero sent him. It hadn't taken Zero long to figure out how to block his thoughts from their bond and it was something Kaname already knew.

It had been easy to explain away Zero's pregnant stomach. Everyone that had seen it knew what it was and if they didn't know what it was, it was removed from their memories that they had ever seen it. Sometimes it was a little difficult to remove Yuuki from it. She fawned over Zero like he was a crystal statue that would break if she left him alone for five minutes. Zero might complain about the attention but secretly he was loving it. Kaname and Yuuki were both doing anything he asked of them. The only one that told him to get off his lazy, pregnant ass and do it himself was Tsuki, unless it involved something that could really harm the growths that were inside the boy's body. So far Zero had had to put out three fires and defuse eight bombs because Tsuki was trying to keep the Hunter in shape.

That also doesn't include his childish antics with all the Christmas decorations. In the last week alone Kaname had to rescue someone they thought was going to commit suicide from the roof of the mansion, which turned out to be a dummy. He had rearranged the reindeer to appear as though they were fornicating on the front lawn. He reworked the lights to spell out "Suck my cock, Santa". Created a family of snowmen and slaughtered them, using red paint as blood and making a vampire snowman the culprit. Hacked Kaname's bank account and sent out four hundred thousand, seventeen thousand, nine hundred and eighty-three Christmas cards – but paid Kaname back for everything he spent – and then told some children at the mall that the world wide recession has hit Santa as well because when he asked the old, fat bastard for an escort, he was given a hooker instead. Needless to say a lot of parents were not impressed to have their children know the difference between an escort and a hooker or even to explain what they were to their seven year olds. And just when Kaname didn't think there was anything else the damned demon could do, he found Tsuki making out with Zero beneath the mistletoe, with Yuuki taking pictures.

Speaking of the damned demon, where was he? Kaname hadn't seen Tsuki all day and was terrified to know what else that twisted mind was thinking up. Kaname left Yuuki and Zero to finish the tree and wandered through the mansion. He stopped at the billiard room and sighed when he saw Tsuki at the bar, complete with bartender. It didn't matter how many times he told Tsuki to stop bringing demons into his home, the demon continued to do it. He sat beside Tsuki and ordered a scotch on the rocks. The bartender made the drink appear from nowhere and smiled.

"You can piss off now," Tsuki told the bartender, who disappeared. The demon sighed and downed his drink. "I hate the holidays. I get summoned every twenty minutes. But I love them because that's when most of my work comes in. What a shitfest."

Kaname sipped his drink as Tsuki lit a cigarette. He watched the demon from the corner of his eye. "Don't you know that smoking is bad for the babies?" he asked and went to take the stick from Tsuki, who pulled back.

"Suck my cock, Kaname. I'm nowhere near your boyfriend." Tsuki exhaled smoke and got to his feet. "Looks like I'm being called away…again."

Kaname took hold of Tsuki's arm and forced the demon back into his seat. "You're not going anywhere. I've seen how many souls you've collected – because you're so damn ancient – and I know that you don't need to collect anymore for a little while. You could take a break for at least five or six millennia." It was true. Tsuki had collected more souls than his father had and that was including him letting some people keep theirs because of their selflessness.

Tsuki crushed out his cigarette and refreshed his drink, downing it. "It's kinda creepy you checking up on me, Kaname. You know that I would never hurt Yuuki. Hell, she's getting her dream wedding because of me and that takes money. Money I receive when I reach a monthly quota."

Kaname snorted. "You've done more than that. So, this is what you're going to do…" Kaname finished his drink and grabbed hold of Tsuki's shirt, pulling the demon closer. "You're going to take the rest of the month off of work. You are going to be around my sister and you're going to make her happy. If you don't make her happy, I'm going to kick your ass back to hell. Am I clear?"

"That threat would be scary if it were true, Kaname. So bring it on, vampire. You're forgetting one little detail that makes me the victor in this fight. I'm the son of the fucking devil. You'll never stand a chance against me." Tsuki raised an eyebrow slightly and Kaname's hand was removed from his shirt and the vampire was held in place. "All you had to do was ask."

Kaname narrowed his eyes. "I'm calling in my other fav –"

"No you're not. You'll be needing that for when you and Zero decide to go on a two week cruise and leave us with your thirteen year old children." Tsuki released the hold he hand on the pureblood and sat down again, a new drink appearing in his glass.

Kaname relaxed and studied the demon. "Why won't you share who you are with us, Tsuki?"

"Why do you care if you know about me?"

"You're about to become my brother-in-law, Tsuki. I should know something about you at the very least. I know you probably haven't told Yuuki about the skeletons in your closet." Kaname's drink was refilled and he sipped at the liquor.

"That's because the skeletons in my closet are literal skeletons from nosy people that didn't know when to stop. Don't make me add you to that collection." Tsuki finished his drink and threw the ice out of the glass over his shoulder. "Why do they always put ice in with bourbon?"

Kaname shrugged. "No idea, brother. Fine, if you won't answer my questions then just answer this one." He pulled out one of the photos he took from Tsuki's bedroom the last time they were in hell. The one of him and the vampire. "Is that Constance?"

Tsuki glanced at the picture for half a second. "Yes."

"What happened and is it possible for that to happen to Yuuki?"

Tsuki took the picture from Kaname's fingers and stared at it. "I ran into her randomly once, in Paris for the Gucci show. She was one of the models and I was the person that made up the models and dressed them. She died, ten years later. And no, it isn't possible for it to happen to Yuuki."

"She made a deal?"

"After meeting me, Taiyou approached her and talked her into a deal. One that would make all of her problems disappear. She accepted it because she thought she was protecting me. So now she's in hell, being tortured for her selfish ways."

"That doesn't seem all that selfish, actually. She had good intentions."

"She thought she was protecting me but I already knew about her past and all of that. She knew I'm a demon and she knew that I knew. She just wanted it all gone and didn't care if she had to spent an eternity being tortured for it."

"I'm sor –"

"Shut the fuck up. For the last eight months you've been dying to know about her. You've been dying to know about me." Tsuki finished his drink and the picture went up in flames, the ashes scattering around the room. "Are you happy, now?"

"No. I knew that knowing wouldn't make me happy, Tsuki but I had to know." New drinks appeared and Kaname slipped an arm around Tsuki's shoulders. "At least we know for sure that Taiyou won't do anything that stupid with Yuuki."

Tsuki half-smiled. "True. Here's to our bright futures. Both are filled with screams, tears, laughter, sleepless nights and dirty diapers." He raised his glass.

Kaname clinked his glass to Tsuki's. "The joys of parenthood." They laughed and drank the liquid. "God, that stuff is harsh."

"That's because you're drinking scotch. Try this." Tsuki took hold of Kaname's jaw, forcing his mouth open and poured his drink down the vampire's throat. After the choking and spluttering, Kaname managed to swallow the bourbon. "It's much smoother than scotch."

Kaname narrowed his eyes and grabbed Tsuki, slipping his tongue into the stunned demon's mouth. He smirked when Tsuki's eyes widened. "Don't force something down my throat again; otherwise you won't like what I force down yours."

Tsuki wiped his mouth, still staring at Kaname. "You've been dying to do that for the last eight months as well. Now that you've gotten it out of your system, let's never do that again."

"Deal," Kaname agreed as their glasses were refilled and emptied.

~ * ~  
End.

And thus concludes the story of Sweet Deception. Sweet Decoy is already in the works, which will be a four part story revolving around the wedding and the set up for Sweet Dictator which will be the actual sequel.  
I also screwed up with the timeline and Yuuki will be having her children about a year after Zero. Sweet Decoy will be five months after this story and Sweet Dictator will be about seventeen years later and revolving mainly around the children. So, I hope you're all looking forward to that!

So...is anyone even curious about how this story came about? Well, even if you aren't, I'll let you know. I watched Vampire Knight Abridged on YouTube - reuploaded one and boom, I came up with the storyline of this little tale. I honestly never expected it to be this popular and I still don't know how I got this story from a parody of the series. Now you all know.

Also, I thought of the names for the children. I wasn't getting any ideas pitched to me (at least not at the time I was trying to think of them) but many thanks to those who tried to help! So now I'm just working on the other stories as well as getting my Tsuki cosplay outfit together for the next convention. I was meant to be going as Zero but my Kaname decided they had better things to cosplay as...Like Reno from Final Fantasy VII. Major let down. But enough of my bitching, let's get to the good part!

**Vampire Lover 4 ever n ever:** Welcome! Thanks so much for your review (it's a pity I don't have the time to get to know you better!) and I hope you enjoyed this one!

**ben4kevin:** Does that mean that the rest of the chapter sucked if only the beginning was hilarious? I can live with that! I hope you enjoyed this one, too and I hope to see you hovering around the sequels! Thanks so much for your awesome and continuous support!

**WitchWoman:** I knows, I knows! But it was either conclude it or drag it out until it was thirty odd chapters and I can't be arsed reading a story with that many chapters, much less writing one that long! I hope you enjoyed this story and I hope to see you around the sequels!

**irmina:** You're not the only one who's been curious about what Mikhail is jealous about. But you know the beautiful thing about ending a story? I don't have to think of it! Boo-yah! Yeah, I have no idea what he was jealous about, either. I just threw it in there for something to do. Thanks for all your reviews and I hope this story kept you entertained for a little while!

**KookieMeow:** No, thank YOU for that awesome review! I hope you enjoyed this one, too because Kaname and Tsuki won't be buddy-buddy after this chapter. Oops, total spoiler alert! *covers his big mouth*

**Amari-Chan:** Thanks so much for all your wicked reviews and your support throughout this story! I hope to see you around the sequels as well!

**MikkiSenpai:** I'm glad you're super excited about Zero being pregnant and now you get to envision him with a pregnant belly! LOL Thanks for all your reviews and I hope you enjoyed the story.

**Alexia-09:** Thanks so much all of your support too and ridiculously long reviews! ^^ Hope to see you loitering around the sequels as well!

**Last Night's Pizza:** I have dreams about your name, by the way. It haunts me! But thanks for your reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

**Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai:** I'm sorry to say that I'll need to borrow him for a while longer while I get the other two stories out of the way. You can have him once I've finished using him. How's that? :P Thanks so much for your awesome support of this story and I hope it didn't let you down in any way. It probably did but I can't be blamed for that because...Um...I was out of town when it happened! *legs it*

**San Juanita Hernandez:** It's okay. I'm so totally the same as you! Only I get to use my age as an excuse for being so lazy! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

**OkamiShizukoTsuki:** It's okies about the names. It took me like a week of continuous thinking to come up with the ones I thought of and even then they aren't all that great. I just chose them because they sounded nice. That's my excuse and I'm sticking with it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you liked the story! Well of course you did! You reviewed it. :P

**ElheiM:** Thanks for your help with the names, even though I didn't chose any of the ones you mentioned. Totally apologize for that! But you tried and I really appreciate it! I hope you liked this chapter as well!

**Everyone that alerted/favorited:** Thanks all so much and as for the alerts, well, you can remove them. This bitch is done!

**To everyone else:** I would say this is your last chance to review but it isn't. This prick of a story will be around for a LONG time! So tell me what you think of it now that it's complete!

Over all, to everyone who has read this far...THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! YOU'VE BEEN SO WONDERFULLY NICE TO ME AND I WISH THERE WAS SOMETHING I COULD DO FOR YOU!

So, until I can be bothered posting the first chapter of Sweet Decoy, I shall bid you all a good day and hope to see you all at that story!

Much love to everyone!

Auska Krystie.


End file.
